


When Terror Strikes

by stacy_l



Category: Early Edition
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2000-12-27
Updated: 2000-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 62,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary must help a woman with a mysterious past, who seems to be pursued by danger constantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some scenes may be disturbing to some readers as they deal directly with domestic violence and the lasting effects such abuse can have on an individual and on a family.
> 
> This story was started in December 2000 and remains a work in progress.

It was a typical day for Gary Hobson, a day chalked full of saves and helps. Gary receives a special newspaper every morning that tells him what’s going to happen, tomorrow’s news a day early. With his early edition of the Chicago Sun-Times in his hands and a head full of creative stories and ways to help people he faces the busy city of Chicago. His job sounds simple enough: read an article and go stop it from happening, change it for the better… Sounds easy but, in reality, the paper is a huge responsibility that is very time-consuming and very complex. Something of this magnitude takes a very special person to deal with it. The person who was given the paper was selected long ago by the former owner…Gary was the next recipient. Some days he loved his job while other days he hated it. Today was one of those days he hated, everything that could’ve possibly gone wrong had and now it was evening. Gary had one more save to make before he could sleep, but the paper was being very demanding. Sleep was very hard to come by lately… 

**“WOMAN FOUND BRUTALLY MURDERED IN GRANT PARK.”**

Gary read that horrible headline yet again. He had to stop this from happening. He had raced around to try to get to Grant Park before it was too late. Now that he was here he caught his breath. He wondered why a woman would be alone in a park when it was nearly midnight. 

Gary rarely had to make saves this late at night. By his watch it was now approaching midnight, often referred to as the witching hour. What would ever possess a woman to be out and about all alone this late at night? Gary kept asking himself that exact question again and again but still his question remained unanswered. He read the article once more: 

_‘Around 11:30 late last evening twenty-nine year old Amanda Riley was found brutally beaten to death in Grant Park. Police have no leads on the suspect as of yet…’_

As he read that headline for about the hundredth time he felt ill. How could anyone kill another or even beat another human being? Gary liked to believe that everyone deserved to be saved, and everyone deserved a second chance. He liked to believe that people were inherently good, but sometimes may do horrible things to one another. It sickened him to know that often people would resort to violence to get what they wanted. 

As he entered Grant Park he wondered if maybe he should’ve called the police first, but he had somewhat of a negative rap there. Most police officers believed that he was either a nut case or a psychic. Either way when he entered the Chicago Police Department he often got many looks and could hear a lot of whisperings… He preferred not to involve the police unless he had absolutely, positively no other choice in the matter. He usually managed to weasel his way out of any police involvement…usually. 

He continued walking searching for any signs of disarray, and again glanced at his watch. It was eleven twenty-five. The paper didn’t give an exact time of death only an estimated time so Gary wasn’t sure when the incident would occur. He continued walking when he suddenly heard a shrill scream that caused the blood to drain from his face and his body to freeze up. The scream was a woman’s. Quickly Gary’s need to help the woman superseded his momentary paralysis and shock. He took off at breakneck speed racing against time praying he’d get to her on time. As he rounded a set of trees he froze. There on the ground was someone striking another. Gary didn’t have time to think as he was filled with rage at the assailant and fear for the victim. 

He launched himself towards the assailant effectively knocking him off of the woman. He heard the man groan as they both fell onto the ground with Gary landing on top of the attacker. The assailant reacted with speed and agility as soon as the temporary shock wore off. He struck out at Gary with great force catching him right on his ear. Gary screamed and flew backwards cupping his now ringing ear with his right hand. When the assailant succeeded in stunning Gary he jumped to his feet and took off at a dead run. Gary yelled, “STOP!” then tried to unsuccessfully grab the person around the ankle in an attempt to hinder their progress. When the ringing in Gary’s ear combined with temporary confusion finally began to subside some Gary looked for the victim. He saw a young woman curled up on the ground a short distance from himself. He immediately went to her, but as he touched her she screamed. Gary questioned, “Are you all right, ma’me? Excuse me ma’me, are you okay? Here let me help you up.” 

He gently gripped her around her upper left arm. She reacted instantly screaming she rolled onto her back and drove a kick right into Gary’s midsection. Gary felt the air whoosh out of him as sudden pain came alive in his stomach. He fell to his knees, bent painfully over at the waist, clutching his stomach and coughing violently. When he finally felt well enough to move he looked up to check on the woman, but she was no longer there. She had taken off running. Gary yelled in frustration, “YOU’RE WELCOME!” 

He was tired and cranky. His gut and ear now hurt from the strikes, a perfect ending to a perfectly lousy day. He shakily got to his feet then made his way back to McGinty’s, paying close attention to his new injuries. 

When he finally made it to the bar he went upstairs, stripped his clothes off of himself and jumped into a nice hot shower. By the time he was finished it was nearing 1am. Gary was tired, exhausted actually, and could only focus on one thing: sleep. Blessed sleep was all he yearned for right now. The paper has been extremely demanding lately giving Gary little time to sleep or relax. He’s been running on overdrive making saves and helping people from sun up to sun down. Needless to say, he was totally exhausted, emotionally spent and very close to psychological burn out. Gary knew he couldn’t keep going on like he was. Eventually it would all catch up to him. He just hoped that the paper would soon provide him with the much needed vacation he’s been yearning for. Gary’s best friend Marissa Clark continuously tells him that the paper has a reason for everything it does. He was just having a very hard time trying to figure out what possible reason the paper could have for driving him so much lately. He moaned in frustration as he realized that he’s exhausted but his mind wouldn’t allow him to sleep. He needed rest so badly! He’s been very nearly sleep walking every day, yet here he was lying in bed unable to sleep at all. It was so damned frustrating! He pushed up onto his right elbow then punched his pillow with his left hand hoping to make the pillow more comfortable. He only succeeded in renewing the pain in his tender stomach where he was kicked only an hour or so earlier. He mentally cursed feeling the sudden stab of pain threaten to steal his breath away again. He’s been running himself ragged for people and his only repayment thus far has been people accusing him of being a jerk or just simply in the way. Well that was gratitude for you! Sometimes people could be so nice and polite while other times they could be downright nasty and drive you crazy! Gary lay on his back staring up at the ceiling for several long minutes. He then shut his eyes and before he even realized it the heavy veil of sleep descended upon him sending him into a deep, dreamy and peaceful rest.

 

* * * *

 

“Good morning Chicago…” 

Gary vaguely heard the alarm screaming in his ear. He groaned in frustration then muttered, “No let me sleep!” He clicked the alarm off without even opening his eyes pulling the covers up over his head with the sole intent of tuning everything out and going back to the blessed oblivion of rest. Just as contentment threatened to engulf him he heard a shrill insistent, “Rowl.” 

Gary nearly screamed in outrage yelling, “GO AWAY! Come back in about five hours!” 

“Meow.” 

“Damn! Why don’t you give me a day off or let me sleep in just once, please? I beg of you cat, have some compassion for an exhausted man!” 

“Rowl!” 

Gary grunted in disgust slowly opening his eyes. Then he jerked the covers violently off of himself and jumped to his feet. He shouted, “All right, all right I’m up! I’m coming! Don’t get your fur in a knot!” 

Gary went to the door, throwing it open, he glared at the intrusive feline then said, “You’re a slave driver you know that? All I ask is for one stinkin’ lousy day… Hey, I’d take even one hour…please just give me a break…” 

He noticed the cat simply watched him. Gary sighed heavily then said, “I give up cat. You’re impossible! Get in here and help yourself to the food since I’m now wide awake.” 

The cat jumped to his feet, meowing as he darted into Gary’s home eagerly preparing for his breakfast. Gary glanced briefly at the front page of his newspaper. He was so tired, so exhausted, but he knew many people relied on him. He couldn’t let them down; he had to keep pushing himself. For most of those people he was their last hope, their only hope. That one simple little fact kept him going and kept him motivated. 

He casually flung the paper onto his counter then entered his bathroom clicking on the shower. He’d feel much better once he showered. He knew he would. He took off his clothes then stepped under the heavenly streams of constant water. He just left the water pound his flesh and pound the stiffness out of his body. The shower was hot, just like he preferred it. He could feel the tenseness and sleepiness slip away as the water created a miracle. After just standing and allowing the water to beat down on him he started to lather up his body and scrub himself clean. Then he began to wash his hair. He wondered about the woman from the previous evening. Who was she? The paper had listed her as Amanda Riley. Gary never got a real good look at her. Her picture had been in the paper last night beside the article pronouncing her death. Gary had noticed that she was fairly attractive with long strawberry blonde hair that flowed down past her shoulders. Her eyes had been the most vivid blue appearing like the color of the ocean. Her skin had been fair. She was a very attractive person. He had only seen her picture; he could just imagine how she looked as flesh and blood. He hadn’t really gotten a good look at her last night. Her hair had been tangled and was draped over her face like a veil when he had first approached her inquiring as to her condition. He had no sooner touched her then she turned on him, lashing out with a very painful well-aimed kick to the gut. One harsh enough to steal his breath and knock him to the ground giving herself just enough time to flee. He had been angry with her, still was. He had tried to help her and she only repaid him by kicking him. He had known that she was scared. Her fear of being hurt was probably why she reacted to his touch in such a violent way, but he still felt angry. 

Gary flicked off his shower and stepped out onto a towel. He grabbed another towel up then began to dry off his body. As he dried his body and his hair his mind still focused on the woman. Who was this Amanda Riley? Why had she been in those woods so late at night? She had to of known just how dangerous that was. Gary sighed in frustration. Thinking of the woman wasn’t helping him at all. He decided just to put her, and his unpleasant chance meeting with her, out of his mind. 

As he dressed he heard a knock at his door followed by a feminine voice yelling, “Gary it’s me.” 

Gary smiled at the sound of that voice yelling back, “Come on in, Marissa! I’ll be out in a sec just let me finish dressing.” 

He heard his door close and his friend’s footsteps, along with the distinct pounding of her cane striking his floor, as she entered. Gary quickly dressed then combed his hair. He entered the living room saying, “Good morning Marissa. How are you?” 

“I’m fine but what about you?” 

“What about me?” 

“Gary…” 

“I’m fine.” 

Marissa knew that response was a total lie. Her friend was anything but fine. She could hear the straining in his voice, the tiredness. He hadn’t been sleeping well, still wasn’t getting much rest, thanks to that paper of his. She knew that the paper would take care of Gary but was afraid it might just be a little too demanding for her friend right now. She knew that he was pushing himself and has been pushing himself a lot lately. Marissa questioned in concern, “What time did you get in last night?” 

Gary cleared his throat. He could tell by her voice that Marissa was very concerned for his well-being. He didn’t want to worry her more so he simply answered, “Late.” 

“How late Gary?” 

“I don’t remember.” 

“Come on Gary.” 

“Okay…around midnight, why?” 

“MIDNIGHT? Gary what could’ve been so important that the paper would’ve kept you up that late?” 

“A girl…actually a woman was supposed to be beaten…to death in Grant Park last night.” 

“Oh Gary, is she all right?” 

“I suppose.” 

“You don’t sound too concerned.” 

“She was well enough to kick me and run.” 

“She kicked you?” 

“Yeah…took my breath away.” 

“Well, she was probably scared.” 

“Yeah and decided to kick the person offering to help her.” 

“Gary she probably didn’t even notice you weren’t her attacker. She was probably scared and confused. She probably thought you were the assailant coming after her again.” 

“Yeah I know. I thought of that too…” 

“But you’re still angry, aren’t you?” 

“Not really angry more like…frustrated. Marissa why… What reason would someone…a young woman no less, have for being in a park at nearly midnight?” 

“Nearly midnight?” 

“Eleven-thirty…but still that’s late.” 

“I don’t know Gary. She had to have had a very good reason.” 

“Maybe but I just… It doesn’t make sense. What if…?” 

“What Gary?” 

“Well, I don’t know. What if…her attacker followed her…waited until she was alone then…” 

“Could be a possibility. It’s over with Gary. You saved her life, end of story.” 

“What if he tries to kill her again? What if…?” 

“Gary stop.” 

“What Marissa?” 

“You can’t think that way. It was probably just a random act.” 

“But what if…” 

Her friend was struggling. She could hear the struggle between uncertainty and assuredness in his voice. Why was he being so indecisive? Why was he questioning this rescue so much? Marissa inquired, “You sound worried. Gary what is it? Is there something you’re not telling me? Talk to me Gary.” 

“Marissa, did you ever get this nagging feeling in the back of your mind that something just didn’t seem right?” 

“Sure Gary, but what’s your point?” 

“My point is… I have that feeling now. I don’t think this attack on her was random. I…I don’t know. I could be reading too much into this. Just forget it.” 

“No don’t forget it. Trust your instincts Gary. Maybe there is something more to that rescue then you realized. Eventually you’ll figure it out.” 

“Yeah I suppose you’re right. Would you like some coffee?” 

“Coffee? Gary how much rest did you get last night?” 

“Plenty of rest. I’m fine.” 

“Plenty of rest, uh? How much is plenty?” 

“About seven or eight hours.” 

“Gary,” Marissa said that in a stern tone of voice. Gary winced. She always could see right through his lies. It amazed him still that she could see so much, even without her sight. She could read him like a book. He knew he couldn’t lie to her, but he still tried on occasion. He hated to worry her all the time. He spoke up after a brief silence saying, “I went to bed early.” 

“But did you sleep?” 

“Sure I slept…” 

He glanced up at her just catching her common tilt of her head when she knew he wasn’t being totally honest but had all the patience in the world to hear the real answer, that tilt of her head sometimes unnerved him. She saw so much. He gave up knowing that Marissa wouldn’t move from that spot until she got her answer. God blessed her with all the patience in the world. Gary wished he could have that kind of patience at times. Shaking off that last thought Gary continued, “All right…all right, I got about four hours. Are you happy?” 

“No Gary, four hours is nothing. You are exhausted physically and mentally. You can’t keep running like this or you’ll collapse.” 

Gary glanced up again first at his friend then at the cat before saying, “Yeah well try to explain that to the cat.” 

He fell silent. Marissa broke the silence by asking, “What does the paper have for you today?” 

“I haven’t really looked at it yet,” he replied while pouring himself a cup of coffee. He then questioned, “Are you sure you don’t want a cup?” 

“No thank you.” 

Gary leaned back against his counter casually crossing his legs at the ankles. He took a sip of his coffee then closed his eyes. God but he was tired. He was beyond tired. His eyes burned and watered insistently. He needed to sleep. He knew the dangers should he continue going at full throttle like he’s been. The less sleep he had the more reckless he became. The more stupid mistakes he would make and the more problems he’d have convincing others of danger. 

He kept his eyes waiting for the burning and wateriness to subside. The burning of his eyes was one of the main symptoms that his body gave him to let him know that he needed to rest. He craved rest but couldn’t sleep…not just yet. He had too much to do, too many lives to save and too many accidents to prevent. The city of Chicago and its people needed him. He wouldn’t let them down. He took another swig of his coffee waiting patiently for the caffeine to do its work of making him more alert. Marissa cut into his thoughts, “You know coffee will only give you a small burst of energy. The caffeine will wear off rather quickly and make you even more tired.” 

Gary opened his eyes and glanced at his friend with lines of confusion creasing his face. He responded, “How do you do that?” 

Marissa only smiled. Gary was referring to her keen sense. Her incite into him and others around her. She knew without seeing whether he was tired or not, whether he forgot his jacket or not, and she knew that sometimes her keen sense spooked him but her friend was used to that now. She never answered his question and he never expected an answer from her. He just accepted that she had a knack for seeing without actually using her vision. She continued, “Gary you need to get some rest. I’m serious. You’re running on fumes. You can’t do that…” 

“Marissa, I have no other choice. I get this paper and with this paper I have to go help people, regardless of whether I’m up to it or not.” 

“But Gary you…” 

Gary glanced at his paper lying on the counter. He caught the tail end of an article heading. He jumped up sitting his coffee on the counter before gathering up the newspaper and opening it to the front page: “WOMAN MUGGED IN PARK”. He glanced at the article under that heading: _‘At 8:30 a twenty-nine year old woman was mugged…’_ That’s as far as he read before glancing quickly at his watch and informing, “Marissa I have to go.” 

“But Gary…” 

“I’ll be back later.” 

“Gary wait…” 

Gary was already yanking on his jacket, paper in hand, rushing for the door. She heard the door open then shouted, “Be careful!” hearing her friend’s footsteps as he raced down the stairs and into the bar. 

Marissa just shook her head. Gary wasn’t up to this. He needed a break, some rest and relaxation. She prayed that he would be fine.

 

* * * *

 

Gary headed for Grant Park. As he entered it he couldn’t believe the extreme sense of déjà vu that swept through him. Didn’t he just leave this place? Wasn’t he just here only a few short hours ago? His thoughts were not pleasant as he recalled the events of the previous night. He glanced up just then as he saw a woman…with strawberry blond hair? No, that couldn’t be the woman from last night could it? Nah that was just too…bizarre. No it couldn’t be. If she was attacked here last night this would be the last place that she’d be walking…wouldn’t it? 

Gary stared at her when out of his peripheral he saw a man running towards the woman. The mugger! Gary reacted on instinct running towards her just as the man grabbed her purse. Gary chased after him, tackling him to the ground. He wrestled her purse from the man’s hands and looked directly at him. He felt a little unnerved as the man looked almost like the assailant from the previous evening, but that was impossible wasn’t it? He hadn’t really gotten much of a look at the man last night to even pick out any distinguishing features… 

Gary put an end to his thoughts as he noticed the man was now staring intently at him and began to feel very edgy. He felt as if the guy was trying to quote his features to memory. Then just as quickly as he had appeared the man took off at a dead run. Gary quickly recovered from his temporary surprise then got to his feet and walked back to the woman. As he looked at her face he froze. She looked identical to the picture of the woman who was supposed to be murdered last night. The woman reached for her purse and her simple pull is what brought Gary back to his senses. She muttered a soft, “Thank you so much.” 

“Su…sure, no problem. Are you all right, ma’me?” 

The woman froze staring at Gary with a look of horror on her face. She paled then questioned, “Wha…what did you say?” 

“Are you all right, ma’me? Excuse me…” 

She didn’t know how to react. Her attack last night in the park shook her up badly. This stranger’s voice sounded very familiar, like that of the man from the previous night. What if this man before her was her attacker? She quickly replied, “I…I’ve got to go.” 

“Wait, ma’me…” 

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” 

She took off at a dead run, and Gary cursed. This day was beginning to be just as lousy as yesterday. Gary rolled his eyes then started walking, scanning his newspaper for the next event he must change. A car accident was going to occur at 3:03 pm followed by an ATM robbery. Nothing seemed to be occurring before three. Good. It was about time the paper gave him a small break… 

“Excuse me, sir? Excuse me?” 

Gary turned, responding yes when he saw a uniformed policeman standing in front of him. The man said, “I’m going to need you to come down to the station with me and answer a few questions.” 

“Why? I haven’t done anything.” 

Then Gary saw the young woman standing off in the background to his right. The same woman whose purse he had just saved, and the same woman he had saved from being killed last night. Great, this day just keeps getting better and better! Gary was watching the woman feeling a tad bit angry at his rotten luck as of late. He definitely didn’t need this. The paper was finally giving him some time off and he was going to be spending it at the precinct. Gary focused as the officer’s voice cut through his thoughts, “You can either come with me willingly sir, or I’ll arrest you.” 

“Fine” was his only reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some scenes may be disturbing to some readers as they deal directly with domestic violence and the lasting effects such abuse can have on an individual and on a family.

As Gary followed the officer into the Chicago Police Department he was overwhelmed with feelings and strong emotions. His last visit here was not exactly pleasant. In fact, he preferred to forget about all the things that occurred when he had been brought here and accused of murder. Gary shook those feelings off then focused on the present. He followed the man to a desk where he was asked to take a seat. He wasn't very fond of this place. People always thought he was crazy or something in here. 

The officer asked the young lady to take a seat near his desk. Gary didn't look up at her. She looked at him though. He didn't look like a violent person, but she definitely recognized his voice. Could he have been the one attacking her last night or was he just a stranger who had tried to help? Today he strictly tried to help. She noticed that he looked rather exhausted. He seemed nice enough though. 

One of the other officers approached the stranger saying, "Well hello Mister Hobson. It's been a long time, so what is it this time? Flying saucers?" 

Those comments grated on Gary's nerves. He was definitely not in the mood for jokes so he snapped back, "Very funny. Do you mind?" 

"Not at all." 

The officer left and Gary inhaled deeply to regain his composure then rolled his eyes. Amanda was wondering what that was all about. Gary saw the officer who brought him in return and asked, "Do you mind if I just get some coffee?" 

"No go ahead. Word around here is you're not a runner." 

"Gee, thanks for the confidence in me." 

Gary quickly got a cup of coffee then took his seat to the left of the officer. The officer said, "You've been accused of attacking this young lady. Care to tell me where you were last night around 11:30pm?" 

"Around eleven-thirty? Taking a walk." 

"At midnight?" 

“I couldn't sleep." 

The officer, Doug Michaels, looked at the man before him, he didn't doubt the man had difficulty sleeping. He had bags under his eyes and looked as if, at any moment, he might drop over. The officer said, "Look Mister Hobson, I know you don't like answering questions but I have to ask them. You have a pretty good standing in this department. There are a lot of officers who respect you..." 

"That's a first." 

"Seriously Mister Hobson...you know how this works." 

"Yes I do. Go ahead." 

"All right then...tell me how you happened to be in the park just as this young lady's purse was stolen." 

"Right place..." 

"Right time sort of thing..." interrupted the familiar voice of Detective Paul Armstrong. Gary had hoped not to run into the man. He was a good cop but also very curious. He was bound and determined to find out just what small secret Gary Hobson had that he felt he couldn't share with the rest of the world. 

Gary glanced up at Armstrong briefly then said, "Hello Armstrong. It's been a while. How's your family?" 

“They're doing good, Hobson. So what brings you here? You haven't been back since..." 

"Yes I know," Gary quickly responded, cutting off Armstrong's statement deliberately. 

"You don't look too good." 

"I'm fine." 

"Are you?" 

Gary didn't answer the question instead he looked back at the officer questioning him. He requested, "Can we please get this over with?" 

"Certainly." 

Paul interrupted, "What's he in for?" 

"This young lady accused him of attacking her late last night in Grant Park." 

"Hobson? Is she positive about this?" Armstrong asked speculatively. 

The woman spoke up, "Yes I...yes." 

"Did you see his face?" 

"Well no I…" 

"Then how can you be so sure Hobson's the guy?" 

"Because...I recognize his voice." 

"His voice?" 

"Well yes." 

"And what did he say to you?" 

"He asked if I was...okay... Look I know he was there. I know it!" 

"Ma'me," interrupted Officer Michaels, "we can't hold him based on that. Not to mention that you said he helped you today..." 

"Well, someone attacked me!" 

Armstrong eyed up Gary, who refused to make any sort of eye contact with him. Armstrong questioned, "Hobson, were you at Grant Park last night? Were you?" 

"I took a walk." 

"It's a simple question, Hobson. Why won't you answer it? Look, you have this uncanny knack of always showing up where there's trouble. You have a sixth sense sort of thing going on with you. You won’t tell me what it is…how you know what you know. How am I supposed to help you if you don’t trust me?” 

“I told you I couldn’t sleep, so I took a walk.” 

“Were you in Grant Park last night?” 

Armstrong watched Gary like a hawk. He was positive that Gary didn’t attack this lady. He had thought Gary guilty once before and almost got him tried, convicted and not to mention killed when the man had been totally innocent all along. He was determined not to make that kind of a mistake again, but he knew that Gary was hiding something. He knew Gary wasn’t being totally truthful with him. He could tell now that Gary was speaking the truth but he was also omitting a fact or two. Paul had no doubts in his mind that Hobson was in fact at the park the previous evening. It all fit…Hobson always showed up where there was trouble. He also knew that Gary was no assailant. He knew that Hobson was already innocent, so why did the man still insist on being so secretive all the time? Gary looked guilty as sin sitting in that chair. He had been there all right, of that he had no doubt, so why not just admit it? He sighed heavily before saying, “All right look, I have a feeling that you were in that park last night and you did approach this young lady…” 

Gary glanced up at him and he cursed. He always noticed that Hobson had a gentle face. Damn that was one of the things that made his working with Hobson so difficult. The man was inherently good, a little strange, a little odd and most definitely secretive but good. Gary Hobson had a gentle soul and a kind heart. He shook his head before continuing, “…but I also know that you didn’t attack her. If anything you attempted to help her.” 

Gary watched Armstrong intently causing Armstrong to mentally curse. Damn, Hobson’s eyes were so revealing! Another reason he often found it difficult to speak with the man was because his eyes were so readable. They often say that the eyes were the windows to the soul and in Gary Hobson’s case those words were so true. He wanted to get angry with Hobson for again remaining silent and giving very little aid to the police, but he just couldn’t do it. He noticed a difference in Hobson…a difference he hadn’t noticed before now: the man was totally exhausted. He had seen Hobson tired when he was on the run, but he had never seen Hobson this tired before. He could tell that the man hasn’t been sleeping very well. Circles hung under his each of his eyes and his entire body screamed of the weariness in him. He wanted to question Hobson more, to demand answers, but found that he just couldn’t do that right now so he chose to say, “All right Hobson if that’s how you want to play it, all right. If you should decide to speak up give me a call. You know where to find me. Michaels release him.” 

“But…” 

“Let him go. He’s not your attacker.” 

“But how…?” 

“Just trust me on this, will you? Let him go.” 

“Fine.” 

Gary spoke up, “Hey Armstrong…?” 

Paul turned to look at Gary and noticed that he wanted to speak but he still hesitated so he replied, “Go home and get some rest Hobson. You need it.” 

“But…” 

“That’s an order Hobson… Give me a call later and we’ll talk then. For now just go home and rest.” 

Paul turned from Gary and started to leave. Gary spoke out, “Thank you.” 

Paul simply glanced at Hobson, nodded his head then walked away. 

Finally, Gary was told that he could leave. He made an immediate beeline for the exit when the woman from earlier, Amanda, said, “Hey Mister Hobson? Mister Hobson?” 

Gary stopped and looked at her. She looked up at him feeling a little bit nervous and uncertain. She then blurted out, “I’m sorry…” 

“Look…” 

Gary stopped abruptly as he noticed the clock hanging above the exit doors. He saw the time and suddenly remembered about the accident…the accident he had to stop from happening. It was to occur around three. He had to go. 

The woman questioned, “Mister Hobson are you all right?” as she noticed the sudden look of urgency in the man’s face. 

Gary spoke up rapidly uttering, “I gotta go,” and started to quickly make his way towards the exit doors.” 

“Wait…wait I wanted to apologize. I’m…” 

“I have to go.” 

“But…” 

In the next instant Gary was gone, running out the door and down the sidewalk. All Amanda could do was stand staring at the vacant spot where Hobson had been only a mere moment before.

 

* * * * * *

 

Later that evening… 

Gary had managed to successfully avert the accident and the ATM robbery. After that he had to run around doing little odd and end things the paper requested. He glanced at his wristwatch: 9 pm. Great another late night. Gary found himself walking aimlessly down the still busy Chicago sidewalks heading back to his bar McGinty’s. He knew that he could’ve hailed a cab but he decided just to walk. He felt relief flood through him, and an overwhelming desire to just drop into bed, when he could see the sign for his bar up ahead. He quickened his pace ready to settle down for a long night of much needed rest. 

What he didn’t notice was the black Chevy Cavalier sitting along the street opposite the bar. Inside the car was a man who suddenly perked up upon seeing the illusive Mister Hobson enter his place. Finally…he had waited here all evening trying to make certain that this Hobson guy in fact owned the place. He smirked evilly as a plan started taking root in his mind…so this was the guy? This was the guy who was seeing his girl? Well, he’d fix that right up. Jack Wallis never made a promise he didn’t intend to keep. He had told her not to even try to leave him or she’d pay severely. He had been searching for her and had caught up to her in Michigan just as she had up and moved again. It took him a little longer to track her down this time but finally he had located her new residence right in the heart of Chicago. She would pay for running from him and involving herself with this Hobson guy. He’d make sure of that. He was positive she and Hobson had a thing. The guy kept popping up to help her. One of these days Hobson would show up and not walk away…one of these days. 

He had to be patient, especially now. He had followed her to the Chicago Police Department earlier today where he was positive that she had told them of her…situation, so getting close to her wouldn’t be easy. He also wanted to make certain that she did have feelings for this Hobson guy. Only if she cared about him would his plans to trap her again work. He’d have to be patient, but he would get her back where she belonged. With that final affirmation he started up his car then pulled out onto the road heading to the hotel where he was presently staying.

 

* * * * * *

 

Gary entered McGinty’s and saw hi friend so he walked over to her. Marissa smiled then turned saying, “Hi Gary. How are you?” 

“Tired. I think I’m just going to go upstairs and go to bed, Marissa. Will you be all right down here or…?” 

“I’ll be fine. You go upstairs and get yourself some rest.” 

“Are you sure? I can stay and help.” 

“Gary, go get some sleep. Oh by the way Detective Armstrong called.” 

Gary halted then questioned, “What…what did he want?” 

“He called to check on you. It was strange that he suddenly called after all these months…” 

“Yeah strange…” 

“He said he ran into you at the station this afternoon…” 

“Yeah well…” 

Gary fell unusually silent, worrying Marissa, which prompted her to ask, “Gary?” 

Gary spoke up surprising Marissa as he said, “I ran into that woman again.” 

“The murder victim?” 

“Yes.” 

“Where?” 

“She was in the park.” 

“What? Again?” 

“Yes, I don’t know why she was there.” 

“Well, what were you doing at the park?” 

“Stopping a mugging.” 

“A mugging? Who was the…?” 

“It was her Marissa. Someone tried to steal her purse.” 

“Well maybe that was just a coincidence…” 

“A coincidence? Two days in a row within hours of each other attacks were made on her. Last night it was someone trying to kill her. Today it was somebody trying to mug her. What will it be tomorrow someone grabbing her? I mean…” 

“Gary what is it?” 

“I still think there’s something more going on here Marissa. I think someone is after her.” 

“But who Gary?” 

“I don’t know but… It seems kind of odd that I had to help her twice.” 

“Gary?” 

“Yeah,” answered Gary sleepily. 

“Never mind. Why don’t you go upstairs and get some much needed rest?” 

“I…” 

“Please Gary. I know you’re completely exhausted. Go.” 

Gary smiled at Marissa then said, “Good night Marissa.” 

“Good night Gary. We’ll talk about this woman more in the morning…AFTER you get some much needed sleep.” 

“Thanks. Good night.” 

Gary then headed upstairs after grabbing a bite to eat in the kitchen. He trudged up his stairs and into his room. This time he didn’t make it to the shower. His bed just looked so inviting. He walked over and plopped down on the bed on his stomach. Not even five minutes after lying down he drifted off to sleep. 

Marissa walked up to check on him a half hour later. She was surprised to find his door wide open. She entered his home ready to call his name when she heard movement and the sound of bed springs creaking softly. She walked over to the bed and sat down beside her friend. She went to pull his covers up over him when her hand brushed against his foot. He was still wearing his shoes. Marissa removed his shoes, being careful not to wake him then she pulled his covers up over him. As she turned to leave she heard crinkling like paper under her feet. She bent down and picked up the paper realizing that it was Gary’s newspaper. Obviously he had been so exhausted that he simply went to bed and fell asleep rapidly. She smiled, glad that he was finally getting some much needed rest. She placed his newspaper on the counter then left, quietly closing the door behind her. 

 

* * * * * *

 

“Good morning Chicago! It’s another…” 

Gary’s hand snaked out from under his covers and literally slapped the alarm into silence. Where was he? It suddenly dawned on him that he was still fully clothed. Why didn’t he change his clothes or shower? Why hadn’t he…? 

“Meow!” 

THUMP! 

Gary jerked his head up off of his pillow and glanced at the alarm: six-thirty. He heard the cat meowing again then begin to paw at his door. He winced as he moved his left arm sending a flood of prickly needles up and down the length of it. Great his arm was asleep, obviously he held it in the same position for a good while. 

He slowly got up shaking his arm vigorously in an attempt to rid it of those prickly needles that signified his arm was, in fact, asleep. He glanced around noting his jacket lay balled up in a heap on the floor. He must’ve been so tired the previous night that he had just went straight to bed and literally collapsed onto it. He rubbed his eyes, yawned then stretched his arms out. He felt a little better than he’s been. He went to his door and left the cat in. He scarfed up his newspaper then began scanning over the front page of it while closing his door with his other hand. He didn’t see anything on the front page…yet. 

He began to walk slowly to the counter dragging his feet the entire way. He was still very weary. He had managed to get some much-needed rest, but his body still wanted and needed more. He opened his refrigerator, pulled out his milk container and poured some in the cat’s bowl not even bothering to look up from his newspaper. After he scanned the front page a second time he threw his paper onto the counter then started a pot of coffee. Coffee seemed to be a popular drink for him lately. He remembered his friend telling him the caffeine would only give him energy for a short time then make him even more tired, but he didn’t think too long on that. He needed something to invigorate himself and coffee would do the trick. He decided to get a shower since he hadn’t managed to make it that far the previous night. After showering he got dressed then poured himself a nice cup of coffee. He again picked up his newspaper beginning to read through it, as his eyes focused on an article requiring his services he grabbed his coat and headed downstairs. He had quite a few things to do. He entered the bar and walked over to the counter. Marissa looked up then said, “Good morning Gary. How are you feeling today?” 

“Uh well…better…better…” 

“You still sound tired.” 

“Yeah well…the paper is still demanding that things be done.” 

“Gary, you need to sleep…” 

“I will. I will. I just have to…do a few things first, that’s all.” 

“A few things?” 

“Well…yeah…” 

“Just how many…things do you have to do?” 

“Oh well…several.” 

“Gary…” 

“You know what Marissa, I have to go okay? I’ll be back later.” 

“Gary…” 

“I’ll be back.” 

“But Gar…” 

Too late he was gone out the door. He again managed to successfully dodge Marissa’s questions. She hated when he did that. She knows that he probably won’t be back for quite a few hours. He didn’t want her to worry; Marissa understood that. She wondered if Gary even realized that when he dodged her questions he only succeeded in making her more worried than not. He did sound better but she sensed that he was trying to cover up how drained he really did feel because he didn’t want her to be constantly troubled. Marissa sighed heavily then went to the office to work on the books. 

Gary meanwhile raced out the door feeling a tad bit guilty for avoiding Marissa’s questions and concerns regarding his well-being. Marissa had enough things to worry about she didn’t need the added burden of his problems to keep her busy. He hated just leaving like that maybe he should apologize to her later for being so rude to her. 

Gary continued walking down the street arguing in his mind about what he should’ve done when he suddenly felt anxious. He felt as if he were being watched. He had felt that way once before when his best friend Chuck Fishman had hired someone to follow him around and film him making saves. Chuck’s idea was to present a show to the network studios in Hollywood in which a man gets a special…magazine, conveniently delivered by a dog… He wanted actual footage of Gary’s saves to give the networks a look at how believable such a show could become. In the end Chuck made money off of a series of Cheerleader movies. 

Gary stopped as he felt the hair at the base of his neck rise on end. He glanced around but saw no one…a few cars parked along the street, the typical crowd of pedestrians racing to their destinations and a CTA train heading off into the distance. There were tons of people but no one seemed to be focusing on him. Gary again made a quick sweep of the area but still saw no one. The sense of foreboding didn’t disappear though, which left him feeling nervous and unsure. He was positive that someone was watching him, but who and why? 

He tried to ignore the sense of being watched by again walking, fast now, down the sidewalk. When he turned the corner by a building the sense of being observed by someone was gone. He released the pent up breath he had been holding. He didn’t like the feeling of being quietly observed. It made him nervous and feel uneasy. It also sent millions of questions into his mind. He knew that Chuck would never pull a stupid stunt like that on him again because the first time it nearly destroyed their friendship. He couldn’t think of anyone else who’d want to spy on him. He briefly thought of Armstrong but quickly disposed of that idea. So who was left? Gary had the oddest feeling that person out there surveilling him had dangerous intentions. He hoped that his instincts were wrong in that respect. The last thing he needed was some maniac spying on him. 

Gary continued on heading to the train station. He didn’t have any pressing business to attend to for at least another hour or so. He decided to walk in hopes that the brisk air would also aid in making him more alert. It was a chilly morning in Chicago but the sun was shining, so that helped keep the coldness from seeping into his bones. As he walked he noticed that the fresh air was indeed helping him wake up and feel more alert. By the time the clock neared his first save of the day he felt ready to take on the whole world. 

He quickly rushed to the store where a young man was going to wind up with a broken leg. Gary successfully saved that man from spending some time in the hospital. As the day went on it was much the same thing: helping people mainly from getting severe injuries. By the time he returned to McGinty’s he was ready to go to sleep. He was very glad that he had no more mysterious run-ins with the lady he had saved two days in a row…that, in Gary’s mind, was a very good thing. 

Once in his room he laid down on his bed stretching himself out the full length of the mattress. He lay on his stomach resting his head on his pillow. It wasn’t long before his eyes drifted shut and he fell captive to a peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some scenes may be disturbing to some readers as they deal directly with domestic violence and the lasting effects such abuse can have on an individual and on a family.

Gary awoke the next morning, quickly showering and dressing then entered the bar where Marissa sat waiting for him. Gary said, "Well hello Marissa. How...how long have you been here?" 

"An hour." 

"An hour?" 

"Yes. I had to run some quick errands this morning so I got an early start. How do you feel today?" 

"Good..." 

"Get much rest last night?" 

"A little..." 

"What's the paper have for you today?" 

"Nothing yet." 

"Nothing? You mean that you're finally getting a day off?" 

"No I mean I haven't even looked at it yet. I'm sure there's something in there the paper will want me to stop." 

"Gary, tell me honestly...how do you really feel?" 

Gary glanced up at his friend seeing nothing but concern and worry for him in her facial features. He inhaled deeply then glanced away. Should he tell her how he was really feeling? He hated upsetting her, or making her worry excessively for him. He often felt guilty, as if he was dumping all of his problems into her lap. He hated to burden her in such a way. 

Marissa noticed how Gary fell immediately silent. His silence only confirmed her worries regarding him. His silence stretched on for what seemed like hours then he suddenly cleared his throat and exhaled. 

Gary looked away from Marissa. He knew his prolonged silence was doing very little to curb and dispel any of Marissa's worries. Instead his silence was making things worse. He quickly ran his right hand through his hair as he contemplated. Then he broke the silence, "I won't lie to you, Marissa. I...I'm not doing the greatest. Yes, I've been getting a lot more rest in the last day or two but...it's still not enough. To put it bluntly, I'm...well, I'm wiped out..." 

Marissa reached for Gary's hand and as soon as she felt the warmth of his closed fist under her own hand she gave it an affectionate squeeze saying, "Thank you." 

Gary looked at her puzzled. He inquired, "For what?" 

"Telling me the truth...for being honest with me." 

"You're welcome. I just don't like making you worry..." 

"Gary, regardless of whether you admit to being tired or not I will worry about you. You could tell me you're perfectly fine, that you never felt better in your life, and I would still worry about you. Worrying comes with friendship, Gary. Worrying is just part of the territory. I care about you. I love you and no matter what you say I will still worry about you. If I didn't care about you I wouldn't be so concerned for you." 

Gary smiled slightly. Marissa could sense his weak smile. It was an encouraging sign. Gary thanked her for her concern then looked at his paper. Marissa asked, "So anything about your mystery woman?" 

"Nope. Not yet anyway." 

"Maybe she was just unfortunate..." 

"I still think the attacks on her are intentional." 

Gary continued reading through the newspaper when an article caught his attention, "I…oh no, no, NO!" 

"What?" 

"She's here...in the paper again." 

Gary began to read the article feeling more and more uneasy the more he read. 

Marissa interrupted, "What?" 

"Right here." 

"What happens?" 

"She's harassed in a store. It says here that she gets struck in the face and hits her head. She ends up with a concussion." 

"Who would harass her?" 

"I don't know but this will be the third time in a matter of only a few days that something has happened to her. Someone is after her." 

"I'm beginning to think you may be right. What time does the incident occur?" 

"Around ten this morning." 

"And what time is it now?" 

"Eight...I have two hours. I'm beginning to think this woman is bad luck or something." 

"Now Gary..." 

"Marissa, she's like a magnet for trouble...where she goes trouble is sure to follow..." 

"Some people say the same about you..." interrupted a new voice. Paul Armstrong had stopped by to ask Gary more about the woman who had accused him of attacking her. When he had entered McGinty's he could see that Gary and his friend were wrapped up in a deep conversation. He hated to interrupt but had to sometime so he approached the two. He heard Gary saying that some woman was like a magnet for trouble; where she went trouble followed. Armstrong couldn't resist teasing the man just a little bit. 

Gary quickly scarfed up his newspaper rolling it up then nervously glanced at Marissa. He cleared his throat then focused on Armstrong, nodding his head in acknowledgement he muttered, "Detective Armstrong." 

“Hobson, how are you?” 

“Well…good, good. I’m good an…and you?” 

Armstrong smiled even more as he immediately picked up on Gary’s anxiousness and nervousness his stumbling over words was a classic. He also noticed how Hobson cleared his throat first before speaking. It was kind of scary that he was bumping into Hobson so often that he was beginning to be able to read the man’s body language fairly easily. The man wasn’t very good at concealing things. The more he worked and associated with Gary Hobson the easier it became to read the man. He was convinced that Hobson was good at heart and had nothing but good intentions in mind whenever he did anything, but it just so happened that the man also had an uncanny knack for getting involved where there was trouble. He found himself drawn to the newspaper that Gary had scarfed up so quickly upon his arrival inquiring, “May I look at the paper?” 

Gary immediately responded, “NO! No I mean uh…” 

Armstrong heard warning bells and saw red flags going off in his mind upon that reaction. It was merely a newspaper so why was Hobson so protective of it? He shook his head commenting, “I just wanted to look at the hockey scores… Overreacting a little there don’t you think?” 

Gary’s response was laughter, very nervous laughter. Paul continued to watch the man before him noticing how he ran his left hand through his hair as if to comb it with his fingers. He also noticed that the man was doing everything in his power to avoid any form of eye contact. The gesture was extremely familiar to him and was usually a big tip off that Hobson was feeling extremely nervous. He changed his focus as Gary suddenly asked, “Is there a reason you’re here, Detective?” 

‘Nice redirect, Hobson,’ thought Paul. He was now attempting to change the subject. What was so special about that newspaper? The question burned in his mind triggering him to further inquire, “Tell me honestly, Hobson, is that paper a fetish for you or something?” 

“A…a what? I’m sorry?” 

Paul noted that Hobson was also very agitated, agitated as hell but why? He was very aware that he had just placed Hobson on the spot and found himself wondering why the man was suddenly so fidgety and apprehensive. 

Marissa abruptly cleared her throat as if announcing that she was still in the room before saying, “Detective Armstrong, can I get you a drink or anything?” 

He glanced away from Hobson and focused on Marissa responding, “Nah, no that’s all right.” 

When he turned back to Hobson he was surprised to see how collected the man had gotten himself in those brief seconds his friend had distracted him. Paul decided to let the subject of the newspaper drop…for now, but his interest was extremely peaked. Why would someone be so protective of a simple newspaper? As he thought about the paper longer he suddenly realized that he had never seen Hobson without a newspaper on him…maybe the paper was just a fetish, but he highly doubted it. He was certain that there was more to that simple paper than met the eye. The big tip off was just how quickly Hobson had hedged when the subject was breeched. 

Paul spoke up, keeping his eyes glued to Hobson’s face, “I came here to ask you more about the girl who accused you of attacking her…” 

As the subject veered away from the topic of the paper Paul couldn’t miss the instant relief that flooded through Hobson’s body or the look in the man’s eyes as the subject of his paper was dropped. Those reactions only succeeded in making Paul even more curious than before. He wanted to continue to interrogate Gary about the paper but decided better of it. There would come another time so instead he continued, “Tell me how you met her, and why she seems to believe that you attacked her.” 

Gary again cleared his throat and Armstrong patiently waited for what was sure to be a less than truthful answer from the man. 

Gary spoke up, “What did you want to know?” 

“For starters how did you meet?” 

“Um well we never actually…met.” 

“What?” 

“We’ve never actually met. I kind of…bumped into her when she needed some help.” 

“What happened at the park, Hobson?” 

“No…nothing.” 

“Look Gary, I know you don’t like being questioned. I know that you can probably think of a hundred reasons why you don’t want to be here…” 

Gary replied while laughing nervously, “A…a hundred and one, actually…” 

He looked at Armstrong noticing the man wasn’t laughing so he quickly said, “I’m sorry…that was rude of me. Go ahead.” 

Armstrong eyed Gary up then continued, “But I need to know about this attack. The woman says she wasn’t attacked. Now she’s saying that she made a mistake.” 

“What? Why?” 

“She’s scared Hobson. She’s running…” 

“Are…are you sure?” 

“Positive and from your reaction to that comment I get the feeling that you may be thinking the same thing. She won’t ask for help and I believe she needs it. She says nothing happened to her. She says that she must’ve just been mistaken…” 

“Oh she was attacked all right…” 

As soon as Gary said that he mentally cursed. If Armstrong had had any previous doubts about him being in that park the other night then they were now successfully put to rest… Smart move Gary, real smart move. 

Armstrong put a stop to Gary’s wandering thoughts as he interrupted, “So you were there.” 

“I didn’t say that.” 

“Look Hobson, if my suspicions are correct then that woman is in a lot of danger. You can help me help her if you’d just answer my questions.” 

A long tense silence followed that statement. Gary heard Marissa clear her throat and inhale deeply. He knew what she was thinking. She felt that he should tell Armstrong everything he knew. While he felt that it was the right thing to do he knew that like always the conversation would eventually swing around to questions about how he knew the things he did and to what great secret he was apparently hiding. Gary exhaled a tense breath before responding “I took a walk the other night because I couldn’t sleep.” 

“And let me guess you took this…walk in Grant Park, didn’t you?” 

Gary looked down at his hands trying to build up the courage to go on before simply nodding his head. Armstrong felt relief flood through him as he saw Hobson’s confirmation. Now he was starting to get somewhere! 

Noticing the sudden silence Armstrong quickly broke it, “Go on Hobson.” 

Gary glanced up at Detective Armstrong then continued, “I heard a scream.” 

“A scream?” 

“Yes. It was a woman’s scream so I…investigated. When I found the source of the scream I…I saw her. She was pinned to the ground. Someone was striking her…” 

“Someone? Did you see them? Did you see their face?” 

“No…no…they wore a ski mask.” 

“Damn! Could you tell if the person was male or female?” 

“Male, he was definitely male.” 

“What happened then?” 

“I…I tried to stop him. I knocked him off of her. We rolled around on the ground a little bit. Then he struck me. I was stunned…I recovered enough to see the man take off running.” 

“And the woman?”

“She was on the ground huddled into a ball. I tried to help her but she…she kicked me then ran. I never saw her after that until…until the attempted mugging.” 

“And you didn’t think to come to me, Hobson?” 

“No…” 

“Why the hell not?” 

“Because I just…I got busy.” 

“You got busy? You got so busy that you couldn’t come to the station to report an attempted assault?” 

“I thought it was no big deal. I helped her then left…end of story.” 

“Until the attempted mugging.” 

“Yes.” 

“Hobson…” 

“I know. I just… Look I agree with you. I believe that woman is in some sort of danger but she… We may never see her again.” 

“We will if my hunch is correct. If somebody is after her then they’ll try again, of that I have no doubt. The trick is knowing where and when the next attack will occur.” 

Gary’s mind flashed to the newest article in the paper about the attack on her due to occur shortly in a local store and managed an abrupt, “Yeah…” that triggered Armstrong to question, “Hobson? Hobson, are you okay?” 

“Yeah…yes, I am. I was just…thinking.” 

“Thinking? About what?" 

“Her… I can’t help but sense that she’s…” 

“In some kind of danger?” 

Gary only nodded his head in agreement. Armstrong responded, “Yeah I know what you mean… Hey Hobson, you wouldn’t happen to know when this next attack is going to occur…?” 

“Why…why would you ask that?” 

Armstrong eyed Gary suspiciously having the oddest feeling that the man did know something but was refusing to reveal it so he replied, “Just curious… So?” 

Gary looked up at him nervously, hoping that the truth wasn’t showing on his face or in his voice. He could feel his palms sweating as he prepared to lie just a little bit. He certainly wasn’t about to tell Armstrong what he knew so he responded, “No, no idea. Sorry.” 

Gary noticed that Armstrong was looking at him as if he suspected he had just been lied to but if he did suspect he didn’t pursue it, which made Gary feel totally relieved. He struggled not to let that relief show on his face either. 

The two talked a little while longer ending with Gary hesitantly agreeing to inform Paul immediately if he ran into the mystery woman again, and as Paul started to leave he suddenly stopped, turning around he inquired, “Are you sure I can’t look at the sport’s section?” 

Immediately after the question was spoken aloud he recognized Gary’s sudden nervousness and worry tensing when the young man responded to the question a lot quicker than he should have, “It’s yesterdays.” 

Yesterday’s paper, yeah right…he wasn’t buying it, but he simply responded, “Yesterdays? Now tell me Hobson, what possible reason could you have for carrying around yesterday’s newspaper?” 

Gary quickly replied “I’m a collector…” then released another nervous laugh to the air. 

Armstrong laughed at the answer, which as he noted put Hobson quickly at ease. Hobson was hiding something…but what? Paul decided to temporarily ignore those instincts, which screamed at him that something more was going on here. His decision made he then left McGinty’s. 

After Detective Armstrong left Marissa stated, “Gary he suspects something.” 

“Yeah that I’m a certifiable lunatic who has an unusual fascination with a newspaper, yesterday’s newspaper as a matter of fact.” 

“Gary maybe you should tell him…about the paper.” 

“NO, absolutely not. Armstrong already thinks I’m a nut case. I try explaining this paper to him he’ll have someone lock me up and throw away the key. No, Armstrong can’t know about this thing.” 

“But Gary…” 

“No Marissa, no.” 

“You know Gary, one of these days he’s going to find out…” 

“Not if I can help it.” 

“Gary, you may not have a choice. What if the paper wants Armstrong to know.” 

“No, he’s not going to find out. No.” 

“But Gary…” 

“No Marissa.” 

“Gary please…” 

“No.” 

Marissa fell silent. Sometimes her friend could be downright…impossible. He should tell Detective Armstrong about the paper…that would explain everything. She wondered why her friend was so insistent that Armstrong not learn about his paper. Gary needed some kind of outside help to deal with the sometimes overwhelming demands of his special edition of the Chicago Sun-Times. She felt certain that once Armstrong learned of its existence he would willingly help Gary…or get him committed to a loony bin, as Gary feared. She knew that Armstrong already suspected her friend was hiding something he just hasn’t figured out what that something is. It was only a matter of time before Armstrong solved the deep dark secret of Gary Hobson. She sensed that he was like a dog with a bone…he wouldn’t give up until he discovered what the big mystery was that surrounded Gary. Armstrong seemed like the persistent type. The kind of man that would never, ever give up and accept defeat. He was the type of person that would keep on digging and digging until he found out what he wanted to know and got what he wanted. She feared that it would only be a matter of time before the detective got all of his answers. 

Armstrong again left McGinty’s feeling as if Gary Hobson were hiding something from him, from everyone. Just how did the man seem to always wind up where trouble was? Some of his co-workers at the station seemed to think that the man had psychic abilities…ESP or something along those lines, but he placed little stock in that kind of bunk. There was definitely something going on with Hobson but he was positive that something had nothing to do with the unexplainable, absolutely nothing at all. 

Meanwhile… 

Gary collected himself. His talks with Armstrong always left him feeling a tad bit…on edge. The man just seemed to know on instinct, that he had some big secret. Armstrong also seemed to know just what buttons to push to keep him off-balance most of the time. He often found it very difficult to lie to the man. He couldn’t help but detect that Armstrong was beginning to see through all of his necessary deceptions…and that thought did not sit very easily with him. The last thing he needed was to have someone, a police officer no less, suspecting that he had some odd intuition and incite into future events that no person on this earth should have. 

Gary casually glanced at his watch but once he noticed the time he jumped to his feet saying, “Marissa, I have to get going.” 

“Where are you going?” 

“To help our mystery woman.” 

“Again?” 

“Yes, remember the concussion?” 

“In the store? Yes…Gary, be careful.” 

“I will.”


	4. Chapter 4

Gary approached the store where the attack on the woman was to occur. He inhaled deeply, preparing himself for this save, then pushed open the door. As he entered the store several people looked up. He scanned the area for the woman but could see no sign of her. He started towards the back of the store when he saw a man that looked somewhat familiar heading towards him. The man eyed him up looking at him as if he were about half piqued. Gary felt just a little bit disconcerted by the stranger. He watched as the man continued on out the door. Then he refocused continuing his search for the woman. He glanced at his watch noticing the time. She should be here, so where was she at? 

Gary unconsciously pulled out his newspaper opening it back up to the article. He stared at the page for a few long seconds dumbfounded before mumbling to himself, “Experts expect analysis of buses? What the hell?” 

The article was gone, which made no sense at all. He hadn’t yet done anything, so how on earth could the article have changed? Unless… Gary’s mind flashed back to the face of the man who had walked past him only a short time ago. He stiffened as it registered in his mind that the guy who had past him could’ve been the woman’s attacker but… 

Suddenly a feminine voice interrupted his thoughts, “Mister Hobson, how are you?” 

Gary glanced up but didn’t really focus on the woman as he muttered, “Fine, I’m fine…” 

“Mister Hobson?” 

He was still staring off into now where not even focusing on the person talking with him. He jumped as he felt a hand touch his arm. He jerked his head up asking, “What…?” and as he saw the person before him he stared at her then quickly muttered, “You…where were you?” 

“What?” 

“Didn’t you just talk with some man?” 

“Wha…what?” 

“Didn’t…?” 

“Mister Hobson, I’m here alone. What are you talking about?” 

“Nothing…nothing.” 

“Are you all right?” 

“Yeah…yes, I’m fine. I’m just a little tired that’s all… Hey, what…what brings you here?” 

“I do some of my shopping here.” 

“Oh…” 

“And you? How come I keep running into you?” 

“Right place…” 

“Yeah, I heard that already.” 

“What?” 

“At the police station…from your friend…Armstrong was it?” 

“Yes…” 

“I’m sorry I never really introduced myself. I’m Amanda Riley.” 

“Uh Gary, Gary Hobson…” 

“So Mister Hobson, what’s your answer?” 

“To…to what?” 

“Why do we keep bumping into one another?” 

“I don’t know. Fate maybe?” 

“No I don’t think so.” 

“Why not?” 

“I don’t believe in fate, and I don’t believe in coincidences either. So tell me Mister Hobson, why do we keep bumping into one another? Are you following me or something?” 

“No. Why would I follow you?” 

“Who knows…maybe to threaten me.” 

“No. Why would I threaten you?” 

“Lots of reasons… Let me tell you something Mister Hobson, I don’t like to be threatened and I don’t like to be followed so if that’s what you’ve been doing then I suggest you stop.” 

“Look lady, I don’t know you. I helped you and that’s it. I don’t have any ulterior motives, and I sure as hell don’t want to follow you. I’m a very busy man, Mrs. Riley. I don’t have time to follow people around.” 

“It’s Miss…and you had better take heed to what I’m saying.” 

“Maybe you are being followed, but not by me. Now if you’ll excuse me I have things to do.” 

“I mean what I say, Mister Hobson. Don’t follow me or I’ll call the police on you…” 

“Good bye, Miss Riley.” 

Gary quickly left trying his hardest not to let her accusations infuriate him any further. He came down here with the sole intent of helping her and ended up being accused of stalking her. He was through with her. Every time he ran into the woman she angered him some how. She ran hot and cold. One moment she was thanking him for his help and the next moment she was accusing him of following her. 

Gary headed outside yanking the paper out of his back pocket. He then flipped to the third page where he knew a story existed in which a child disappears from a mall. Gary was so focused on the newspaper that he failed to see the man hovering nearby monitoring his actions… 

The man waited patiently for Hobson to appear. He was ready to kill the man for interfering in his plans yet again. Why did the man keep showing up everywhere? He would have to deal with the intrusive Mister Hobson soon. The man was becoming a complete pest, always interfering in his plans. He would pay for being such a nuisance! Oh how he would pay. 

Gary quickly reread the article about the missing boy then started making his way to the shopping center. Once there he again pulled out his newspaper. There were people everywhere and the mall was huge. Gary knew that trying to find one boy in this shopping center would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack, so he began reading the article in hopes of finding some clue: _‘At 11 am early Saturday morning six year old Gregory Evans disappeared from a local shopping center. Gregory Evans was with his babysitter outside of Sears Department Store when an unidentified man grabbed the boy and took off with him… Police have started the search for young Gregory…’_

Gary looked up from his paper to ascertain just where exactly in the mall he was. Once he got his bearings straight he again glanced at his watch then made his way to Sears Department Store. He surveyed the vicinity searching for a boy who matched the picture in the paper. He was about to give up when the boy came barreling out of a bookstore heading right towards Sears. Gary saw movement off to his left, turning just in time to see the would-be kidnapper make his move. Gary moved faster approaching the woman with the boy asking, “Excuse me, ma’me…?” 

He saw the man curse but back off. Then he directed all of his attention towards the woman just catching what appeared to be a flash of light out of the corner of his eye. The woman looked up at him smiling as she responded, “Yes?” 

“Nothing…nothing…” 

Gary turned and quickly high-tailed it out of there leaving the woman staring after his retreating form. 

Meanwhile… 

The man who was planning to grab the kid cursed viciously. He had better call his boss and let him know that the kidnapping was unsuccessful. He walked outside then, using his cell phone, he placed a call to his boss. The man answered saying, “Thompson, you better have some good news for me.” 

“I’m afraid I don’t, boss.” 

“WHAT? What the hell happened?” 

“What happened? Interference…someone called out to the damned babysitter. You know it was almost like the guy knew what the hell was about to happen. Niles got a picture of the woman, the kid and the stranger if you’d like to see them.” 

“Yes I would. Ever since we’ve arrived here we’ve had nothing but bad luck. Someone’s always messing up my plans.” 

“It would seem that way, boss. What would you like us to do?” 

“Stay on the boy and the babysitter. You see an opportunity to grab the boy don’t hesitate. Then bring him to me.” 

“No problem. I’ll contact you when I get him.” 

“Good.”

 

* * * * * *

 

Gary returned to McGinty’s at 10 pm. Marissa was still there so Gary approached her questioning, “Marissa, why are you still here? Go home. I gave you the night off.” 

“I know but…” 

“What?” 

“I was waiting…for you.” 

“Marissa, you don’t have to wait on me.” 

“I know I don’t.” 

A brief silence followed Marissa’s comment before she spoke again, “How did it go today?” 

“Good. Good.” 

“And the woman…?” 

“She’s…just fine.” 

“But you don’t sound happy about that… Gary what happened?” 

“I stopped the attack on her…” 

“And?” 

“And she thanked me by accusing me of stalking her. I’m through with helping that woman Marissa.” 

“Gary you don’t really mean that.” 

“Oh yes I do. She runs hot and cold, Marissa. One moment she’s thanking me the next she’s accusing me of following her.” 

“Well she’s scared, Gary.” 

“I know that but still…” 

“Everyone handles fear in different ways, Gary…” 

“But…” 

“Dealing with her is hard, I know, but all you can do is what the paper tells you. And if saving her life is one of those things… Well then you have to…” 

“I guess you’re right, but I’m not helping her again.” 

“Gary…” 

“I’m going upstairs to take a shower. What about you?” 

“I’m heading home.” 

“Would you mind some company?” 

“No but I thought you were showering.” 

“I know, but I’d much rather walk you home.” 

“Thank you, Gary.” 

Gary walked Marissa home then returned to his home, showered and went to bed.

 

* * * * * *

 

The man who was responsible for the attempted kidnapping waited patiently for his men to return with those pictures. He looked up as Thompson entered. The man looked nervous as hell. He knew that failure was not tolerated but in this case, “Thompson relax. I’m not going to kill you or anything.” 

“Yes Mister Wallis.” 

“Didn’t I tell you not to use my name? I can’t be connected to anything here. The cops hear my name and my plans are ruined. They’ll call my wife and she’ll run again taking the boy with her.” 

“Who is the boy, Mister Wallis?” 

“None of your concern. Just get me that kid.” 

“I will boss, I promise… I have the pictures.” 

“Give them to me.” 

Thompson handed the pictures over, and Wallis looked at the first one. It was of the babysitter and the boy. The next photograph was a side shot of the two and the man whose face couldn’t be clearly distinguished in this photo. The next photo, however, was clear and it was of the man. Wallis cursed then said, “Just who the hell is this guy?” 

“Who boss?” 

Wallis showed him the picture of the man. It was Hobson…again. Damn, why did he keep interfering? Wallis thought in disgust and anger. 

Thompson questioned, “Who is he, boss?” 

“HE is a nuisance. He is the one who keeps interfering in my business.” 

“Well, who is he?” 

“His name is Gary Hobson. He owns a bar called McGinty’s over on Illinois…” 

“Do you think he’s a player? He could be using that bar as a front…” 

“What?” 

“He could be a drug dealer or something.” 

“Thompson, you’ve been watching too many damned movies. This guy is just a pain, plain and simple. Don’t ask stupid questions or make stupid comments.” 

“But boss…he could be a snitch or someone could be feeding him information…” 

“Thompson, I am going to just pretend that we never had this stupid conversation.” 

“Well, how else does the guy know so much?” 

“How the hell am I supposed to know? Maybe he’s psychic or something. I want you to make a thorough background search on this guy. Find out all you can about our mysterious Mister Hobson. Make the search discreet. We don’t want to attract any unnecessary attention. This guy has a connection to Armstrong.” 

“Detective Paul Armstrong?” 

“Yes. You know Armstrong, he’ll get very suspicious very quickly if someone starts accessing files.” 

“I thought Armstrong moved to California or something.” 

“So did I…until recently. He got a transfer out of his last precinct to this one.” 

“Are you sure Armstrong is here?” 

“Positive. He paid Mister Hobson a visit. The two had a nice long chat.” 

“About what?” 

“Probably her… She went to the station with Mister Hobson the other day. Armstrong’s probably doing some background checks, research…who knows. I have a feeling she didn’t tell him who was after her. She may have told him about her restraining order against her husband but she would’ve never told him my name…” 

“How can you be so sure?” 

“Because she knows I can kill her…plus Armstrong would’ve made me his number one priority if she would’ve given him my name.” 

“But wouldn’t her last name…” 

“No. She changed her name again. Anyway, as I was saying, find out about this Hobson guy and steer clear of Paul Armstrong.” 

“Are you sure this Armstrong is the same man from…?” 

“Yes, I’m positive, unless the man has a twin brother out there somewhere. Same guy, trust me on this…Detective Paul Armstrong is a man I wouldn’t just forget…oh no. I quoted the man to memory.” 

“Wasn’t he just a rookie when all of that stuff went down?” 

“Yes a rookie, but even back then he was a damned good cop. He has a knack for the job. He was born into it. This guy’s instincts are so sharp… Steer clear of him, I’m warning you. Never underestimate our buddy Detective Armstrong. We have a very long history he and I… Cat and mouse… Trust me, stay away from that man.” 

“What ever really happened between the two of you?” 

“None of your business.” 

“But…” 

“Drop the subject. My past relationship with Detective Armstrong is personal…” 

“But…” 

“Thompson, drop it!” Wallis said in a stern somewhat threatening voice. 

Thompson knew when to take a hint and his boss was warning him not to pursue the topic any further so Thompson backed off, “Okay…sure boss. Sorry.” 

“Good. Now getting back to Hobson… He’s becoming more of a problem then I had previously foreseen. We may have to eliminate him.” 

“I’m your man…” 

“I don’t want him harmed or killed. I just want his background searched. After I get more information on him then I’ll decide what to do with him. Besides, he may become very valuable to me. Don’t touch him or go near him. Do you understand, Thompson? All I want is you to dig…quietly into the man’s past. You got that? Quietly.” 

“Sure.”

 

* * * * * *

 

Gary awoke with a start to the insistent meow of his feline friend. He had returned after walking Marissa home last night then crashed. He yelled, “All right Cat, I’m coming!” 

He hastily threw the blankets off of himself, getting up and walking to the door. Same old routine day in and day out: get up at six-thirty, get the paper, let in the cat and read the newspaper. Sometimes his morning routine seemed rather monotonous, but it was his life…especially ever since he started getting his special newspaper some five years before. He was past the point of questioning the origin of his special edition of the Chicago Sun, but he still sometimes wondered about the thing. This morning the question of its origin wasn’t far from his mind. He found himself mentally trying to determine where the newspaper came from exactly. He suddenly remembered those written words of Lucius Snow’s the day he had past his legacy onto a young girl by the name of Lindsey Romick: ‘We are the messengers between time and its keeper…’ 

The messengers between time and its keeper…interesting phrasing there, and even now Gary still could hear those words echoing through his mind. What they meant he wasn’t a hundred percent sure, but he knew those words were important. In some odd way they helped give him some bearing on his newspaper. Could there actually be a keeper of time, so to speak? It was possible, wasn’t it? He never believed in that kind of stuff before but ever since he became the recipient of a future newspaper he began to discover that just about anything seemed totally possible. A keeper of time… He kind of liked the sound of that. It made him feel like he wasn’t completely alone in this world of unexplained phenomena… 

The cat chose that particular time to jump up on Gary’s counter and gently nudge his hand with its nose. Gary glanced at the cat then spoke up, “I’m thinking too much aren’t I, Cat?” 

The cat only looked up at him with those all-seeing eyes of his. He had never really liked cats before his new friend appeared on his door step one early morning but now, especially after all he and this particular cat have been through, he found the animal to be a truly fascinating creature. Gary had never believed that a cat could understand a human being, but his particular feline visitor proved him wrong there. His cat was definitely no ordinary creature… 

The cat nudged his hand again then meowed. He was growing impatient waiting for Gary to pour him some milk. Gary smirked at the cat then said, “Well, aren’t you just a little bit demanding this morning, Cat? Hold on and I’ll get you some milk.” 

He opened the refrigerator then pulled out a full container of milk. As he turned to the cat he saw its pink tongue flick out to lick its lips. He laughed saying, “Patience is a virtue. Didn’t anyone ever teach you that, Cat?” 

“Rowl.” 

“I see. Well maybe someone should.” 

The cat continued to eye him up as if to demand the milk be given to him NOW. Gary continued, “All right, all right here’s some milk. Enjoy.” 

And of course the cat definitely did enjoy the milk Gary provided. 

Gary went into the bathroom to take a shower. When he was done he headed back to the kitchen. His thoughts again turned to the mystery of his paper and to the girl who would one day receive it. She was so young when he passed the newspaper to her. She wouldn’t have any idea what was in store for her for quite some time. She was a strong and spirited young girl. She was also very smart. He had noticed immediately the beautiful soul the young girl possessed. It took someone very special to be willing to risk his or her own life to save a complete stranger…or in Lindsey Romick’s case to save an elderly woman’s purse. He had liked Lindsey right away. She reminded him of himself. It was actually kind of scary how he had felt as if he had some kind of kinship with her… 

On occasion he would find himself thinking about things, about life in general. Today seemed to be one of those times. Why did he keep thinking of the past? He shook his head when the only response to the question was silence. He decided that he had better check the paper to make sure nothing was going to happen in the very near future while he stood in his home thinking about the past. 

He walked to his counter where he had left the paper earlier. As he read through it a knock on his door drew his attention. He asked, “Yeah Marissa, come on in.” 

She walked in then questioned “Now just how did you know it was me at your door?” 

Gary smiled then said in a joking voice, “I recognized your knock.” 

Marissa smiled hearing the teasing in his voice. He sounded cheerier, more himself today…another very encouraging sign. Marissa replied, “I see someone is in a better mood this morning.” 

“Yes I am. I feel better to.” 

“Well now that’s very good to hear.”

 

* * * * * *

 

Amanda Riley awoke with a start to her alarm…six-thirty already? Didn’t she just lay down only an hour or two ago? She had had a rough night and a very hard time getting to sleep. She kept thinking over her conversation with this Mister Hobson guy. She wondered if she had been too abrupt and brunt with him yesterday. She had meant only to talk with him and try to make a formal apology for her unjust accusations towards him, but instead of apologizing she had made things worse. She had accused him of stalking her. 

The man left her feeling unstable…actually all men seemed to have that kind of an effect on her, especially after her very rocky marriage to a very angry and bitter man. She didn’t dare trust any man… Well, any man except one and that was most likely because he was merely a boy incapable of hurting her in any possible way. She had a huge distrust of men. She couldn’t fathom how a man could be kind and gentle. No man was totally good at heart. All men wanted one thing and that was to get something from you. Take Mister Hobson for example, the man’s only reason for helping her was so he could get something from her. He had to have some kind of motive for helping her. Didn’t all men have an ulterior motive for their actions? She was positive that the ever-helpful Mister Gary Hobson was no different then any man she had ever met in her lifetime. All men were trouble, plain and simple. Now she didn’t hate men, not at all, she just didn’t trust them. She was willing to trust a man about as far as she could throw him which, in her particular case, wasn’t all that far but…well, she had to admit Mister Hobson had a certain…air about him that made her want to trust him and want to get to know him better…if only as friends. Maybe she should give the poor guy a second chance. After all she succeeded in insulting the poor man on more than one occasion. He didn’t deserve to be the chose recipient of all of her pent up anger just because he happened to be a man…a very attractive, very strong man at that… The man was tall, towering over her by at least a foot or so. He was very tall and tall men were menacing. They made her feel inferior, plus he was very attractive and attractiveness was another strength a man could us to… 

_‘STOP IT AMANDA! This is totally ridiculous! Mister Hobson is simply a person who helped you and who has managed not to take your head off for wrongly accusing him of things. The least you can do is not insult the poor guy!’_

She had to apologize to him. She was not a mean-spirited person; she also wasn’t vindictive. Mister Hobson didn’t deserve her scorn. She decided that she would apologize to him. She had inquired at the police station as to where the man lived and managed to find out that he just happened to own a bar called McGinty’s over on Illinois. She needed to go there if not to apologize for her mistakes then to prove to herself that she was not afraid. She always did little daring games with herself to prove again and again that she was a strong, capable woman who could handle anything life decided to throw her way. Because of that…need of hers she was always pushing herself…that was what had sent her back to Grant Park only a few hours after her attack. She had dared herself to walk there again, to show herself that she was strong and could handle any obstacle. In facing her fears head on she often gained back some of her courage and strength she had lost through out the past few years of her rather chaotic life. She always felt stronger and more sure of herself when she managed to defeat her fears. 

She showered then quickly dressed deciding to walk to McGinty’s and see if Mister Gary Hobson would even be willing to speak with her, and she wouldn’t blame him if he decided to kick her out of his bar demanding she never come back his way again.


	5. Chapter 5

Amanda walked down the sidewalk in the brisk morning air just reveling in the fact that she could take a walk on her own without having to be told at what time she needed to be back. She glanced at the tons of people rushing in and out of stores and up and down the sidewalks then looked up as an El train flew across the tracks overhead. She noticed that she was near her destination. She could see the sign for McGinty’s just up ahead and hastened her steps. Should she really even attempt to do this? The man had every reason in the world not to want to see her again. Should she really enter his place knowing she’d probably only run into a wall of hostility? Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea, maybe she should just go home and forget the whole thing. She started to turn around when she mentally yelled at herself. She had vowed never to let fear and uncertainty get the best of her again. She would face Mister Hobson if it killed her to do so. She refused to back down. She was not going to turn and run like a scared little rabbit. She refused to let fear rule her life any longer! She would see him now. She would beat down his door if she had to in order to get the man’s attention and, no matter what, Mister Hobson would see her and he would listen to her. She would make the man listen! Feeling her courage and strength freshly renewed she strode purposely towards McGinty’s. Her mind was made up and nothing would make her change it…nothing! 

As she entered the bar emanating an air of determination she failed to take notice to how several men eyed her up. She approached the bar and, seeing a barkeep heading her way, she cleared her throat. The man spoke, “Well good morning, ma’me. May I get you something?” 

“No thank you, but you may be able to help me.” 

“I’ll try my best, ma’me.” 

“I’m looking for Mister Hobson, Gary Hobson, is he here?” 

“Mister Hobson? Oh…do…do you know each other?” 

“We’ve met…a few times. I really must speak with him, please.” 

“Say no more… Hey Scott, is Mister Hobson here?” 

“I believe he’s still upstairs with Miss Clark.” 

“Thanks. Uh, he’ll be down shortly…” 

“I’ll just go upstairs and see him.” 

“You can’t. Mister Hobson…” 

Before he had a chance to finish his comment Amanda walked away heading towards a set of stairs located at the rear of the bar, half way up them she stopped mentally asking ‘What are you doing? Are you just going to barge in on the guy? This is crazy, Amanda…It may be crazy but I’m doing it…’ 

Her mind made up she approached the door. She stopped as she heard a voice, his voice saying, “I’m fine Marissa, honestly…” 

She heard a feminine voice respond, “Look Gary, I know you may think that you’re fine, but you’re not. You need a break. You need to take some time off.” 

“We’ve been over this before, Marissa. I can’t take any time off because of this… I have things to do, important things… Look Marissa, I feel fine really. I slept well last night…” 

“You may have slept well last night Gary, but one night of undisturbed sleep is not going to change the fact that you’re totally exhausted.” 

“Look Marissa, don’t worry. I’m fine. I can handle this.” 

“But what if you can’t?” 

Amanda heard the room fall into complete silence. She heard a heavy sigh and some pacing then Gary’s voice again as he spoke softer now in a calmer tone as if he were trying to relay in his voice that he was, would be, just fine. He said, “I’ll be fine, Marissa. I promise you…” 

“Gary, you know you can’t lie to me, so don’t even try it. I know you want to make me feel more at ease but it won’t work. I know you too well, Gary.” 

Gary glanced up at his friend feeling frustrated. He and Marissa had been over this same conversation so many times in the past month that it was becoming old very quickly. He knew he was still exhausted but he also knew that he had to keep going. He had no choice in the matter. As long as the paper gave him stories on people who needed helped and saved his job was not over. He knew that Marissa could read him like a book, and often wondered why he chose to argue with her so much knowing that in the end she would always win in some way. Marissa always seemed to win. 

Gary hastily rubbed the back of his head with his left hand looking down at the floor not focusing on anything in particular. He was deliberately avoiding Marissa’s eyes. He spoke up again saying, “Yes, I suppose you do Marissa,” and fell silent again. The silence seemed to stretch until Marissa questioned, “So what’s in store for you today?” 

“Well there’s a…” 

A loud knock resounded in the room and Gary glanced at his door. Marissa turned her head then asked, “Expecting someone?” 

“No, no one…” 

He could see the shape of a person outside his door. The figure was definitely feminine, which puzzled him. Who would be visiting him here? He glanced at Marissa then said nonchalantly, “I better get that.” 

“Gary…” 

“Hold on a minute, Marissa.” 

Gary opened his door at first caught temporarily off guard by who his visitor was then shocked. As he stared into the face of the woman who accused him of stalking her not long before he found he couldn’t speak. He had no idea what to say to her. 

Amanda decided she had no right to eavesdrop on Mister Hobson. She barely knew the man and had no excuse for hanging around outside his door being privy to what he and his friend were discussing. She collected herself ready to face the man she had insulted and knocked on the door. In her mind she had all of these ideas of what she was going to say to the man prepared but as soon as he opened the door and faced her all of those things she had meant to say simply died on her lips. Instead of speaking she found herself staring at the man before her. He seemed taller than she had remembered him…and more handsome. She mentally yelled at herself for even daring to think of the man as being handsome. 

Both her and Gary’s attention was quickly drawn to Marissa as she asked, “Gary who is it?” 

Gary looked at his friend then finally found his voice answering, “Marissa this is Miss Riley.” 

“Oh,” came Marissa’s surprised response. 

Amanda focused on the woman ready to introduce herself more formally when she noticed that the woman before her couldn’t see at all. In fact, she was blind. The last thing she expected was to discover that the man before her had a blind friend. She always felt sure that men wouldn’t even give the time of day to a woman with special needs. She felt somewhat ashamed that her past experiences with one particular man had made her so biased against the whole general male population. She felt as if she might’ve misjudged Mister Hobson… Could she be so naïve to willingly allow one bad experience with a man completely change her own outlooks on things? She began to wonder if her ex-husband had instilled more into her then just fear of him. She became angry with herself as she realized that part of the reason she treated the man before her so badly is because of what her ex-husband had done to her. 

She heard a soft voice inquire, “Miss Riley, are you all right?” and realized that the voice belonged to Mister Hobson and instead of being full of anger, which she had been expecting, it was filled with concern. She spoke, “Uh yes, I’m fine. Thank you…for asking.” 

“Is there some reason you’ve decided to visit me?” 

“Yes I…I wanted to speak with you. If that’s all right…” 

Marissa interrupted, “Uh Gary, I just remembered I have to call one of our suppliers about a shipment. If you’ll excuse me Miss Riley…” 

“Oh yes, of course.” 

Marissa walked over to the two. Gary said, “Marissa, I’ll be down shortly.” 

“Take your time Gary…” 

She turned towards Amanda then continued, “It was nice meeting you, Miss Riley,” she then left and headed downstairs. 

Amanda laughed nervously when she became aware that she was now alone…with him. She said, “Well, um…she seems nice.” 

“She is. Miss Riley, is there some reason you’re here?” 

“Yes. Yes there is… I…” 

“Pardon me but would you like to come in?” 

“NO! I…I mean I’ll be fine…out here…” 

Gary didn’t miss her immediate refusal to enter his home. He also didn’t miss her sudden nervousness and her sudden discomfort of being here…with him. He watched her as he again offered her entrance into his home. She again refused to enter so Gary spoke up, “Look if you want to speak with me then let’s go inside. I for one don’t like to hold conversations at my doorway. Please come in…” 

“Oh…okay…but only for a moment.” 

Amanda hesitantly stepped over the threshold. She felt very uncertain and very afraid. Once this man got her alone and behind a closed door he could do anything to her. She knew that she was taking a huge risk with trusting him even a little, but there was just something about him that made her WANT to trust him. 

Gary noticed the tension rapidly increase in the woman as soon as she entered his home. He immediately asked, “Would you prefer that I leave my door open?” 

“Wha…what?” 

“Look Miss Riley, there are a lot of people downstairs. If they hear anything they will most definitely come running to investigate…” 

“I’m fine.” 

Gary could tell that she wasn’t fine at all. In fact, she seemed very edgy. She was acting like a caged rabbit, quickly scanning the room and focusing longer on the possible exits out of the room then on the décor. 

Amanda scanned the place accessing her options should it become necessary for her to escape from him. She caught herself in the midst of the action and forced herself to stop before focusing on the man in front of her. She noticed that he was watching her with nothing but concern written all over his face…he was concerned for her? What? She then became aware that he was waiting silently for her to gather herself. Strange. 

Once Gary was certain that his visitor was focusing on him and listening he spoke again, “Miss Riley, are you sure you’re going to be all right?” 

“Yea…yeah. Yes. I’m fine Mister Hobson.” 

Gary nodded his head before continuing, “Would you like anything to drink?” 

“No thank you. I don’t drink.” 

“I was referring to orange juice, coffee, milk…water perhaps? Not alcohol Miss Riley.” 

Feeling foolish she fumbled an apology, “Oh…oh, I’m so sorry. I, yes I’ll have some water. Please.” 

Gary nodded before turning to get her a glass. He gave her space and time to get better collected spending more time than necessary to retrieve a glass of water for her. He sensed that she needed it. 

Amanda felt more at ease when Mister Hobson placed more distance between her and him then turned his back as he got her the glass of water she had requested. She took advantage of his apparent inattentiveness to again survey his place stopping as she noticed that his door was slightly ajar. Why hadn’t the door shut behind them? As she looked closer she could see a door prop against it. He had purposely left the door hanging slightly ajar? Why? Was it for her benefit or what? She looked back at him caught completely off guard by the small gesture and watched as he opened a window before turning back to her and saying, “I have your water. Ice or…?” 

“No, no ice. Thanks.” 

Gary strode over to her and handed her the glass of water. He sensed that she was very afraid and very uncertain. He had never expected that this particular woman would have the amount of fear and uncertainty that was presently emanating from her. She had literally lashed into him at the store accusing him of stalking her and warning him to stay away. He never expected a woman that determined to be scared of anything. It took a lot of strength, guts and courage to stand up to someone she barely knew and give him the fifth degree for coincidentally showing up at the same place she was at. He now realized that there was a lot more to her than met the eye. She was spirited, but also very uncertain, which made him wonder about her. As he realized that he was staring at her longer than was necessary to hand her a glass of water he quickly redirected his gaze and took a seat before asking, “So what did you want?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Why are you here?” 

“Oh um, we got off on the wrong foot the other day and… I should’ve never accused you of…what I did. I tried to apologize at the police station but…you ran out before I could.” 

“I was in a hurry,” came Gary’s simple reply. 

“Why?” 

“I had things to do… As I told you before, Miss Riley, I’m a very busy man.” 

He mentally hoped that his answer was enough to quench any more of her curiosity as to where he had run off to on that particular day. She seemed satisfied with his answer as she continued “I also want to apologize for the way I treated you at the store. I…I should’ve never yelled at you. I’m sorry. It’s just that…well…ever since that night in the park I’ve been…a little bit on edge.” 

“That’s understandable.” 

“I know that I had absolutely no right to have a police officer take you downtown. I just… I recognized your voice and…I became very afraid. I’m sorry I put you through all of that.” 

He nodded his head before clearing his throat in preparation to ask her if someone was after her. He sensed that she would argue that point with him but had to ask so he spoke gently questioning, “Miss Riley… There have been several…problems revolving around you lately and I was just wondering… Well, I guess what I’m trying to say is… What do you think about these…attacks?” 

“What?” 

“Well, I keep running into you and you have to admit that the circumstances have been a bit…bizarre. First, someone attacks you in the park and then there’s the mugging and at the store…” 

“What about the store, Mister Hobson?” 

“No…nothing. It just seems as if…someone is after you. Have you ever considered the possibility of…?” 

“NO! No one’s after me Mister Hobson. I’m fine. Nobody has any reason to be after me.” 

“But…” 

“No one is after me.” 

Gary eyed her up noticing how quickly she denied being pursued. He could tell that she was hiding something because she just couldn’t seem to bring herself to make direct eye contact with him, and she was wringing her hands together as if she were worrying excessively. He was positive that there was someone after her and had a feeling that she also knew it but was hoping to be wrong. He broke the sudden silence by adding, “Miss Riley, you may believe that no one’s after you but…I know someone is.” 

She suddenly jerked her head up eyeing Gary suspiciously. She stared at him for what seemed like hours before shaking her head no and replying, “You’re wrong, Mister Hobson. No one is after me. Nobody has any reason to pursue me.” 

“Oh, I believe they do have a reason. I just haven’t figured out what that reason could possibly be.” 

“You’re wrong.” 

“And what if I’m not?” 

“You’re wrong!” 

Gary noticed her sudden defensiveness. It was extremely noticeable in the tenseness of her body and the straining of her voice, and he felt himself getting more frustrated. It was obvious the woman needed help, so why was she refusing to even acknowledge the possibility of a problem occurring? He spoke again, “Look Miss Riley, if somebody is after you…” 

“No one is.” 

“Just…will you please just listen to me?” 

She knew that she was being silly and she also sensed that the man knew she was lying. She quieted down allowing him to continue, “You need help. You need to tell someone. You can’t expect to be able to deal with this problem all on your own. You need help.” 

“I don’t need any help.” 

“Why?” questioned Gary a little irritated by her response. 

She continued, “Because I’m not in trouble…” 

“You need help…” 

“Don’t go telling me what I need, Mister Hobson! You don’t even know me!” 

“Why are you getting so defensive?” 

“I am not getting defensive!” 

“Yes you are.” 

She jumped to her feet now angry with the intolerable man. How dare he accuse her of getting defensive! She wasn’t! 

Gary clenched his hands together into fists. The woman was so damned frustrating! He inhaled deeply then refocused taking extra care to watch how he relayed his next statement, “Miss Riley, you may be in danger. I’m not saying you are but there’s a very good possibility of that. All I’m saying is that you need help. You can’t expect to do everything on your own!” 

“I’m the only one I an rely on, Mister Hobson! No one else! Just ME!” 

“It doesn’t have to be that way,” he said as he tried reasoning with her. She quickly cut him off yelling, “YES IT DOES! Leave me alone, Mister Hobson! Don’t bother me again!” 

“Bother you? Bother YOU? Look lady, you came to visit me remember? I didn’t invite you here. You came to me so don’t go ordering me to stop bothering you. I’m merely trying to help you!” 

“Look Mister Hobson I don’t need your help. I don’t need anyone’s help!”

“No I suppose you don’t…or is that because you refuse to believe that anyone would WANT to simply help you?” 

“WHAT?” 

“You’re afraid…” 

“I AM NOT!” 

“You’re afraid to trust people and that’s why you refuse to let anyone else help you…” 

“That’s a lie!” 

“Is it?” questioned Gary in a softer tone of voice. 

Amanda fell silent as Gary successfully hit the nail right on the head, so to speak. She didn’t trust anyone but herself. Her husband had taught her just how unreliable others were. He had taught her never to trust anyone again. 

She felt full of rage and anger at her husband, ex-husband, for doing this to her. She wanted to scream; she was so furious that tears of anger and rage threatened to spill unchecked down her face. She refused to let them come, but when she looked at Mister Hobson and saw that he was no longer angry, instead he was worried, a single tear rolled down her face. She saw tenderness and understanding in the man’s eyes and seeing those things scared her to death. Before she could stop herself she turned and fled down the stairs. 

Gary ran after her ignoring the many stares and looks he got as first she ran through the bar then he did. He ran outside and saw her running, not focusing on her surroundings at all. She started darting across the street when out of nowhere a black Toyota 4X4 truck flew around a corner heading straight towards her. She didn’t even notice the truck barreling towards her as her only goal was to place as much distance between herself and him as was humanly possible. 

Gary saw the truck and felt his heart rate suddenly triple. He could feel his body tense up and pain go straight to his heart as fear for her safety engulfed him. He had frozen only momentarily. His experiences with making so many near saves and being placed in so many dangerous situations helped his body to move out of force of habit. His breathing picked up and he began to swallow hard as all he saw, could see in his mind’s eye was that truck impacting her body and driving her up over the hood then onto the ground killing her instantly. Gary refused to allow the horrible scenario to occur. He felt his body come alive as adrenaline pumped rapidly through his veins charging his body with unbelievable strength and energy. He ran fast and hard darting in front of the fast approaching truck, pushing all thoughts of cracking bones and loud crashes out of his mind, and focusing solely on the woman. He would not let her die! He refused to accept defeat! He could hear the squealing tires of the truck as the driver must’ve noticed the pedestrian running in front of him and slammed on the breaks. The tires screeched and the breaks squealed. Gary kept hearing the echo of shattering glass in his mind. He dared not look up to see just how close that vehicle now was to them. He only saw her and with great agility and fast reflexes he lounged into her wrapping his arms protectively around her, cocooning her in the safety of his own arms. He hugged her tightly to his chest praying he could save her. If that truck impacted them he would take the brunt of the strike, which would surely kill him and just maybe shield her enough to save her life. As he impacted her and enveloped her in his arms the two flew violently towards the ground. Gary saw the pavement fast heading towards them and his mind’s eye could only see her head impacting that black top and knocking her out. At the last possible second he turned his body abruptly around enough that his body would take the brunt of the impact. He vaguely heard people screaming, horns blowing and squealing tires as his body literally slammed into the road. He screamed as pain reverberated throughout his entire being. He felt his head snap back and could only groan as pain exploded like a thousand tiny shards of glass splitting through his head like daggers. He saw bright white light that nearly blinded him, followed by a loud annoying ringing in his ears…then nothing as the lure of unconsciousness sent him spiraling into the deep, dark chasm of total unending pitch blackness… 

Amanda had been running full throttle trying to get away from Mister Hobson when she had heard the approach of a vehicle. She only glanced up briefly, for a mere second, before something barreled into her with great force knocking her completely off balance. In that split second she had seen the front bumper of the truck and had thought for sure she had been struck by it. She had felt something wrapping around her, and then she was sailing through the air, heading straight for the blacktopped road. She thought for sure the truck had hit her. What else could’ve possibly plowed into her like that? Only that vehicle could drive into her body with so much force, but if she had been struck why didn’t she feel any pain? All she felt was a dull ache in her hip and throbbing in her arm. Her ankle also seemed to be hurting just a tad. Was she dead? Is that why she wasn’t experiencing all that much pain? She was about to panic when she heard voices and shouting. People were nearby…she was still alive! She felt suddenly relieved but was still so afraid that she was quite literally shaking uncontrollably like a fragile leaf blowing in the wind. She felt cold all over and recognized the first signs of shock. It was then that she felt something across her. Something was pinning her to the ground. She began to panic all over again as she wondered if the vehicle was pinning her in place…but just as quickly as she felt the unbelievably hard grip pinning her the grip suddenly loosened. She then began to focus, truly focus on her surroundings. A groan caught her attention but she wasn’t sure if she had groaned or not. As she began to focus on her surroundings she heard a distraught voice question, “Gary…?” 

She knew that voice but… The woman that Mister Hobson was speaking to earlier…it was her voice, but why did she sound so fearful and distraught unless… 

Amanda froze as she again remembered something impacting her body just before she hit the ground. She turned rapidly to look at what she was leaning against and again felt cold all over…lying on his side was Mister Hobson. She noticed that his arm was now draped across her body… He had been holding her, that’s what had been pinning her to the ground. She suddenly realized that Mister Hobson must’ve seen the truck heading towards her and pushed her out of the path of the on-coming vehicle. She found her voice then spoke up, “Mister Hobson? Mister Hobson, are you all right?” 

She touched his face gently then turned it so he would be looking at her. She paled when she saw blood running freely from his temple. She became very scared for the man as she noticed that he was pale and unconscious. She inquired more insistently, “Mister Hobson? Mister Hobson, please! Talk to me. PLEASE!”


	6. Chapter 6

Gary felt comfortable in the deep dreamless sleep of unconsciousness. He was aware that he had an incredible headache and decided he’d rather stay in the peace and quiet of darkness. He heard a voice calling to him from very far away, and wanted that voice to go away. He heard urgency in that voice, which drew him back to consciousness. He opened his eyes and groaned as the brightness of the sun hurt his eyes. He heard the voice again speak his name then felt a cool gentle hand against his cheek. He opened his eyes attempting to focus on the person speaking to him. He heard her voice again question, softer now, “Mister Hobson, are you all right?” 

Gary focused on her momentarily forgetting her name. He said, “Wh…where am I? What happened?” 

“You hit your head Mister Hobson, and from the looks of that cut you did a pretty good number on it…” 

“Where am I?” 

“You’re in the middle of the street. Look Mister Hobson, can you get up?” 

“I think.” 

He sat up a little too quickly, and pain reverberated through his head nearly sending him unconscious again. He immediately pressed his left hand to his temple in an attempt to comfort the throbbing pain. The woman said, “Whoa, whoa take it easy, Mister Hobson. You took quite a knock to the head. I need you to stay with me. We have to get you out of the street. Can you do that for me?” 

“Sure…just give me a minute…” 

“Mister Hobson, I want you to drape your left arm across my shoulders. Can you do that for me?” 

“Yeah sure…” 

Gary did as she directed him to. Then she said, “Good, good now I need you to stand up. Can you do that? You’re going to be kind of heavy for me so you’re going to have to help me here… Are you ready?” 

“Yeah sure…” 

“On three… One…two…three…” 

Amanda began to stand up, ignoring the throbbing in her right ankle, as Gary felt suddenly woozy. He stumbled almost falling down yet again. She said, “Whoa, stay with me Hobson… You can’t pass out on me now. Do you hear me?” 

Gary merely nodded. He immediately regretted the move as he again sent waves of pain through his already aching head. He again wavered then managed to steady himself some. Amanda was glad for that. She again gently prompted him, urging him to stay with her and help her to help him. Gary heard another voice off to his left speak up in urgency, “Gary? Gary, are you all right?” 

“Marissa…?” 

He was sure that he had only thought her name. He didn’t even realize that he had uttered it. Immediately he felt another set of hands on him. He knew on instinct that Marissa now stood with him. He said, “I’m all right… I just have a bit of a headache.” 

“What happened?” questioned Marissa turning her sightless eyes towards Amanda. Amanda felt bad. It was because of her that Mister Hobson was now hurt. It was because of her that they both nearly died today, because of her distrust and fear… She quickly said, “He pushed me out of the path of an oncoming truck. When we fell he struck his head…” 

“Gary, are you all right?” 

“Yes, I’m fine. I just…ow…” 

He again reached for his head attempting to comfort the pain still slicing at him. Marissa heard his wince then said, “You’re not fine, are you Gary?” 

“I’ll be fine. All I need to do is lay down for a little bit…that’s all…” 

“Gary…” 

“I’ll be all right.” 

“I’m calling the doctor.” 

“Fine. Go ahead. I’ll be upstairs lying down for a few minutes…” 

Marissa made the call as Amanda stayed with Gary.

 

* * * * * *

 

With some encouragement and aid Amanda managed to get Gary safely off of the street and into McGinty’s. She guided him upstairs and into his room noticing that occasionally he would waiver or his head would start falling forward some. He was anything but fine. In fact, she wouldn’t be surprised in the least if the man had a concussion. She said, “Come on. Let’s get you into bed. You need to lay down, but first I want to take a look at that head of yours.” 

“I’m fine. I just need a little bit of rest…that’s all.” 

“You need more than rest, Mister Hobson. Let me take a look at that.” 

“Just…let me lay down.” 

“You are one stubborn patient, aren’t you?” 

“Look, really, I’m fine. I just need to…” 

“You just need to relax and let me help you. Now sit here while I get something to clean that up with.” 

She quickly ran into his bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet she was rewarded with her selection of either peroxide or rubbing alcohol. Both would burn and sting but both were excellent for cleaning out injuries. She found some bandages and sterile gauze then quickly went back over to Gary. She was very glad to see that he remained alert. Alertness was a very good sign. His head injury might not be as severe as she had first feared it was. He still seemed a little bit confused and disoriented but that was a natural side effect of concussions. She sat down in front of him then said, “Hold still. This may sting a bit.” 

She poured some peroxide onto the sterile gauze then looked at Mister Hobson. She gently placed the now damp cloth against the cut on his temple. Gary winced as it started to burn. He felt himself swaying a little as the new source of pain nearly sent him unconscious again. Amanda quickly cleaned out the injury then pulled out a bandage. She placed it over the injury and secured it in place with emergency medical tape. She then leaned back to study her handiwork. 

Gary looked at her and said, “Thank you, Miss Riley, for your help.” 

She smiled as he spoke her name. He remembered, which was another good sign that his head injury wasn’t as severe as she had first feared. She then responded, “Please…call me Amanda, Mister Hobson.” 

“I’ll only call you Amanda if you call me Gary.” 

“Deal.” 

Gary smiled at her response then said, “Good.” 

Amanda again spoke up, “You should really lay down and rest, Mister…I…I mean Gary.” 

“That sounds like a great idea.” 

Gary lay back down on his mattress then questioned, “Are you all right?” 

“Yeah, yes I’m fine.” 

“No injuries?” 

“No, no injuries…just a few bruises and a lot of regret.” 

“Regret? Why?” 

“Because if I hadn’t of ran out of here you would’ve never gotten harmed.” 

“You were very upset.” 

“Yes but that doesn’t excuse…” 

“Amanda stop.” 

“What?” 

“It’s not your fault I got hurt. If anyone is to blame it’s me. I made you upset…” 

“But it was my inadequacies that…” 

“What inadequacies?” 

“Well you know…” 

“No, I don’t know. Look Amanda, you were very upset and even somewhat angry. It’s only natural for a person to react in such a way to that kind of a situation, especially if…” 

“Especially if what?” 

“No…nothing.” 

“Tell me…please? Especially if what?” 

Gary softened his voice further as he answered, “If they’ve been hurt before…by someone.” 

“Wh…what?” 

“Never mind just…forget I said that.” 

“Mister Hobson, I think I owe you a rather…massive explanation.” 

“No, you don’t owe me anything.” 

“But I should tell you some things.” 

“Amanda, you don’t have to tell me anything.” 

“But I…I want to. I…I think I need to…tell someone that is.” 

“If you feel that way then tell me when you’re ready. Don’t just tell me because you feel guilty for what happened today. None of this is your fault. If anybody is to blame it’s me. I upset you. I chose to go after you, and I chose to push you out of the path of that truck. Don’t blame yourself.” 

“But…” 

“Don’t.” 

Amanda didn’t know what to say or even how to act. Gary Hobson was turning out to be unlike any man she has ever known. She was used to a man actually caring for her, or about her, and she certainly never expected him to save her life. She knew if it hadn’t been for Mister Hobson then she’d probably be dead…that thought alone scared her to death. She had no idea how on earth to handle the situation. No one ever saved her life before and Mister Hobson was so…nice, so kind… 

Gary watched the emotions play across Amanda’s face and found himself wondering if she had any idea just how revealing her facial expressions were. He could tell that she was at a total loss for how to handle this whole situation…for how to handle him. 

He interrupted her thoughts, “Amanda, what are you thinking?” 

She jerked her head up now aware that she had been spacing out on him. She felt bad about zoning out and quickly apologized. Gary merely shook his head causing her to speak without thought, “Just what is it about you that…? Never mind…” 

The instant she realized what she was saying she immediately stopped the comment relaxing only after Gary questioned, “Did Marissa contact the doctor yet?” 

“Wh…what?” 

Amanda could only stare at him in awe and shock. She noticed that he chose to ignore her comment instead of pursue it. Did he realize how uncomfortable and awkward she had felt when she had spoken out? How could any man pick up on something like that so quickly? 

Amanda was starting to realize that not every man might be as sadistic and twisted as her ex-husband. She also noticed that she felt more relaxed around Gary now. She had only known him a short while, but she felt more relaxed around him than any other man. What was it about this particular guy that made her feel almost…safe and made her want to trust him and believe that all of her preconceived notions just might be wrong after all? Her thoughts were halted as Marissa entered the room. 

Amanda looked up as Marissa entered and found herself amazed at just how well the young woman could maneuver when she was blind. She sensed that the woman was very strong and very independent, and found that she greatly admired Gary’s friend. Her strength and courage emanated from her. 

Marissa made her way to Gary’s bed and sat down on it gripping Gary’s hand in hers as she inquired, “How are you doing, Gary?” 

“Fine Marissa.” 

“How do you feel?” 

“Tired and I have one heck of a headache…but I’ll live,” he answered while smiling gently at Marissa. 

Marissa could sense the smile and felt more at ease. She then looked up at Amanda who she could sense was looking at her and said, “How’s the patient doing?” 

“He’s stubborn but…” 

“That’s our Gary for you. He’s one of the worst patients…” 

“Marissa…” interrupted Gary’s calm soothing voice. 

Marissa feigned total innocence asking sweetly, “Yes Gary?” 

He saw her joking face and smiled continuing, “Never mind.” 

Marissa return his smile then said, “Now Gary, I want you to lay down and get some rest.” 

“But what about the doctor?” 

“Don’t you worry about him I explained what happened and he told me you might have a concussion. He said you should be brought in but since he lives nearby he’s willing to make a home visit… Miss Riley, has he been conscious since you’ve brought him in?” 

“Yes. I think he has a concussion. He was a little confused earlier but he seems to be alert and clear-minded. I had a concussion before. The doctor will most likely suggest at least twenty-four hours of bed rest…” 

“TWENTY-FOUR HOURS? No, I can’t do that! I have to…” 

Gary silenced his complaints as soon as he remembered Amanda didn’t know of his special newspaper, but the outburst had been enough to prompt her to question, “What? What do you have to do that’s more important then your health?” 

“I have things to do. I can’t just… I can’t stay in bed.” 

Marissa released a small half giggle as she cocked her head towards Amanda saying, “I told you that he’s a very stubborn patient.” 

“Yes you did. I can see we’re going to have our hands full.” 

Gary interrupted, “We? No, no way. You’re not staying here.” 

“Well why not? I am partially responsible for what happened to you. I don’t mind.” 

Gary shook his head rapidly saying, “NO. No, no, no…” then groaned as his headache again reared its ugly head. 

Amanda jumped in saying “You need us here.” 

“No I don’t.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because I have things to do, important things,” Gary insisted. 

“Yes, getting bed rest…” 

“No.” 

Marissa interrupted trying her hardest not to laugh at Gary and at Amanda’s insistence. She said, “Gary, you know Miss Riley is right. Besides you haven’t been sleeping well lately.” 

“No, no don’t take her side. See this is why I want her to leave.” 

“Why?” 

“Because you’ll gang up on me.” 

Marissa couldn’t hold back her laughter as Gary said that. Amanda joined in, much to Gary’s displeasure. 

After the laughing ceased Gary grumbled, “I’m glad that the two of you find my predicament so amusing.” 

“Oh Gary, we’re only picking…” replied Marissa to Gary’s complaint. 

Gary gave her a stern look then spoke her name. Marissa looked at him still half smiling. She struggled to conceal her smirk as she replied, “I’m sorry Gary.” 

Shortly after that the doctor showed up. He examined Gary and determined that the man had a concussion. He told Marissa and Amanda that Gary should get at least twenty-four hours of bed rest and should be observed off and on during that time to make sure he has no further problems. Gary wasn’t happy with the doctor’s suggestions. He had to stop a rig from crashing into a bus full of children around 4 pm, plus he had to avert a robbery at a convenience store. He couldn’t do those things if he was stuck in his bed all day long. The doctor told Marissa, Amanda and Gary that if he has any difficulty breathing, vomiting or experiences any other visual disturbances then they were to call him immediately. He explained that if those things did occur they could signify a more severe problem such as possible brain damage. He then went on to inform them that the initial symptoms should clear up within a day or two and if they didn’t to get in touch with him. 

Once he left Gary looked at Marissa asking, “Marissa what am I supposed to do?” 

“You’re supposed to rest like the doctor said.” 

“I can’t do that.” 

“Why not?” interrupted Amanda. 

Gary looked at her almost as if he had forgotten that she was even there. Marissa inhaled deeply…her friend couldn’t even forget about the newspaper for a few hours. The paper was a blessing but sometimes she felt angry that Gary had such a huge responsibility. The paper really was too much of a responsibility for one man to handle all alone. By the sound of Gary’s voice there must be something very important he had to stop today. She spoke up, “I’ll call Emmett and we’ll run those errands for you.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes Gary. Just…let me know when they need to be done.” 

“I have a very important appointment at four…” 

“Then I’ll go call Emmett. You just try to relax and get some sleep. Everything will be all right.” 

Gary hesitantly lay back down. He wouldn’t let those people be killed. He had to stop both tragedies from unfolding, but every time he sat up too quickly his head throbbed and ached in protest. He did feel rather tired but knew that he wouldn’t rest…not until he knew for sure that those tragedies could be avoided. He hated sending other people to do his job for him. The paper didn’t seem to like him doing that either but in this case he saw no other alternative. Maybe by three he’d feel well enough to get up but… His mind returned to this morning’s events. What was he going to do? If only his accident had been in the paper he could’ve possibly prevented it, but he had only glanced at it before Amanda showed up. Their conversation and her getting upset was what sent those events into motion. Even if he had glanced at the paper again before she left the event was so unexpected that the paper would’ve most likely revealed the article to him too late. 

He decided to stop thinking about it and again focused on his newest problem: how was he going to stop that rig from impacting that bus, and how was he going to prevent that robbery if he was laid up in bed with a concussion? 

Amanda became concerned for Gary as she noticed how silent he suddenly became. She could tell by his facial expressions that something was wrong, but she had no idea what, so she cleared her throat then prompted, “Gary, are you all right?” 

“Hmm? I’m sorry, what?” 

“Are you all right?” 

He glanced up at her then answered, “Yeah. Yes I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure? You look like you’re worried about something. You look distracted…” 

“I’m all right.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” 

She fell silent. She couldn’t help but feel as if something wasn’t right. She sensed that Gary was hedging. She knew that she hardly knows the man but sensed that he was avoiding telling her something. What was it? Why did he feel as if he couldn’t speak up? She glanced up as Gary’s friend returned. 

Gary looked up as Marissa entered the room questioning, “So what did Emmett say?” 

“He said that he’ll be over as soon as his class is done.” 

“Good.” 

“Gary will you please just relax and try to rest?” 

“I will…” 

“Just not yet? Gary look, you’ll only make yourself more upset if you sit there and worry.” 

“I can’t help that Marissa…” 

A knock interrupted him as someone arrived at his door prompting Gary to call, “Yes?” 

“Mister Hobson?” 

Recognizing the voice as belonging to one of his workers he called, “Come on in, Scott.” 

The young man entered and approached him before asking, “How are you feeling, Mister Hobson?” 

“All right, so what can I do for you?” 

“A uh Detective Armstrong called. He said he had some important information you wanted to know. It sounded pretty important so I felt that I should tell you about it.” 

“Thanks Scott.” 

“Sure Mister Hobson. I…I’ll leave you alone.” 

“All right.” 

He then left heading back downstairs. Marissa spoke up, “I wonder what Detective Armstrong wants now.” 

“Who knows the guy always wants something. I really should call him back.” 

“What you really should do is get some rest. I mean it Gary. You need sleep.” 

“I’m fine.” 

“Gary…” 

“Marissa please stop worrying about me.” 

“No. We’ve already had this discussion Gary, and I won’t back down.” 

Gary sighed heavily knowing his friend would continue to pester him. Again he already knew that Marissa had won yet another argument…besides he did feel a little bit tired. It wouldn’t hurt if he slept a little while, would it? He felt his eyelids grow heavy and knew he was exhausted. He also knew he couldn’t rest until he told Marissa and Emmett what events needed to be stopped, and as long as Amanda stayed around he couldn’t do that. 

Gary was more than a little bit joyous when Amanda excused herself to use the bathroom. Marissa waited until the door was closed then questioned in a hushed voice, “What’s in the paper?” 

“An accident over on North State Street. The accident is going to occur around three fifty…a rig wrecks into a school bus. Look Marissa, I’ll probably be fine by then. I can handle it.” 

“No Gary you can’t. You’re hurt. You need to relax a few hours. When’s the next the next…?” 

“An armed robbery at a convenience store around 5 pm. Look, seriously Marissa I should handle this.” 

“Emmett and I will take care of it. I’ll call you after the robbery so you can let me know if anything else needs to be averted. Where exactly is the accident going to occur?” 

“North State Street at the intersection of West Randolph…over near Marshall’s Field.” 

“And the robbery?” 

“A convenience store on the corner of Madison and Franklin. Marissa are you sure Emmett and you can do this?” 

“Do what?” interrupted Amanda as she exited the bathroom. 

Gary jerked his head up, silently wincing as it throbbed yet again before managing to mumble a reply to her inquiry, “Um Marissa’s going to run some…errands for me. I was just asking if she was sure she wanted to do it.” 

“I can do it.” 

“NO! No…thank you Amanda. Marissa is quite capable of handling this for me.” 

“All right, sorry. I just thought I’d ask.” 

Gary realized he was not only abrupt but rude so he quickly apologized to Amanda. She accepted his apology and to Gary’s satisfaction didn’t pursue the issue any further. 

Gary felt more relaxed once Emmett arrived so he lay down and quickly drifted asleep.

 

* * * * * *

 

Gary awoke with a start to his phone ringing. He tried to remember what had happened earlier and why he had this ungodly headache. He grabbed up his phone talking into the speaker sleepily, “Hello?” 

“Gary?” 

“Marissa? Where are you? What time is it?” 

“Did I wake you?” 

“Yes what…?” 

Gary opened his eyes looking out his window…it was evening. He had slept the afternoon away. He glanced over at his clock reading the lighted numbers: 5:30 pm. He had overslept! Not only that he had missed those events in the paper! 

Gary sat up now fully awake. He quickly scanned his home for his paper seeing it lying beside him on his nightstand. He picked it up flipping to the pages where those horrible stories were…they were gone. What? How? 

Marissa cut through his wandering thoughts as she spoke into the receiver more insistently now, “Gary, are you all right?” 

“They’re gone.” 

“What?” 

“They’re gone. I didn’t…” 

“Gary, are you all right?” 

“Yeah I…yes. Marissa, why are you calling me?” 

“Emmett and I just stopped the robbery. I was calling to see if the paper had mentioned anything else.” 

“Emmett?” 

Suddenly it all cam back to him… He had asked Marissa if Emmett would be willing to help him, and he had sent Marissa and Emmett to stop the accident and the robbery. He sighed in relief. The articles were no longer in the paper because Marissa and Emmett had prevented them… Thank God! He spoke up, “You did it.” 

“We stopped the accident and the robbery. Anything else?” 

Gary read through the newspaper from cover to cover. There was nothing else. He was glad answering, “No, nothing else. Thank you so much, Marissa.” 

“Anytime Gary.” 

“Amanda where’s…where did she go?” 

“She left shortly after Emmett and I. She wanted to let you rest. She said she was going to stop in off and on all day to check on you to make sure that you’re fine. How are you feeling Gary?” 

“Better…still tired, but better.” 

“Good that’s exactly what I wanted to hear. I’ll come check on you later tonight. You get some rest, okay?” 

“Yes Marissa.” 

They talked a little longer then said their goodbyes. Gary then settled in the bed and drifted rapidly back asleep again.


	7. Chapter 7

Two Days Later… 

Jack Wallis waited patiently as Thompson brought him some information on Gary Hobson. Thompson did a thorough background search but found little on the man. 

Jack asked, “Tell me what did you find?” 

“Not a whole lot, boss. The man is as clean as a church choir boy…” 

“Nothing stands out?” 

“He had a few scrapes with the Chicago PD, but he’s been cleared in every case. He’s your typical boy scout, the perfect guy next door.” 

“Tell me a little bit about these scrapes with the law.” 

“He has a knack for showing up at the right place at the right time. Where there’s trouble he’s there to stop it. He’s helped the police numerous times: bombings, robberies, fires…you name it he’s probably been involved with it some how. He and Armstrong go back about three years. He met Armstrong when in an attempt to be a good Samaritan a man died…seems there was a boiler explosion in this building. Hobson went up on the roof to help a homeless man get clear of the fire. He attempted to save him by using a ladder. He placed it on the roof of an adjacent building and climbed across. Apparently the homeless man attempted to follow but lost his balance. He fell and died instantly. Armstrong investigated the death. He had suspected Hobson liked to set up accidents to save the day, make himself look like a hero, but it didn’t stick. I think this guy’s psychic, boss. I really do. There are too many coincidences for it not to be considered.” 

“If he is psychic that would explain how he’s successfully thwarted my plans so often…maybe you’re onto something.” 

“I’ll tell you what boss, I don’t put all that much stock into unexplained stuff. I don’t believe in it at all, but after seeing this Hobson guy’s track record… No one’s that busy, boss…even if he has a police scanner how?” 

“I don’t know but I’ve learned never to question something you can’t explain. If he is psychic then he’ll know if I go after her. Damn, that messes up my plans…” 

“So eliminate him.” 

“No, no. My wife has been spending more time with him. My wife may have feelings for him.” 

“And if she does?” 

“We can use that as leverage against her. I could use him to bait her.” 

“You want me to grab him I will.” 

“No, no, no Thompson, you’re jumping the gun here. Let’s wait and see what happens. I have him under surveillance as well as her. I know what’s going on. I keep very close tabs on my wife. I know her every move…just be patient.” 

“And what about Armstrong?” 

“We’ll deal with him when the time is right. I have it all planned out, Thompson. Everything is completely under control. Trust me.”

 

* * * * * *

 

Gary awoke to the insistent screaming of his alarm clock. He laid there whispering softly, “One…two…three…” 

“Meow!” 

THUMP! 

“Right on time, cat.” 

He casually tossed his covers off then sat up. He was feeling much, much better. His head still ached some and his body was sore in several areas. He had discovered that he had some nasty bruising up and down the whole left side of his body where he had impacted with the black-topped street only a couple of days ago. His left arm felt a little stiff as well but for the most part he felt good. 

He slowly made his way to the door opening it to admit the cat who as usual made a mad dash for the still empty food dish sitting in the corner of the room. Gary picked up the newspaper before glancing over at the cat rolling his eyes as he commented, “Now how long is it going to take you to realize that filling up your food dish isn’t exactly my top priority? Every morning you dart in here to that dish and every morning you have to wait until I feed you. Listen cat that dish won’t just up and walk away. Why don’t you try pacing yourself or something?” 

The cat looked at him as if he were boring him to death causing Gary to shake his head mumbling as he closed the door behind him, “Why do I even bother?” 

He glanced up at the cat again before walking to the counter with the newspaper in hand continuing, “Arguing with you is like arguing with Marissa. I never seem to get any where.” 

The cat chose that time to bend down and begin bathing himself prompting Gary to say, “Oh gee thanks. I’m so sorry if I bored you. Wouldn’t want to do that now would I? You know I’m the one who buys your food, cat. You should be glad you don’t have to go out and kill all your meals.” 

The cat again focused completely on him watching as Gary began making himself coffee and heading for the refrigerator. Gary grabbed the milk, giving some to the cat and setting the container on the counter. The cat began lapping at the fresh milk as Gary began to read through the paper halting only when he saw a heading reading: **MAN PARALYZED AFTER ACCIDENT**. 

Man paralyzed? When does this happen? 

_“At 8:15 yesterday morning thirty-nine year old Lawrence Crawford was severely injured after a fork-lift accident. Apparently the fork-lift operator took a corner to sharp knocking over boxes…Lawrence Crawford sustained a severe spinal cord injury, which resulted in paralysis of…”_

“I have to get there. What time is it?” Gary glanced briefly at his watch muttering, “Six-forty, I have time.” 

He quickly pulled out a mug filling it with coffee before unplugging the machine. He then grabbed both the coffee and his coat as he made his way quickly downstairs. He entered the bar without looking up hearing Marissa call to him from across the room, “Gary?” 

“Marissa… I have to go.” 

“What?” 

“I have to go. Are you going to be all right?” 

“Yeah, yes.” 

“When I get back I promise I’ll talk with you all right?” 

“Well yeah, yeah, sure Gary. Fine. Be careful.” 

Gary nodded before rushing towards the door while still reading the article. He was so preoccupied with the paper that he failed to take notice of the man now sitting in the back corner watching him as he made a mad dash for the door.

 

* * * *

 

Jack Wallis decided to pay a visit to McGinty’s bar and restaurant. He has been watching Hobson from a distance and had his men watch the man from a distance to see how close Hobson and his wife were becoming. After the other day when she kept returning to his place throughout the entire day and evening he had decided that he wanted to get a look inside. It was obvious that Hobson was more than just a stranger to his wife now. 

As he gazed around the interior of McGinty’s he had to admit that he liked the place. It was a classy bar. Hobson was doing all right for himself. Business seemed to be running smoothly and people were constantly coming and going. 

He was observing everyone when his quarry came into view. He watched the man rush over to a young blind woman. Wallis had learned from Thompson that the young woman was Marissa Clark. Upon further digging he had discovered that she was actually a partner in the ownership of this establishment. Why a man would yield half of his business to a woman was beyond him. In his opinion women were incapable of dealing with such things. He found himself wondering if Hobson believed in all that equal rights crap. A woman’s responsibility was to stay home and take care of the children not be an owner of any kind of enterprise. Hobson was a fool. 

Wallis watched the man from his obscure corner of the bar. The man rushed over to his friend then turned and headed directly for the door. He seemed to be in an awful big hurry to get somewhere fast. Wallis smirked evilly thinking: ‘Yeah, Hobson, you better run now. Run while you can because if you continue to pursue my wife, well let’s just say that you’ll be very, very sorry.’ 

Wallis nodded his head once he made up his mind about how to proceed. Once he could no longer see Hobson he took another swig of his beer then decided that maybe he should go visit Samantha. Samantha thought that she could escape him, but he would show her otherwise. He would show her that there was no escape from him…EVER! She belonged with him; she was his and nobody else’s! He’d kill her before he ever allowed her to get involved with another man. He was prepared to do whatever was necessary to get her back. She was his! He wouldn’t let her go! He couldn’t let her go! He needed her with him at all times or he’d go totally nuts! 

Because of his strong need to be near Samantha he continued to silently watch her every move. As long as he could see her and he knew where she was he would be just fine. He’d get her back, but he’d have to be patient. If he made his move too soon then she might have the chance to get away from him for good and if he couldn’t find her…he would go crazy. She came back to him before and she’ll come back again. She needed him as much as he needed her. He’d get her back…even if he had to kill Gary Hobson to do it!

 

* * * *

 

Amanda Riley was sleeping comfortably until a voice broke through and someone bounced onto her bed. She heard a voice calling, “Wake up! Wake up!” 

Amanda smiled as she recognized that voice hearing it continue saying, “You’re fakin’! That’s no fair!” 

She opened her eyes and smiled up into the face of the boy beside her asking teasingly, “Not fair? Why isn’t that fair?” 

“You cheat.” 

“I cheat? I would do no such thing. Gregory Michael Evans you ought to be ashamed of yourself calling your mother a cheater.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Oh come here, sweetie.” 

She pulled the precious little boy into her arms giving him a huge hug. 

Gregory squirmed before yelling, “Yuck!” 

“Yuck? Yuck? Are you calling my hugs yucky?” 

“No. I like hugs.” 

“You know what? So do I, and you know what else? I’m going to shower you with kisses and hugs. You deserve them all.” 

“I love you.” 

“Oh, I love you too, sweetie.” 

She hugged him holding him tightly smiling as she held the precious child in her arms. She had always wanted kids but ever since she had a miscarriage she was afraid to get pregnant again. Her heart ached as she remembered how much she had wanted that precious child… 

When her husband had discovered that she was pregnant he had ordered her to get an abortion saying that he never wanted any children, and she would never have any. Amanda refused to get the abortion, which only enraged her husband further. His beatings became more vicious after that. He had tried anything he could think of to make her get rid of the child she had carried within her. Eventually he had succeeded in ridding her of the child he didn’t want. She had been rushed to the hospital that time. He had gotten angry with her when she didn’t have his meal ready for him. She had tried everything to please the man. She had tried to be the perfect wife, so that he would love her and not beat her, but no matter how hard she had tried nothing was ever good enough for him. Her best had to be better. He had yelled at her and cursed at her telling her that she was useless and stupid. He had started slapping her around and she began to fear for her child, for the life of her unborn baby. She fought back, which only enraged him further. When she had fallen he had begun to kick her in the gut calling her every name in the book. She had curled in on herself trying desperately to protect the small little life inside herself, but all of her efforts to protect that precious babe had failed. She remembered waking up in the hospital much later feeling tired and weak. She could barely move and her whole body was enveloped in pain. The doctors eventually told her what had happened to her unborn child: due to the trauma her body had sustained from her husband’s brutal beating she had miscarried. 

A light went out inside herself on that day, and she had become nothing but an empty shell…a far cry from the free spirited, loving person that she had once been before he had entered her life. He had been so apologetic acting as if he truly did care for her. He kept apologizing and trying to comfort her but she no longer felt anything. Her body, her soul, her spirit had been totally numb and dead. 

The beatings continued and she just took them. She began to feel as if she deserved to be beaten. She hadn’t protected her unborn child like a mother should, so she deserved to suffer for not protecting that precious child who would never draw breath, never play, never laugh, never cry because she had failed. She had failed to protect the beautiful child she had carried deep within her womb. 

Eventually she couldn’t take any more beatings. When she ended up in the hospital again as a result of his cruelty she had made up her mind to leave him, to escape him. She became enraged and angry. She knew that she had to run, to flee now or he would kill her. She waited for the right time to leave. A young nurse at the hospital had befriended her and told her that she too had miscarried a child but now she had two beautiful children. As she spoke with the young nurse she felt the slightest spark of her spirit coming back to life. The nurse helped her get free of her husband. She ran to her sister’s home, the only place she could think of to go, and her sister welcomed her with open arms. It was at her sister’s home where she first met Gregory Michael Evans. Her sister had the child while Amanda was hiding there. Amanda showered love all over the precious baby boy. With her sister’s help, and being able to help out with little Gregory, Amanda felt her strength and courage begin to return. She began to forgive herself for the loss of her unborn child… 

Her time at her sister’s ended eventually when her husband had found her again. When he threatened to kill her sister if she refused to return with him she had caved in and never told her sister why she returned to the man who nearly killed her several times. She wanted to protect her and her sister’s child so she went with him. Of course the beatings continued but now she started making plans to get away. She started saving up any amount of money she could find and hiding it. She began to talk to some people also. She found several people who would be willing to help her if she should decide to leave her husband again. She began secretly setting up a new identity for herself. She took her husband’s keys one night when he was passed out drunk and made copies. If she needed to flee in a hurry then she’d have a means to do so. She hid the keys in a safe place. She searched through the phone book for local shelters and wrote the numbers on an index card. She hid the card as well knowing full well if her husband discovered she had anything she could use to escape him that he’d destroy it. Amanda had planned her escape for a long time knowing that if she did get away she would never be going back. 

When she found out that her sister had died along with her sister’s husband leaving young Gregory alone she decided to try to adopt him. Her sister designated her as Gregory’s next living relative and his godmother in her will. When Gregory was given to her she made her escape fleeing with the child knowing, fearing if she didn’t that her husband would kill the boy. She would never let that happen. She would protect the child with her life…and now here that little boy was in her arms some three years later… 

Gregory looked up into Amanda’s eyes and saw that she was crying. He asked, “What’s wrong, mommy?” 

“Oh nothing, sweetie. I’m fine.” 

“No you’re not. Are you thinking of the bad man who hurt you again?” 

Amanda smiled through her tears trying to ease the boy’s mind saying, “You see too much Gregory… Yes I was remembering.” 

“Don’t worry mommy. He won’t find us again and if he does I’ll protect you.” 

“Will you now? Oh my brave little boy your mother would be so proud of you.” 

“Mommy, you miss her don’t you?” 

“Yes sweetie, yes I do. She was a wonderful woman. Oh she loved you so much. I love you so much.” 

“I like having two mommy’s.” 

“Do you, sweetie?” 

“Yep, I feel special.” 

“You are special, my precious little one. You are very special.” 

“Mommy’s watching over us, isn’t she?” 

“Yes. She’s watching over you and I, and so is your daddy. You look so much like your father, Gregory. Do you know he picked your name? Your mom and dad couldn’t decide which name they wanted to call you. Your mom loved the name Michael and your dad loved the name Gregory…” 

“And that’s why I’m called Gregory Michael?” 

“Yes, sweetie, that’s why you’re called Gregory Michael.” 

Gregory gave her a huge hug then gently wiped away her tears saying, “I love you mommy.” 

“I love you too. I love you too… Hey, what do you say we go downstairs and get some pancakes? Pancakes sound good to you?” 

“Yep…” 

“Okay, let’s go!” 

The two went downstairs and made blueberry pancakes together.

 

* * * *

 

Meanwhile… 

Gary ran down the busy Chicago sidewalks again eyeing up his watch: seven-thirty, he was running out of time! He again pulled out the newspaper, stopping he glanced at it. The article still jumped out at him. He had to hurry now before it was too late. The accident was to occur at 8:15. He had forty-five minutes. He had a little bit of time to spare, but he had no idea how the place was even laid out to locate the soon-to-be victim. He had to make time to survey the warehouse so he could help the victim. As he glanced at the article again another headline caught his attention off to the left: **EIGHT YEAR OLD ABDUCTED**. 

“WHAT? No, no, no! When?” 

He scanned the article muttering, “ ‘Eight year old Gregory Evans…’ Gregory Evans? No, not again…” 

He remembered the boy from the mall a few days ago. Someone had attempted to grab the child when he was in the mall with his babysitter. Here again was another incident concerning the same child. He continued reading: 

_Gregory Evans was abducted outside of his mother’s home at 8:25 yesterday. Police are still continuing the search…_

Gary reread the first paragraph…eight twenty-five was exactly ten minutes after the man who was going to be paralyzed. Gary looked at the address sighing in relief when he realized that the factory and the home were actually near each other. He prayed time would be on his side today and waited no longer as he took off for the warehouse. 

He soon came across the warehouse and ran inside. He saw a man who appeared to be recording stuff on a clipboard. Gary didn’t hesitate as he quickly approached the stranger questioning, “Lawrence Crawford?” 

“No. Sorry.” 

“Lawrence Crawford? I’m looking for him. I need to speak with him. It’s an emergency. Can you please tell me…?” 

The guy sighed heavily then reluctantly looked up from his clipboard saying, “Back in section D near the assembly line…” 

“Where’s section D? I don’t…” 

“Go down this aisle, make a left…keep walking until you see the assembly line and head for the stairs. He’s back there. Now could you please leave me alone, Mister? I have a lot of work to do and I’m running really behind.” 

“Uh yeah sure, sorry. Thanks for your time.” 

“Sure pal.” 

Gary walked down the aisle trying to appear as if he actually did belong there. He glanced at his watch then broke into a run. The guy who helped him out glanced up at the man and simply rolled his eyes. Gary made the left and, seeing the stairs beyond the assembly line, he increased his pace. When he got to the area he yelled, “Mister Crawford? Mister Lawrence Crawford?” 

Gary vaguely could make out the sound of back up beeps of a forklift. He quickly scanned the area searching everywhere for some sign indicating where back here someone might be. He was about to give up when he heard a sneeze. He headed towards the sound. When he came across a man he questioned, “Mister Crawford?” 

“Yes?” 

“Mister Lawrence Crawford?” 

“Yes, how can I help you?” 

“You…” Gary was interrupted by a loud crashing sound of impact. He saw the boxes starting to fall and lunged towards Mister Crawford knocking the man clear out of the path of the falling boxes. He groaned loudly as he banged his already bruised side turning just in time to see boxes falling where moments before Mister Crawford had been standing. He looked at Mister Crawford asking, “Are you all right?”

“Yes, yes I am. Thank you so much, uh…” 

“Hobson, Gary Hobson and you’re welcome.” 

“If you hadn’t of been there…there’s no telling what might’ve… Thank you, Mister Hobson.” 

“Anytime. Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Yes, fine.” 

Gary slowly got to his feet as the effort of rising ignited pain across his already sore side. Mister Crawford looked at the young man in concern saying, “But you’re not all right, are you?” 

“I’m fine.” 

“But you’re hurt. Here let me…” 

“I’m fine Mister Crawford. I was in an accident several days ago and I’m afraid that I still have some of those bruises…I’ll be fine.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, I…” Gary stopped as he remembered the abduction. He quickly questioned, “What time is it?” 

“About eight-twenty, why?” 

“I gotta go!” 

“What? But wait…you’re hurt. You really shouldn’t be…” 

Gary jumped to his feet saying, “I have to go,” then took off out of the warehouse running to where Gregory Evans would soon be stolen from. 

The whole way there Gary kept praying that he wouldn’t be too late. He kept praying that he could get to Gregory before the abductor did. He ran faster as he could feel a huge sense of urgency inside of himself. He had to get to that boy now! Before it was too late…


	8. Chapter 8

Gregory Evans headed outside to play. He was bouncing a basketball around when he fumbled the ball. It rolled down towards the sidewalk so he ran after it. He was told not to go out onto the road because it could be dangerous so he tried to get to his basketball before it rolled passed the sidewalk. When he was within reach of it a loud screech caught his attention. He glanced up seeing a big van stop before him and a man jump out. The man came at him, grabbing him so Gregory screamed, just as quickly the man released him and Gregory took off running towards the house calling for his mom. She ran outside frantic trying to see what was going on. She saw two men wrestling around then the one fell to the ground. The other man jumped in the van, which tore off down the road… 

Gary ran around the corner just in time to see Gregory chasing after a rolling basketball. He ran faster, especially when he saw a blue van jerk to a complete halt right in front of the boy. He saw a man jump out of the van and grab the boy. Gary didn’t think as he threw himself towards the man. Gary plowed into the abductor, driving him towards the ground, and at the same time yelled, “Gregory run! RUN!” 

The boy took off running towards the house yelling for his mother. Gary attempted to overpower the would-be kidnapper; they wrestled around on the ground for a little bit then the man suddenly sucker punched Gary right in the stomach. Gary fell hard to his knees. He vaguely heard a man yelling, “Go, go!” 

He forced himself to look up and look at the vehicle now racing away from the scene. As the vehicle tore away from the curb Gary caught a glimpse of the license plate. He only managed to catch the last three digits as the vehicle bolted around the corner: X7Z. Gary then heard a feminine voice scream and looked towards the house. As he saw the source of the scream he couldn’t speak. He could only stare… 

Amanda Riley was cleaning up the morning dishes as Gregory went outside to play. She had watched him for a little bit then focused on her task at hand. When she next looked up Gregory was chasing his basketball. She froze when she saw a blue van pull up to the curb and a man jump out. She took off running outside just in time to see another man tackle the assailant. The two struggled on the ground when the attacker nailed the interferer in the gut. She gasped as the man fell to his knees painfully doubled over at the waist appearing as if he were nearly retching. She saw the kidnapper then jump into the van and the vehicle speed away. When the man on the ground looked up at her she couldn’t speak, but could only stare into the face of one Gary Hobson. After her momentary shock wore off Amanda ordered Gregory inside then ran to offer aid to Mister Hobson. She approached Gary, bending down beside him she asked, “Mister Hobson? Mister Hobson, are you all right?” 

Gary coughed violently then spoke up, “Thought we agreed…Gary…” 

“Oh, Gary…here let me help you up.” 

She placed his arm across her shoulders then helped him to his feet and guided him inside. She sat him on her couch then looked at him in concern before questioning, “How are you feeling?” 

“A little sore, but I’ll be fine.” 

He now held his left hand comfortingly across his stomach concentrating on easing his breathing so his gut wouldn’t ache badly. He glanced at her just when Gregory entered saying, “Mommy who’s he?” 

Gary looked at her in surprise. She turned towards the boy then back to Gary nervously eyeing him up. Gary questioned, “Mommy? You have a son?” 

She inhaled deeply wanting to keep the secret of Grey silent, but she couldn’t do it so she answered, “Yes. Yes I do. This is Gregory. Gregory, this is Mister Gary Hobson.” 

“Is he a bad man, mommy?” 

“No sweetie, he’s helped me several times.” 

The boy nodded then said, “Good.” 

Gary hesitantly asked, “You have a son? Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I was going to, but…” 

“You got too busy?” 

“Gary…” 

“All right. Sorry…” 

Gary looked at her then at the boy before focusing on her again and saying, “We need to call the police.” 

“NO!” 

“No? Amanda, someone just tried to take your son…” 

“No, no police. Please Gary?” 

“Amanda, if we don’t go to the police these people will try again.” 

“No they won’t.” 

“Yes they will. For some reason these guys want your son. The police can protect him. Detective Armstrong will…” 

“No. No cops.” 

“Amanda…” 

“No.” 

“You’re being ridiculous. You don’t have much of a choice here. Calling the police is the best thing you can do.” 

“No police Gary. End of discussion.” 

“Look Amanda, you can’t expect to do everything on your own. You’ll only wear yourself down. Please let me help you.” 

“You’ve already helped me Gary, more than once…” 

“Then let me help again. Listen, I saw the last three digits of that license plate and the make of the vehicle. I might be able to even give a bit of a description of the person who tried to take your boy, but we can’t do this alone. We need outside help. Detective Armstrong is a good guy. I trust the man with my life. Hell, the man’s even saved my life on quite a few occasions. He could help you. Trust me. If you won’t go to the police then at least talk to Armstrong.” 

Amanda considered what Gary said. She knew she couldn’t always rely solely on herself, but she also knew that the police weren’t all that reliable either. Throughout her abusive marriage she had called them multiple times telling them of her husband’s violent rages. The police rarely showed up and when they did they treated her more like a common criminal than a victim of a crime. The police never changed either and she came to learn that she couldn’t rely on their help so she just stopped calling them. She wasn’t about to trust the police again after what they had put her through before. The police were very unreliable and instead of being there to protect and serve they chose to ignore. She wasn’t about to trust a cop, for even after she had gotten a restraining order against her husband the police had often failed to enforce it. They had said that since she was still married her husband could still be near her. She divorced him and even after legally divorcing the man many police departments had failed to enforce her restraining order and she wasn’t about to trust them now. She looked at Gary then spoke, “No cops.” 

“Armstrong is a cop, yes, but he is also a friend and he can help you. He will help you if you let him. Trust me on this, will you?” 

“Gary, I don’t trust policemen and even if he’s your friend…I don’t trust that he will help.” 

“Can’t you take my word on it then?” 

“No I can’t. I’m sorry but too many times words were hollow, empty and didn’t mean a damned thing. Gary, I appreciate your help, really I do, but I just don’t…” 

“Trust me? Is that it? Have I ever harmed you once? No, never…have I ever lied to you? No, never…look Amanda I understand how you feel, believe me I even went through a time when trusting another wasn’t very easy but I did it. You have to trust sometime.” 

“I…I can’t. You don’t understand…” 

“Then help me understand. Please Amanda?” 

“I can’t.” 

“If you can’t learn to trust again then you’ll never completely heal. You got away, but he still controls you.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“HIM, the one who hurt you so badly!” 

“No one…” 

“Bull! Amanda, I know someone harmed you…very badly and now he’s after you…” 

“No, no, no! No one is after me!” 

“Amanda, admit it. This person has tried several times to attack you and now he’s after your son. Someone wants to get their hands on you.” 

“No one does!” 

“Amanda…” 

“Nobody is after me…” 

“Amanda, the longer you deny the truth and refuse to look at the facts the easier you make it for him to try again. Please listen to me. Let’s you and I go on down to the station and talk to Detective Armstrong. If you don’t feel comfortable enough going to the police station then let’s go to his home. I’ll be with you. Please Amanda. You can’t keep running. You have to ask for help. No one will think that you’re weak for asking for some help. If you won’t do it for yourself then think about your son. Think about Gregory. Do you really want his life to be nothing but constant running? Do you want him to never experience what having his own home is like? Amanda just…consider what I’m saying that’s all I’m asking…consider it, please?”

 

* * * * * *

 

Thompson was positive that he was going to get the kid that time and then Hobson interfered. Thompson made sure to look into the face of the man who had interfered. When he recognized Hobson he cursed. He knew how angry Jack would be when he heard of Hobson’s interference yet again. He showed up at Jack’s and hesitantly entered. Jack took one look at Thompson then said, “Let me guess…Hobson, right?” 

“How’d you guess?” 

“Where isn’t that man? I think I’ll go visit that bar of his again. He is such a troublesome person…maybe it’s about time I gave Mister Gary Hobson a message that he won’t forget.” 

“Boss, what if he is psychic? He’ll know you’re coming. I never expected to be stopped. I was very careful. I actually had that boy in my arms then he interrupted me. He knocked me away from the boy. I had to sucker punch him. I jumped into the van and came straight here.” 

“Did he see you?” 

“No, no. I don’t believe so. Things happened too quickly.” 

“What about the plates? Did he…?” 

“Nah. I clocked him pretty good. He went down hard. No, I think he was in too much pain to even focus on the van.” 

“If this guy’s psychic we have to figure out how he learns things.” 

“What?” 

“Well, does he have visions, images of things, or does he have to actually be touching an object to see things? We don’t know how things are transmitted to him. Hell, we don’t even know if the man’s psychic. All we really know is that up until five years ago he was a normal man. Then all of a sudden his name begins to appear in police reports linking him to cases. He has this unexplainable knowledge of things, events, before they even occur. He’s getting this information some how. We just have to figure out how he acquires his futuristic knowledge. If we find that out then we have the upper hand. Maybe we should cool down for some time. Don’t go for the boy or her. We’ll let some time lapse. I do want to visit the bar though. Thompson just back off for the time being.” 

“Sure but boss…going to the bar? I’m not sure that’s such a good idea.” 

“Why not?” 

“Well, what if he can…I don’t know…sense your presence some how? I know this sounds so stupid, but what if he…some how… Boss, if he is psychic he might have already seen your face in visions or something. I think going there is too dangerous.” 

“It may be dangerous but I’m going. Even if he doesn’t see me she may. I want her to know that I know where she is. I want her looking over her shoulder fearing I’m there. I want her to realize that she has no escape and that I can get to her at any time and in any place.” 

“Boss, what about her restraining order?” 

“What about it? The police won’t enforce it. They don’t care, and if they do attempt to enforce it what can they do? Tell me I’m not allowed near her? Just because they tell me I can’t be near her doesn’t mean I’ll listen, besides…” 

“Boss, you’re wanted by the police.” 

“Then I’ll disguise myself. They won’t get near me.” 

“Boss, I just don’t think this is a good idea.” 

“I’m going. She need to know I can get to her at any time and Hobson, well it couldn’t hurt to send the man a message.” 

“But if he’s psychic…” 

“Who cares, he’ll still understand the message.” 

“I don’t think you should draw this Hobson guy into this…” 

“Why the hell not? He got himself involved! He’s making a play for my wife! I’ll be damned if I’ll let him touch her! He needs to learn to mind his own damned business.” 

“But Detective Armstrong…” 

“Who gives a rat’s ass about Paul Armstrong! Hobson is mine to deal with. He’s done nothing but cause problems, and he’s going to learn the penalty for not minding his own damned business.” 

“But boss…” 

“I’ve made up my mind. I know what I’m doing. I’ll be careful where Hobson’s concerned just in case he miraculously gets some insight into what I’m planning on doing to him.” 

With that said Jack Wallis quickly exited the room a plan already beginning to form in the deep recesses of his mind.

 

* * * * *

 

The Next Day… 

Gary awoke to his alarm and quickly showered. He decided to go have a small talk with Armstrong. He knew he shouldn’t interfere in Amanda’s life but all of his instincts were screaming at him, demanding he take action and soon. She was in trouble. She needed help, and the longer she refused to accept any aid the bigger a target she made herself and her son. He tried talking some sense into her yesterday explaining how she couldn’t handle this threat on her life all alone and again she took a defensive stance claiming no one was after her. How could she even continue believing she was safe when all the evidence screamed that she wasn’t? The woman both confused and infuriated him at the same time. He couldn’t just stand by and let her be victimized. He had to do something and talking to Armstrong seemed to be his best option right now. The two had argued yesterday and again they solved absolutely nothing. Why couldn’t the woman see how much her outright denial of the facts was putting not only her life, but also the life of her son at risk for harm? 

Gary rapidly dressed and ate. He picked up his newspaper and read through it, glad to see nothing needed his undivided attention…yet.

 

* * * *

 

Amanda Riley awoke and showered and again her curiosity plagued her. Why did she let Hobson get to her so easily? She had sworn not to visit the man or even agree to talk to his friend last night, but now here she was actually considering going to McGinty’s. She couldn’t believe that she was actually considering talking to Gary’s friend Armstrong either. She hated to admit that Gary could be right about her being in danger but when she analyzed the facts they all pointed to danger. She also hated to admit that maybe her husband had found her again and was again stalking her. She moved only a few weeks ago to this state. How could her husband have possibly tracked her down so quickly? She was very careful with covering her tracks…except with Gregory along she was easier to track. Even after using a fake birth certificate that said he was eight instead of six still didn’t help to hide their location very well. She covered up her true identity very well, but not her son’s. Her husband probably searched for Gregory knowing that where the boy was she would definitely be. She silently cursed. When would she get free of that man? Would she ever truly get free of him? She was tired of being on the run and knew that Gregory deserved a better life than the one she was presently providing him with. He needed stability and she couldn’t yet provide that for him. He never complained, ever, but in her heart she knew that Gregory deserved to have a place to call home, a place where he would be safe always. She also wanted a permanent and stable home… 

As she thought over the conversation she had had with Gary the previous night she made up her mind. She would speak to his friend and see if he could help her at all. She didn’t even try to get her hopes up knowing this idea could be useless, but she had to at least try it. She decided to head over to McGinty’s to talk to Gary about her decision.

 

* * * *

 

Amanda hesitantly ascended the steps leading up to Gary’s room. She had inquired as to his whereabouts in the bar and was told that he was still upstairs. She knew she was taking a huge risk trusting the man, but she was out of options. She was so tired of running and living in fear even after she had divorced her husband. If Gary could help her get a normal life she would try it. She came to his door and hesitantly knocked. From the other side of it she heard his voice reply, “Coming! Hold on a minute.” 

She could hear his footsteps as he made his way to the door then he opened it. He at first only stared then spoke up, “Amanda? Can I help you?” 

“Yes.” 

“How?” 

“Yes.” 

“What?” 

“I’ll give it a shot.” 

“What?” 

“I’d like to speak with your friend Detective Armstrong.” 

“Seriously?” 

“Yes. Will you come with me? Please Gary?” 

“I’d be happy to.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Let’s go.” 

“Now? But what…?” 

“I was on my way out. Let’s go.” 

“But…” 

“Amanda, do you really want to do this?” 

“Yes…” 

“Then let’s go. If you change your mind just speak up.” 

“No, I’m…I’m sure. I want to do this. I’m tired…of running.” 

“All right then let’s go.” 

The two headed downstairs to the bar together.

 

* * * *

 

Jack Wallis decided to pay a visit to McGinty’s to check up on Mister Hobson. He watched from the street when he saw his wife enter. He followed her inside hanging back at a distance so she couldn’t see him. He was ready to kill when he saw her go to the stairs and make her way up to Mister Hobson’s place. Why was she visiting him? What was she doing here at this time in the morning? She had no reason to be at Mister Hobson’s, so why was she? 

He was so angry that he deliberately took a seat right at the bar. He sat where he would have a perfect view of those stairs…and anybody descending those stairs would definitely see him. It was time Samantha realized he had found her again! 

He ordered a beer and sat patiently waiting for the two to come down those steps. His mind drummed up all kinds of scenarios and images of what Hobson could be doing with his wife right now and each time his mind showed him a new scenario he wanted to kill! He was ready to explode. 

Finally after what seemed like hours the two descended those stairs and it took all the self-control Wallis had not to jump up and rip Hobson’s throat out. The man looked so damned smug! How dare he even approach his wife! The bastard would pay for courting his wife! She would pay for leading him on! How dare they flaunt their relationship like that! It made him sick! His hands began to shake in rage. He clenched them tightly together into fists ignoring how his nails dug deep into the tender flesh of his palms. She would pay for her betrayal, and he would pay for pursuing her! Just then his wife looked directly at him and he felt euphoric as he saw her stark terror. She tore away from Hobson’s side running for the door like the devil was after her. Wallis laughed sinisterly and viciously. Hobson looked at him just then and his face went from shock to anger. The man looked as if he saw pure evil and recognized it. Hobson then turned and ran after Samantha. 

Wallis felt totally smug. He felt totally powerful. He held all the control here; he was in control. He decided that since he revealed his presence to his wife that he could now make his exit. As he left McGinty’s he felt overjoyed and extremely charged up. He had showed her! 

Jack laughed as he made his way down the sidewalk heading in the opposite direction that his wife and Hobson had taken… Life was great right now!

 

* * * *

 

Gary and Amanda headed downstairs when Gary noticed that Amanda was no longer focusing on him. She was staring intently across the room. Gary felt fear for her as her face when stark white as if she had just seen a ghost. He started to ask her what was wrong when without warning she took off at a dead run. She ran as if hell’s angels were pursuing her. It was then that Gary focused on a man who was smiling his way. The man’s smile seemed cold and sinister. Gary felt cold chills rush through his veins. The man seemed as if he was purely evil; Gary shuddered inside as he read the insanity in the man. Then he remembered Amanda and took off after her…temporarily forgetting the man at the bar…


	9. Chapter 9

Gary ran out of McGinty’s quickly surveying the area. He glanced to his left then to his right. He could see Amanda’s rapidly retreating form half way down the sidewalk so he took off running to catch up with her. Finally, when he caught up to her, he grabbed her gently. She screamed prompting Gary to yell, “Amanda? Amanda? It’s me! It’s Gary. Amanda, look at me! Look.” 

Just then she did but as her haunted frightened eyes looked into his he had an incredible sense that she wasn’t seeing him. Gary calmed his voice fearing if he didn’t that he’d panic her further. He hushed his voice and gentled it then tried to get her attention again, “Amanda? Amanda, it’s Gary. Gary Hobson. Please look at me. Amanda, it’s Gary. Please look at me.” 

She choked out, “Gary?” 

“Yes it’s me.” 

“Oh Gary.” 

She then threw herself into his arms holding him, hugging him desperately. Gary was completely caught off guard by her actions. When he could feel her body shaking and hear the gasping in her voice he knew that she was very scared, so he wrapped his arms comfortingly around her. She started to cry so Gary held her tighter feeling her desperation and fear seeping out of her and into him. 

He had no idea how long they stood there with him holding her in his arms, but he did so. He offered her the strength and comfort she needed and held her as she pulled her scattered thoughts and feelings together. She needed comfort and he offered it to her freely without reservation. 

Gary felt an overwhelming sense of protectiveness for the beautiful, strong spirited woman. She had suffered, he was sure of that, and though he knew little of her past he knew, sensed, that she needed a little support along the way. He offered that support to her willingly without expecting anything in return. 

Gary felt her shuddering start to subside and she was gasping as if she were attempting to stop her tears. He refused to leave her go. He would release her when she told him that she was ready. 

Amanda forced her erratic heart to slow down and she made herself catch her breath. She needed to regain her composure. She realized she was being held by Mister Hobson and knew she shouldn’t be hugging him, but it just felt so good to actually be held gently. Her husband never offered her hugs or a shoulder to cry on when she desperately needed it. He would instead storm out of the house and go to the nearest bar. He believed that such shows of affection, whether in the home or in public, were unnecessary. He would often say that his parents never offered him any comfort when he cried so why should he. He was told to suck it in and deal with it on his own. He very rarely offered any comfort to her. When he did it was to get her to accept his apology and make her believe that this time he would back up all of his empty promises to her. She had learned the hard way that he would never change and nothing she could say or do would ever change the man. It was a very hard and difficult lesson to learn because she had wanted so much to be the one to heal all of his pain. Now she saw that he would never change, and she couldn’t make him change. She had been deluding herself. No one would change unless they wanted to and her husband refused to even admit that he had a problem to begin with. 

She calmed herself beginning to feel more in control. She could feel the rawness in her throat as she tried to resist crying more. She hated that sound of gasping that often accompanied tears so she focused on Gary. He felt so good, so right, holding her. She sensed deep down inside herself that here was a man she could trust with her life, with her secrets. Here was a man that she could actually trust. She felt afraid as she sensed her heart opening a crack, just a teeny little crack, to admit trust to begin to make a spark of an appearance inside herself once again. She knew, sensed, she could trust this man but she was very afraid to do so. Trusting in him was a huge step for her…one that was very necessary for her to take to begin healing completely from the brutal, vicious past she had left behind her when she walked out on her husband for good. 

She was rather slow in pulling from him. She hated abandoning his arms. It felt so good to be held again…to be held by someone who actually seemed to care for her and about her. She was glad that someone could still care for her even knowing, or in Gary’s case, sensing that she was damaged goods. He didn’t seem to care at all about her traumatic past. He never accused her of being at fault for the abusive marriage or anything. She up into Gary’s eyes and nearly cried again as she saw pure sincere concern in his eyes. He wasn’t angry or mad that she had just thrown herself into his arms, instead he seemed glad and relieved… Gary Hobson was such a mystery to her. She tried to understand him but with such bad experiences in her past dealing with men she found that very difficult to do. To her Gary Hobson was an enigma. She nearly did burst into tears again as Gary raised his hand and gently wiped away her tears. She flinched on instinct fearing a strike would be presented to her but she didn’t jerk free of his arms because she…she trusted that he would not hurt her. He slowed the movement of his hand once he noticed her sudden anxiousness and she felt a tear roll down across her cheek as that simple motion of his made her feel special. Gary then spoke up in a warm gentle tone of voice, “Are you all right, Amanda?” 

She looked into those beautiful mud-puddle green eyes of his and replied, “Yes, I am now. Gary…thank you for…for being here for me.” 

“Sure. Any time. Would you like to sit down?” 

“No, no. I’d rather walk if that’s okay with you.” 

“Walking is good. I enjoy walking. Let’s go.” 

They walked side by side down the sidewalk. When Gary saw that they were near the Riverfront he headed that way. He went to the lake path then looked at Amanda and said, “I love it down here on the waterfront…looking out on the water it’s just so…relaxing.” 

“I love the water.” 

“You do? Well now that’s something I didn’t know about you.” 

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me Gary…” 

“You’ll tell me when you’re ready…or maybe you won’t…that choice is yours to make, Amanda.” 

“I think it’s only fair I tell you a little bit more about myself. You’ve been so great to me and have helped me and my child without pushing too hard to discover why all these things keep happening to us.” 

“I’d like to be your friend Amanda. I don’t need to know why those things happened to you, although I won’t lie to you I am very scared for you and Gregory…” 

“And you should be… Gary, I have to tell you a few things.” 

“Only if you want to not because you feel an obligation to tell me.” 

“I want to tell you. I need to tell someone and I’d rather…tell someone I actually…trust…” 

Gary smiled at her, a beautiful brilliant smile when said that. He felt extremely happy. This woman before him was actually daring to trust in someone…a big step for her and Gary sensed that in taking that step Amanda would be able to heal completely. Gary spoke up, “Thank you.” 

“For what?” 

“Just…thank you.” 

“Gary, I haven’t been myself in a very long time. I…I have a secret… One that I should’ve shared with you already only…I was too afraid to…Gary, I’m afraid someone is really after my son and I. I’m afraid he’s found us again.” 

“He?” 

“Gary, a long time ago I was married. I thought I loved this man and I thought that he loved me too only…instead of being the doting, loving husband I expected him to be…he was violent…short-tempered…always angry and moody… Gary, he would…he, um…my husband…” 

Gary gently spoke up saying, “Your husband beat you, didn’t he Amanda?” 

She could only nod her head in response. Gary continued, “I’m sorry you had to live like that. I’m sorry that you have suffered so much for someone so young, so full of life and spirit…” 

Amanda laughed sarcastically then said, “I don’t have any spirit…” 

Gary stopped and faced her as he said, “That’s where you’re wrong, Amanda. You are one of the most spirited people I know. You’re beautiful, caring, friendly…from what I could see you’re a terrific mother… You’re very smart and gentle. You remind me a lot of Marissa actually.” 

“No, no. I’m nothing like her. She’s so…she’s so independent and strong. She has strength and courage…me? I just have this fear and anger. I just feel so… I don’t know.” 

“Amanda, you are a very strong and independent woman too. You have strength and courage…” 

“No I don’t.” 

“Yes you do. It takes a lot of courage to walk away from a man you feared. It takes a lot of courage to raise a child. It takes a hell of a lot of courage to continue living in this city knowing someone’s after you. You are one of the bravest women I know. You should be proud of that, proud of yourself and all of your accomplishments. Look at all you have survived and you still can find it in your heart to face your fears and to dare to trust again. You are a magnificent woman Amanda Riley. I think that it’s way past time for you to accept that. 

Amanda couldn’t speak. She felt her throat get tight and was sure she was going to cry again, but she didn’t. She looked up at this man who was her friend, who was more a stranger to her than friends should be. He was more a stranger because she has deliberately been keeping him at a distance, keeping herself from daring to befriend him. She felt bad that she kept him at such a distance and angry that her husband caused her to be so leery of another’s intentions. Gary had willingly accepted that about her. He willingly accepted that she felt a need to distance herself from him. He questioned her on several occasions but he always, always stopped when she became upset. She was discovering that Gary Hobson was truly a magnificent man. She cleared her throat then spoke again, “My husband…has been following me for years.” 

“Are you still married?” 

“No, I divorced him years ago, but he still follows me. I didn’t want to admit that anyone was after me because I didn’t want to accept that he had found us again. I thought for sure I lost him in Michigan but then I saw him today. He’s here Gary. He’s in Chicago and he wants me.” 

“Is your husband the man who was sitting at the bar earlier?” 

“When we went downstairs? Yes. I…I felt all that fear come back when I saw him. I didn’t know what to do so I…I ran…as fast as my legs would carry me. He won’t leave until he gets what he’s here for.” 

“Well that will never happen! I’ll be damned if I’m going to let that monster get his hands on you again!” 

“Gary, there’s nothing you can do. He’ll use any means to get to me.” 

“Such as?” 

“If necessary he’ll go after someone I care for…”

“Gregory. He’s after your son so he can lure you to him.” 

“I believe that’s his plan.” 

“Then we’ll talk to Armstrong and he’ll put you under police protection…” 

“Gary…” 

“I know you don’t trust policemen but Armstrong can help…” 

“Gary…” 

“Amanda consider it…” 

“I did Gary. I want to talk to your friend.” 

“Then what…?” 

“I’m afraid…for you.” 

“What? Why?” 

“Gary my ex-husband will use anyone I care for against me to trap me.” 

“Armstrong can protect you both…” 

“No, Gary. Listen to me. He’ll use anyone I care for and…” 

“And what?” 

“That means you too…” 

Gary fell silent as he realized what she was telling him. As he thought of what she just said he suddenly remembered that sense of being observed he’s been experiencing lately. Could her ex-husband have been watching him? Gary spoke up, “Oh my God…” 

“What?” 

“He’s been watching you. He’s been watching me too.” 

“Gary, how can you be sure?” 

“Ever since I met you I’ve sensed I was being observed…” 

“Gary, you may be in more danger than I thought.” 

“What?” 

“Jack is the jealous type. He used to get angry if a man even looked my way. If he’s been watching us both…” 

“He may think that we’re more than just friends.” 

“Gary, he’ll kill you!” 

“No he won’t…” 

“Gary, I want you to leave me alone.” 

“What?” 

“He won’t harm you if you stay away…” 

“I’m not going anywhere.” 

“But you have to…” 

“No. I’m staying with you.” 

“Why? You’ll only get hurt if you stay with me.” 

“Then that’s a risk I will just have to take.” 

“No Gary. You can’t! You have to leave me be.” 

“No Amanda, I refuse to walk away as if we’ve never met.” 

“But you’ll be safer that way…” 

“I’m not leaving you alone to face him.” 

“Why?” 

“Because Amanda, friends don’t bail out on friends at the first sign of trouble. A true friend would never leave their friend when he or she needs them the most. I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to stay with you. You can’t do everything alone. You need someone to be there for you and here I am. I told you before that I will help you no matter what the risks and I mean what I say. I won’t let you to face this challenge all on your own. I won’t leave you. I said I wanted to help you. When I offered my aid I offered knowing that some day I might have to put myself in danger to protect and help you. Amanda, I’m willing to take the risks. I’m willing to do anything if it means that you will be able to live completely free of him. I’m not leaving.” 

Amanda felt fresh tears spring to her eyes. Tears of joy and fear intermingled. She was so happy that he was willing to risk so much to help her but she also greatly feared for his safety. She found herself praying to God above, begging him to watch over Gary and to keep him safe. She prayed that God would keep Gary, her and her child safe and she truly believed that God would fulfill that promise. Feeling such certainty that God would protect all of them she felt a lot better. She looked at Gary saying, “Thank you so much. You have been such a great and patient friend to me.” 

“You’re welcome. I promise I’ll help you get through this.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Now what about Armstrong? Do you still want to talk to him?” 

She hesitated then spoke up, “Yes…if you really think he can help.” 

Gary smiled nodding his head then said, “Are you ready to go?” 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” 

“All right.”

 

* * * *

 

As Amanda saw the sign for the Chicago Police Department up ahead her steps slowed. Gary looked at her in concern questioning, “Having second thoughts?” 

“No, no. Just bad memories concerning police departments.” 

Before Gary thought of what he was saying he spoke up, “I know what you mean.” 

Amanda eyed Gary up. She swore that she saw him shudder and get more anxious as they approached the police department, but why? She suddenly remembered the first time her and Gary were here together. Gary’s friend had started saying something about Gary. She remembered him saying that Gary hadn’t been there since…but Gary had quickly cut him off as if what his friend was going to say greatly upset him. She found her curiosity was now peaked. She could tell that Gary was almost as uncomfortable as she was visiting the police department. She didn’t ask those burning questions hovering at the tip of her tongue…yet. Instead, she continued on towards the station with Gary. They entered the police station with Gary in the lead. He stopped to let her catch up then said, “Armstrong’s office is that way. I’ll go speak to him first if you’d like.” 

“Um, yes I would.” 

As they approached Armstrong’s office Gary noticed Amanda slow down and sensed her sudden apprehension. He looked at her then questioned, “Are you going to be all right out here?” 

She only nodded. Gary continued, “If you would feel more comfortable with me then…” 

“I’ll wait here. I…I don’t know him. He seems kind of…intimidating.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” 

“All right. If you feel uncomfortable at all just come in. I’m going to explain the situation to him. I’ll come get you.” 

“Thanks Gary.” 

“If it’s any help you can see me right through this window.” 

She nodded then Gary entered, knocking first. Armstrong sat at his desk doing paperwork. He didn’t even bother to look up to see who his visitor was as he asked, “Yeah?” 

“Detective Armstrong, can I…speak with you?” 

Armstrong looked up as he recognized the voice of his visitor. He said, “Gary, sure come on in. So have you had any more run ins with our mystery woman?” 

“Um…that’s why I’m here.” 

Armstrong stopped what he was doing completely and gave Gary his undivided attention. He spoke up, “I’m listening.” 

“Well she…she’s here.” 

“What?” 

“Right outside. She’s kind of scared to come in…” 

“Why?” 

“Armstrong she’s running.” 

“How do you know?” 

“She told me. She came here to speak with you. She wants protection if you can provide it.” 

“Well Hobson, there are certain procedures…” 

“Look, I know there are procedures, ways of doing things but… She needs help. She is willing to ask for it. Look, at least hear her story then afterwards you can decide what you want to do.” 

“You know this is very unusual Hobson, but I like you and I kind of owe you. I’ll listen to her story.” 

“Thank you. Oh Armstrong…she’s a little bit shaken up, and she doesn’t trust police officers…ANY police officers. The only reason that she agreed to speak with you is because you’re a friend. Go easy on her.”

 

* * * *

 

Meanwhile… 

Winslow spotted Hobson as soon as the man entered the station. He wondered who the very attractive blond was accompanying him. Winslow only shook his head when he watched Hobson make a beeline for Armstrong’s office. He often felt weird about the man. Hobson always got mixed up in trouble. Winslow often wondered if Hobson suffered from Muchousin by proxy…setting up accidents only so he could come in, save the day and be declared the hero. He wasn’t sure if Hobson was trouble or not. He had even confronted Armstrong several times with his suspicions. Paul would only shake his head and rattle off some incident in which there was no possible way Hobson could’ve set something up. Gary Hobson was certainly a strange individual and Winslow really didn’t know what to think of the man. 

Winslow smirked as he saw Toni Brigatti marching his way. She had been a Federal Marshall and then had transferred to Chicago PD. She was a tough-as-nails cop who always got her man, or woman, in the end. She had a tendency to be somewhat rude at times and downright harsh when talking with some of the other officers. Some of the guys called her the ice queen behind her back. She took her job very seriously and always did spectacular with solving her cases. She might be a little abrupt at times but she knew what the hell she was doing. Winslow hated to admit it but he admired her. She was one very good cop…her only problem was her apparent taste in men. Brigatti had a thing for Gary Hobson, though she’d never admit it to anyone. She was attracted to him. Of all the men she could take an interest in she had to pick a very unusual, very bizarre man. Winslow would never understand what that woman could possibly see in Gary Hobson. Hobson was the only one who could successfully crack that hard exterior shell Brigatti always presented to the world. He was the only one that could make Brigatti lose her focus and her balance. He was one of the few men that had managed to get beyond the mask Brigatti seemed to project to everyone. Winslow couldn’t resist teasing her as she stopped by him. He spoke up, “Hey Brigatti, your boyfriend’s here.” 

“Shut up, Winslow.” 

“No seriously. He’s talking to Armstrong right now.” 

“Winslow for your information I don’t have a boyfriend and I intend to keep it that way for a very long time. Now if you’ll excuse me I have work to do.” 

“You’re not even the slightest bit interested in why Hobson showed up here with a beautiful blond?” 

He was smirking at her patiently waiting for her reaction. She jerked her head up at the mention of Hobson her cheeks flushed briefly then a spark of anger flared in the depths of her eyes. She spoke evenly trying to keep any possible emotions from slipping out in her voice. She asked, “Hobson’s here? Why?” 

“Don’t know, but him and Armstrong seem to be having a very serious discussion.” 

Brigatti tried to ignore the sense of butterflies in her stomach, the way her heart pounded and the way she felt tingly all over just at the simple mention of Hobson’s name. She swore she wouldn’t look for Hobson, but cursed as her self-control slipped. She saw him in Armstrong’s office and deliberately ignored the sudden excitement and anxiousness she felt at again seeing him. She realized she was staring so she jerked her eyes away focusing on the blond Winslow had mentioned. The blond was definitely attractive. What was she doing with Gary? Gary was her…Brigatti immediately slammed the door on those thoughts and ignored the stab of jealousy she suddenly felt regarding the woman. She turned from the scene and focused all of her energy on the job at hand. She quickly put space between her and Winslow entering her office. The last thing she needed was to see the man’s triumph over discovering that she still indeed had feelings for Gary Hobson that were more than professional. 

Brigatti tried not to think of her, but her mind refused to leave her even a moment’s solace. All she could seem to focus on was Gary Hobson and those memories of how his kiss felt so good at that jewelry store. Gary’s kiss had been so intense that day that she had failed to catch a jewel thief making a quick switch trading a fake jewel for the Larmontofe Diamond. She had been angry about that particular kiss and not because she had been tricked, no, she was angry that day because Hobson was one hell of a kisser. She nearly drowned in his kiss. She never, ever, got that caught up in a simple kiss in her entire life. She also hated to admit just how much she had enjoyed her cover: being married to Mister Thurston, alias Gary Hobson. She had enjoyed that false marriage to the man just a little too much. Just when she had managed to get angry with the man he turned around and retrieved the damned diamond saving her career in the process. She could never stay angry with that man for more than a few minutes and knowing that really annoyed her. She didn’t let men get too close, and she never ever left a man get under her skin, but Gary Hobson had managed successfully to weasel his way into her heart…though she’d never willingly admit that she was extremely attracted to him. 

She started pacing as thoughts of Gary Hobson kept entering her mind. Damn the man for getting to her! It was so frustrating! Why did Gary leave her feeling so unbalanced? Why did he distract her so much? Forget him Toni you have much more important things to attend to. Focus Toni focus! Of course all of her silent urgings to forget him and focus fell on deaf ears because as long as that man was in the same vicinity as she was and she could easily see him from her vantage point her mind would not give her any peace. He disturbed her even when he was way across a busy police station. Damn you Hobson! What is it about you that…? She got a sudden urge to throw open a window. Her mind was no longer thinking pure thoughts now she was wondering just how good a lover the man was… He had a great body and those eyes… 

Focus, Toni, focus! 

But she couldn’t as her fantasies seemed to be attempting to take charge of her mind. I bet he looks beautiful naked…Toni stop! Stop right there! She spoke out without realizing it saying in a firm tone of voice, “Damn you Hobson get the hell out of my head!” 

Lucky for her none of her co-workers were nearby to hear that statement of hers. She nearly screamed as she remembered how tight his jeans fit on that sexy torso of his…damn it! Why was he monopolizing her mind like this? He was definitely not her type, not her type at all! So why couldn’t she seem to think of anything else but him? She clenched her hands into fists as she pictured how he’d look in the heat of passion… 

“Oh God Gary…” 

She swallowed hard and jerked away from that man. She walked purposely to her window inhaling deeply the fresh air. She had to stop thinking of him, especially in that way. He was just a man, an ordinary man. They had dated only briefly when her job got in the way making it nearly impossible to continue. Gary had said he understood perfectly. They agreed to just be friends. Friends didn’t have intense sexual fantasies about one another. Gary was her friend not her lover, so why did she continue to think of just what he might be like in the bedroom behind closed doors?


	10. Chapter 10

Back in Armstrong’s office… 

Armstrong watched Gary closely. He sensed Gary was hiding something. He said, “I’ll speak with her but Hobson…” 

“Yes?” 

“Tell me what it is you’re not saying.” 

“Noth…nothing.” 

“Nothing? Okay. Could you at least give me a hint as to what has occurred to bring her to me?” 

“Another attack was attempted…” 

“On her?” 

“No, no…on her son. He was outside playing. Somebody tried to abduct him from the yard…” 

“WHAT?” 

“She said that her ex-husband…stalks her. He was abusive. He pursued her here and now he wants her back.” 

“Are they still married?” 

“No, no divorced. She has a restraining order out against him. She saw him earlier…at McGinty’s.” 

“What was she doing there?” Armstrong asked in a suspicious tone of voice. 

Gary simply shrugged his shoulders saying, “She wanted to talk. Look, she’s really upset and afraid not only for herself but for her son. Is there anyway that you can help her?” 

Armstrong dropped his head as he digested this new unexpected information. He sighed heavily then said, “Bring her in. I’ll see what I can do for her.” 

“Good. Thank you.” 

“Hobson, when abuse is involved things can get very…sticky…” 

“I know.” 

“I’m warning you. Watch your back. You got yourself involved and now you have to face the consequences of caring. Domestic violence situations are extremely intense and complex.” 

“I’ll be fine Armstrong.” 

“Will you?” 

“Yes.” 

“Gary, be very careful…tread lightly. Even the police hate responding to a domestic violence situation.” 

“And just why is that?” 

“Because the situation is very, very unpredictable. The abuser could decide to turn on the police for just getting involved in his personal affairs. Sometimes an abuser has a gun or a knife. Abusers are completely unpredictable, you can never tell what they will do or say. Often the victim calls the police then gets angry when they respond. The victim will often defend their abuser and protect him no matter if they’re covered in bruises or not, whether they are scared to death or not. More often than not the victim refuses to press any charges against the one who hurt them. Without the victim’s cooperation we can’t do anything. I’m just warning you. Be extremely careful.” 

“I am. I will.” 

“All right. Bring her in.” 

Gary exited the office and approached Amanda. She looked up at him very uncertain. Gary gently questioned, “Do you think you can do this, Amanda?” 

“Yes.” 

“You’re sure now? You make the call…this is your decision.”

“I’m ready.” 

“Just speak up if you change your mind.” 

She nodded then gripped Gary’s hand. Gary held hers and escorted her inside. He said, “Armstrong this is Amanda…” 

Amanda extended her hand in greeting saying, “I believe we’ve already met, Detective Armstrong.” 

“Yes we have. Would you prefer to sit down?” 

“Yes. Thank you.” 

“Gary has told me that you believe you know who’s attempting to harm you.” 

“Um yes…I have a fair idea.” 

“Could you tell me please?” 

A long silence proceeded the question. Amanda focused on her lap, clenching her hands nervously together. Gary placed his over hers gently. She felt more at ease with Gary’s tender, comforting gesture. 

Paul watched her. She was afraid and nervous as hell. He had to take things nice and slow or she’d clam up. He gently prodded again, “Who do you believe is after you?” 

She sighed heavily, hesitating. Paul continued, “Take your time.” 

“Um my…my ex-husband…Jack.” 

“What makes you think he’s after you?” 

“I um… We were married for quite some time. He…he was a kind man when we met, but after we wed he…he changed.” 

“Changed? How?” 

Amanda hesitated yet again. She didn’t trust any police so what the hell was she doing here? As she felt Gary’s gentle and encouraging squeeze on her hand she remembered why she was here: to stop her fear and end her nightmare forever. She at the moment found herself extremely glad that she was not here alone, that she had a supporter and friend. Gary’s simple touch encouraged Amanda to continue. She looked at Paul Armstrong then continued, “Um my husband…he became…irrational, easily angered, irritable… He started…hurting me. I was hospitalized several times as a result of his…treatment of me. I feared he’d kill my son and I so…so I ran. I took my son and ran to another state. We were safe for a little while but…it wasn’t long before my…husband found us. He started following me around. He’d call my home nearly every night and whisper into the telephone that I belonged only to him, that I was his. He eventually changed his methods. He moved on to…letters…mailing me these letters of how he had seen me go here or there. He reminded me that I’d never be free of him, that he could find me anywhere, at anytime and that he was always nearby watching my every move. He started showing up at the house. One night he broke in. I took Gregory and ran. After that as soon as I discovered that Jack had again found us I quickly picked up and left running again. He had found me every time I have moved. I ended up here about a month or so ago. Shortly after my arrival here the attacks on my son and I started to occur. I refused to believe he could’ve possibly found us again. He did…he showed up at Gary’s bar yesterday… He was sending me a message…that he had found me again and wouldn’t let me go.” 

“Would you be willing to describe your husband for me?” 

“Um will it help me to be rid of him?” 

“Yes I believe it will.” 

“He’s threatened to kill me if I speak of him to anyone.” 

“If you want to be free of him you’ll have to speak up soon. It’s your choice. No one is saying that you must do this. The decision is completely yours to make.” 

“Now you sound like Gary.” 

“Really? You wouldn’t happen to have a picture of him somewhere, would you?” Armstrong hoped she did but had doubts. She probably destroyed them all to forget him completely. Amanda spoke up, “Yes…yes I do.” 

Paul looked at her in surprise then asked, “You…you do?” 

“Yes.” 

“Why?” questioned Armstrong without thinking of what he was saying. 

“I kept one to show Gregory. Jack has a lot of connections. He’s into some sort of business. I don’t know much about it but he always can find people willing to do his bidding. I kept a picture of him to show my son. I fear that Jack will try to abduct him to use him against me. I showed Gregory the picture so he would know the man if he saw him on the street and could get away quickly.” 

“Do you have it with you or…?” 

“Yes.” 

She dug the picture of Jack out of her purse clenching it tightly in her hands. Should she show him? Jack had promised her that if she talked he’d kill her. What if…? 

She looked up at Gary who said, “It’s your choice Amanda. Your decision…Armstrong can help you if you let him. He might be able to free you completely from your husband. Amanda, the choice is yours to make, yours and yours alone. Are you willing to take this chance, which may or may not work or would you rather not risk it? It’s your call. This is your life we’re talking about here. Not mine, not Armstrong’s but yours. You are in control. The call is yours to make.” 

She stared into Gary’s eyes and felt so safe. She was so grateful for all of his help and so grateful that he understood her fears and her uncertainties. He was allowing her the freedom, the right, to make her own decision. She wasn’t used to a man stepping back to leave her decide on her own. All the men she has ever known throughout her life have prevented her from making any decisions. They dictated what she could do. They allowed her very limited freedom. Gary was the complete opposite. He was giving her every opportunity to be in charge. He was allowing her to do what she wanted to do, not what she was told to do, and she found that she loved him for that. She was so grateful that Gary was her friend and that she had met him. 

Armstrong watched her seeing her emotions playing across her face. He spoke up, “Gary’s right you know. The choice is yours to make. If you fear your husband will harm you for revealing his identity then don’t give me that photo. If you have any doubts at all…” 

She extended the photo to Armstrong just then. She stared down at the picture in her hand and at the death grip she held on it. Armstrong didn’t make a move to grab it or reach for it. Instead he looked at her then said, “Are you sure you want to do this? Once you show me this picture I will set up an APB on the man. The police will start a search. When the find him they will arrest him and they will lock him in a jail cell. He will serve some time in prison for his crimes. Are you positive you want to do this?” 

She nodded her head yes still holding the photo. Paul asked, “Do you understand what could happen?” 

“Yes.” 

After he was sure she made up her mind he slowly reached for the photograph allowing her every possible opportunity he could to take the picture back before he saw it. She didn’t pull it back. Armstrong slowly turned the photo over them, as he looked at the picture, he paled muttering, “Oh my God.” 

Gary noticed immediately that Armstrong was acting weird. Armstrong quickly put the photo down and picked up his phone demanding that Amanda and her son be put under police protective custody immediately. Neither Gary nor Amanda moved. All they could do was stare at Armstrong as he made the call without even questioning any further. Neither of them understood why Armstrong reacted so quickly to a simple photo. 

After Paul made arrangements for Amanda and her son he looked up at Gary then said, “I want you in protective custody also Hobson.” 

“WHAT? No.” 

“Yes.” 

“Why?” Gary asked while eyeing up Armstrong. What was going on? 

Armstrong interrupted Gary’s thoughts as he continued, “This man is very dangerous. He will kill anyone that gets in his way. He’s cruel and sadistic. He’s a murderer Hobson, and I want you protected.” 

“No.” 

“Yes.” 

“No. I want you to tell me why you so quickly got her protection.” 

“Because she needs it.” 

“Who is he?” 

“Who?” 

“Jack, her husband.” 

“A maniac.” 

“You know him, don’t you?” 

“Hobson…” 

“You do. How?” 

“Look…” 

“Tell me.” 

“I met him when I was a rookie cop…” 

“And what did he do?” 

“Hobson it’s a very long story. Listen, this guy is extremely dangerous. I’ve been tracking him for years…lost him several years ago…in Colorado.” 

Amanda spoke up, “That’s where I met him.” 

Gary again interrupted refusing to stop his inquiry, “What did he do?” 

Paul responded, “Never mind, Gary. That’s something you don’t need to worry about. Just…take my word on this Gary. The man is dangerous and you are in danger as long as you associate with his ex-wife.” 

“I’m not leaving her alone to face him. I know the risks.” 

Armstrong saw determination in Gary and said, “In that case you’ll be safest if you have police protection.” 

“NO! I’ve been through that protective custody stuff with Brigatti, no. I won’t go through it again.” 

“Gary your life is in danger. You need protection…” 

“NO!” 

“Gary…” 

“No, I don’t like being…guarded all the time. No. I don’t have any freedom if I’m in protective custody.” 

“Gary…” 

“No. Once with Brigatti was enough, no.” 

“You’ll be in a safe house…” 

“Oh no, no, no…no safe houses. NO! I need to be home in my own bed…” 

“Correct me if I’m wrong here Gary, but didn’t someone shoot up your bar in an attempt to make a hit on you the last time you decided to stay at home?” 

“How do you know about that?” Gary demanded. 

“Brigatti told me.” 

“Brigatti? What the hell didn’t she tell you about my life?” 

“Gary, relax. I simply asked her how she had known you. She told me that you were her witness and she was hired to protect you.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I was…curious. I wanted to know when and where you would’ve ever met a Federal Marshall, so I asked her and she told me. You’re awfully defensive. Are things between you and Brigatti a little strained?” 

“WHAT?” 

“You two were dating for some time…” 

“So what? I’m allowed to date whoever I damn well please without being the talk of the police department!” 

“If you didn’t want to be gossiped about you should’ve never dated her. Rumors flew when you helped her retrieve the Lermontov Diamond. You stirred up a hornet’s nest when you started dating her.” 

“Didn’t you or anybody in this division ever hear of such a thing as privacy?” Gary was quickly becoming angry and embarrassed at the same time. 

Amanda interrupted, “Excuse me, gentlemen. I hate to interrupt this interesting banter but shouldn’t we all be focusing on the real issue here?” 

Gary was the first to look at her and apologize profusely. Armstrong followed in suit. Then Paul said, “Oh one last thing Hobson…in my opinion you’re perfect for Brigatti. I think the two of you getting together is a good thing. You and her need someone else in your lives. You both spend too much time doing everything but living your own lives. Gary life is short…you need to find some time to live it.” 

Gary felt a chill run through him in response to that comment. He asked, “What did you say?” 

“You, of all people, should know just how fragile life is, so some where between the rush of every day life Hobson you need to find time to live it.” 

Gary felt a creepy feeling as Lucius Snow’s voice echoed those same words in his mind. He couldn’t speak. All he could do was stare. Amanda asked, “Gary are you okay? You look as if you’ve seen a ghost.” 

“Maybe I have…” came Gary’s hushed, strained reply. Gary hadn’t heard those words since he had met Lindsey Romick and passed his special edition of the Chicago Sun on to her. Of course, Lindsey was still a little girl with no knowledge of what her future was going to hold. He felt totally unnerved by Armstrong’s comment. It was almost as if Lucius Snow was speaking through Armstrong, repeating those words Gary had read almost a year ago while standing in the cemetery after speaking to his successor. Why had Armstrong said that? What made him choose that particular wording? 

Gary heard Armstrong speak his name and jolted in surprise. He had temporarily blocked out everything but that one small memory. What had they been discussing before Paul had said that? 

Paul asked out of the blue, “Hobson have you been sleeping well?” 

“Wh…what? What does that have to do with anything?” 

Armstrong shrugged his shoulders in response deciding to drop that question entirely. He then continued, “Nothing. Never mind…look, I’m sorry that I brought Brigatti up. Let’s get back to the issue here. I want you in protective custody along with Miss Riley and her son…” 

“No. I’ve already told you that I refuse to be placed in protective custody.” 

“Gary, I understand how you feel, but you don’t know this man. I do. I know what he’s capable of. He kills without remorse, without feelings. Gary, he wouldn’t hesitate to kill you for just being in his way. I’m serious, Gary. Please?” 

“NO!” 

Armstrong hesitantly gave up. He was frustrated. Why did Hobson not see the danger he was exposing himself to? Armstrong only shook his head then focused on Amanda. She agreed to be placed under police protection. He asked her a few more questions then worked on setting up a safe house for her. Her and Gary left shortly after that.

 

* * * *

 

Armstrong wondered what he was going to do about Hobson. The man in the picture was a monster. He would shoot Gary just for getting too close to Amanda. He couldn’t leave Gary totally unprotected. He’d have to find a way to keep him under surveillance without Gary realizing it. How could he do that? He refused to leave Gary completely unprotected. He was a perfect target. Wallis was not above abducting someone to use as a bargaining chip to get what he wanted. If Amanda was who he wanted he wouldn’t even hesitate to snatch up Hobson to use as bait. Damn that man was so stubborn! 

He glanced up as his door flew against the wall banging loudly as someone barged in. He was about to yell at them until he saw who his newest visitor was. He simply nodded his head in greeting saying, “Brigatti.” 

“Paul.” 

“How can I help you?” 

“Hobson, what was he doing here?” 

“Why?” 

“Tell me,” she requested evenly. 

“Helping someone.” 

“Who? That blond he had with him?” came her tense response. 

Armstrong watched Brigatti’s facial expressions. The woman looked furious and stubborn as hell. He doubted she’d leave until some of her questions were answered. Armstrong laughed briefly then noticed her sudden inhaling of breath as she glared at him coldly. He was making her angrier and he knew it. He just couldn’t resist saying, “You’re jealous, aren’t you?” 

“Uh? Jealous of what? Her? Some duded up bimbo he probably found on the street?” came Brigatti’s snippy response. 

“You are jealous.” Armstrong was now smiling even more. Letting her know that he knew she was in fact very jealous. He knew that he was being smug, but he just couldn’t help it. Toni Brigatti intrigued him almost as much as Gary Hobson. The two were perfect for each other. 

Toni saw the smug expression on Armstrong’s face and it only made her more furious, as a result she nearly screamed out, “Don’t be ridiculous! Why would I be jealous?” 

Paul tried to cover up his smirk by commenting but when he went to speak up she quickly cut him off asking more sternly, “So who’s the blond?” 

“What?” 

“Spill it Paul. Who the hell is she?” 

“Brigatti why do you care? Hobson and you are no longer dating.” 

“Tell me.” 

“All right. She’s a friend of Gary’s…” 

“A friend, uh? What kind of a friend?” 

“Brigatti she’s involved in a case that I’m investigating.” 

“And what case is that?” 

“None of your business.” 

“Who is she?” 

“Amanda Riley.” 

“Who?” 

“She’s on the run…” 

“What a surprise.” 

“From her abusive ex-husband.” 

“Oh…” 

Suddenly the anger and intense jealousy…jealousy? No way. She wasn’t jealous just…concerned, yeah concerned… The anger went out of her as she felt the impact of those words. She was running from an abusive husband? She questioned in a softer tone, “So what’s Hobson have to do with this?” 

“Funny you should ask. He has averted several attacks on her and her son over the last few weeks.” 

“Of course where there’s trouble…” 

“There’s Gary Hobson.” 

“Yeah. Tell me a little bit about this case, Paul.” She responded now more curious then angry. 

“Plain and simple. She’s on the run. Her husband threatened to kill her and has made several attempts to kidnap her son and harm her.” 

“What’s going to happen to her?” 

“I’m putting her in protective custody.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I know who her husband is. He’s on the wanted list.” 

“You’re kidding?” 

“Nope. Jack Wallis.” 

“The murderer?” 

“Murderer, drug runner, thief, terrorist…you name it he’s probably done it.” 

“And this woman married him?” 

“Yes.” 

“Why?” 

“She was young. She didn’t realize what she was getting herself into until it was too late. She left him, divorced him and moved out of her home state several years ago. He followed her, found her and stalked her. She has a restraining order against him, but he’s still stalking her. It’s a bad situation.” 

“And Hobson’s managed to get himself right in the middle of it.” 

“Yep you could say that.” 

“You placing Hobson under protective custody?” 

“No. No I’m not.” 

“Why?” 

“He refused.” 

“Paul if this man is as nasty as you say he is and Hobson’s with his wife he’s right in the firing range.” 

“Yes I know.” 

“So?” 

“I’m going to keep an eye on Gary myself. He refused police protection but I refuse to let him make himself a target. I’ll follow him for a while until this guy is caught or things calm down.” 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” 

“No. But it’s the only solution I can come up with right now. You have a better idea, Brigatti?” 

“Gary will be made when he finds out what you’re up to.” 

“Oh calling him Gary now? I see…very interesting.” 

“Shut up Paul.” 

“Defensive too.” 

“Paul…” 

“All right. I’ll stop.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Look Gary may be angry but he’ll just have to deal with it. I’m not letting him walk around Chicago by himself knowing that Wallis is probably making plans as we speak on how Hobson will be of the best use to him. I have a bad feeling about this whole situation.”

 

* * * *

 

Gary escorted Amanda home. What he didn’t realize was that Wallis was watching. He had been wondering when the hell his wife would get home. He knew he scared her today. She was very anxious. He grinned as he saw her scan the area…making sure he wasn’t around probably. 

Hobson was still with her. Damn him! He needed to be eliminated and soon. Jack’s first instinct was to kill the man but now he wasn’t so sure. He wanted to meet this Gary Hobson face to face. He wanted to speak with his competitor to find out what kind of a man Hobson was. He would be of so much use to him alive now. Jack was sure of it. He was sure he had found another bargaining chip to play against his wife. If he were to grab Hobson then Samantha would come running to him. He started to think of how he could get closer to Hobson without that ESP or second sight or whatever the hell he had interfering in his plans. 

Wallis was about to leave when he saw the two enter Samantha’s home. He started up his car then stopped as his wife reappeared with a suitcase in hand and that boy with her. Hobson soon exited the house as well. Where the hell was she planning on going? Was she planning on running again? He cursed when he saw the two leave together. He followed them and became extremely outraged when he saw the two entering McGinty’s. She was not going to stay at his place! Never! He sat outside waiting for them to exit again. It was hours before he saw Gary Hobson exit his bar heading left. Where was his wife? He wasn’t about to let her stay there! 

When he was sure that Hobson was gone he got out of his vehicle and walked to the back of the place. There had to be an exit back here somewhere. He scanned the building and smirked as he soon found his way inside…


	11. Chapter 11

Armstrong sent a car over to Gary’s to pick up Amanda and her son. The two were picked up in an unmarked police car at the back of Hobson’s place. Paul took extra precautions knowing that Jack Wallis was probably watching McGinty’s from the front. He was positive that Jack has been watching Hobson and her for quite some time now. Armstrong and Gary managed to get Amanda and her son to the safe house quickly and without any incident.

 

* * * *

 

Gary took a shower while Armstrong made himself comfortable at one of the tables in the bar. He was planning on beginning his secret observation of Gary. If Hobson refused to accept police custody then Paul would keep an eye on him by surveilling him from a distance. Jack Wallis wouldn’t get anywhere near Hobson if he had anything to say about it. About an hour later Hobson finally appeared racing down the steps and over to his friend Marissa. Armstrong sat up straighter watching the two from a distance wishing that he could hear the conversation the two were having. He wanted to know what Hobson was up to now. He watched Gary as he yanked out his newspaper and began reading it. Then Gary looked up at Marissa and started telling her something. What was Hobson up to now? He could only stare as Gary suddenly snatched up his coat off of one of the bar stools, said a few more quick words to Marissa, then raced out the door still carrying that damned newspaper in his hands. What was with this guy? Did he ever leave that paper behind? Hobson always seemed to have a newspaper in his hands and he always seemed to be looking at the damned thing. Why? 

Armstrong put those questions out of his mind and began to follow Gary from a distance. Wherever Hobson was going he sure seemed like he was in a hurry.

 

* * * *

 

Gary helped Amanda load up the unmarked police car with her belongings then said his goodbyes. He then headed upstairs and took a shower. After showering Gary quickly ate a sandwich as he surveyed his newspaper, which stated: **THREE DEAD IN CAR JACKING**. Gary quickly read that headline then the article that accompanied it. The article announced that three people were found dead from gunshot wounds. Apparently the assailant was stealing a car when these three people saw him. He quickly shot them then took off running. The police were presently still searching for the murderer. 

Gary quickly finished his sandwich, racing downstairs. He saw Marissa and approached her. She asked, “Well where have you been?” 

“Long story. Look, Marissa, I have to go.” 

“What now?” 

“Car jacking…three killed.” 

“Gary that sounds dangerous. Call the police.” 

“No, no. I can handle this.” 

“Gary just let the police deal with it.” 

“I don’t have time. They are going to be killed in ten minutes if I don’t hurry.” 

“Ten minutes? Cutting it kind of close aren’t you?” 

“I got really busy and didn’t take the time to read the paper as thoroughly as I should have. Look, I have to go. I’ll be back later.” 

“Gary, be careful. Please.” 

“I will Marissa.” 

With that said Gary grabbed up his jacket and ran for the door. He exited McGinty’s and turned left breaking into a run. He had to stop this shooting and time was not on his side today.

 

* * * *

 

Jack Wallis entered McGinty’s through the back door. He made sure that no one saw him as he made his way up to Gary’s place. He knocked on the door. When no one answered he then entered. Hobson’s place wasn’t exactly what he was expecting. The man was neat and organized. He actually liked the layout of the place. 

He made his way slowly through the place searching for any sign of his wife or her things. He was pissed when he came up empty handed. She and Hobson had carried suitcases up here but there was no sign of them. Jack cursed not wanting to accept the truth: he had been duped. She was nowhere in here and neither were her things. Hobson must’ve got her out by the back door. Where was she at now? He had an odd feeling that Samantha was with the police. Damn Hobson and his interference! He had to find his wife and now he was presently out of options. He had no way to locate her except for Gary Hobson. He spoke up into the empty room, “Well Hobson, looks like you may be visiting me shortly.” 

He decided to put Thompson to work digging through computer files. Thompson was a hacker and might just be able to locate Samantha. Jack had to either get the information that way or get it out of Hobson. Either way he would get her location somehow!

 

* * * *

 

Gary raced against the clock. He had to stop those shootings. He pushed himself harder all too aware of just how little time he had left before three people were killed. He stopped as he recognized the area as the one indicated in the paper. He scanned the entire area looking for signs of the victims or the assailant. He heard someone say, “So how’s Rachel doing?” 

“She’s doing better. Her mom’s been telling her just how wrong I am for her.” 

“Jack, how long have the two of you been dating?” spoke up a third voice. Gary directed his attention that way. He saw three teenagers…probably the unfortunate victims of the shooting he meant to stop. Gary quickly approached them. He interrupted, “Excuse me? Can any of you tell me how to get to the library? I’m new to the area and haven’t really had the chance to walk around.” 

“Sure Mister…” 

“Uh, Gary…thanks. I really appreciate it.” 

“Sure. No problem,” interrupted the boy named Jake. They all three tried to direct Gary to the nearest library when they were suddenly interrupted by loud, squealing tires as a car flew from out of the alley that they were approaching. Jake glanced up saying, “Man that guy’s in a hurry. I wonder where he’s going.” 

Gary spoke up, “I don’t know. Look, thank you so much for helping me out. I really appreciate it.” 

“No problem Mister.” 

They spoke with Gary a while longer then left. Gary glanced at his paper noticing the article was gone. Well now that was an easy save. What was next? He searched through the Chicago Sun-Times looking for any other articles that might need his attention. He saw small article regarding someone breaking an arm after falling down a stairway so he headed that way.

 

* * * *

 

Paul watched Gary from a distance. He wondered what the man was up to. Gary had raced all this way to chat for a few minutes with three teenage boys then took off again? Not likely thought Paul. Not likely at all…and what was with that car racing down the road? To a typical bystander Gary’s actions would seem totally normal and not unusual at all but to Armstrong his actions seemed…odd. He had a strong feeling that Hobson was up to something, but what? 

He watched as Gary pulled out the newspaper again then he glanced at his watch. He saw Gary put the paper away then head down the sidewalk…walking further away from McGinty’s. What was Hobson up to now? Why did Armstrong feel so certain something more than met the eye was going on here? Paul hated those suspicious feelings he was having but he couldn’t help wondering just who Gary Hobson was.

 

* * * *

 

Gary approached the store where a woman was going to break her arm after falling down the stairway. He looked around for anyone exiting the store where the incident was going to occur. He pulled out his newspaper to check the time the incident again when he suddenly felt his skin crawl; he froze. Someone was watching him again. The presence felt evil and somewhat insane. Gary tensed up as that uneasy feeling swept through him. He suddenly forgot about the newspaper in his hands and forgot about the woman who was going to break her arm shortly. He slowly surveyed the area looking for anybody who might be watching him. He had a feeling the person observing him was either Jack Wallis himself or a person working for the man. He had felt that same way upon seeing the man sitting at his bar the other day. He had very little doubt that Jack Wallis was the one watching him. He still felt very uneasy. Was Amanda’s husband watching him now? Gary again scanned the area and stopped when he saw a familiar face. There at the corner stood the man who attempted to abduct Amanda’s son several days ago. Gary found the source of his present discomfort. He had no doubt in his mind that the guy worked for Wallis. 

Gary jumped as he suddenly heard a woman screaming behind him. He remembered why he was there and quickly reacted. Gary turned violently around reaching out in hopes to stop the woman’s descent. He caught the woman just in time. After they both calmed down the woman looked up at him then said, “Oh my God. Thank you so much. I thought for sure I’d fall.” 

“Are you all right, ma’me?” 

“Yes now. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. Be careful all right?” 

“Yes I will. Thanks.” 

She smiled then headed down the steps and on her way. Gary sent a silent thank you to the heavens for catching her on time. He then remembered the man at the corner. He glanced up but the man was gone. Gary felt very nervous and anxious. It was now confirmed in his mind that he was being watched, but why? Why was Amanda’s ex-husband suddenly so interested in him? 

Gary didn’t like feeling so uncertain. He felt as if Jack was the hunter and he the prey. He thought of Armstrong’s suggestions and comments. Armstrong had told him that Wallis might zero in on him. Gary didn’t want to believe it but now he couldn’t help but think about it. Gary was all too aware of the fact that Amanda’s ex-husband was probably searching for her and he just happened to know where Armstrong took her. Gary tried not to think of Armstrong’s warnings regarding Wallis. He had said that Wallis was a murderer, that he was cruel and would kill anybody who got in his way. Paul’s warnings came back to him: “You don’t know this man… He kills without remorse… He’ll kill you for just being in his way…” 

Gary suddenly became very worried. The man wanted his wife back and already attempted to harm her and abduct her son. Who’s to say that he wouldn’t kill just to do it? Gary would be lying to himself if he refused to admit that he was somewhat scared and worried about Jack Wallis. Wallis sounded like a time bomb ready to explode…but even as he thought about it he was not going to accept protective custody. He had his fair share of that once before. He really didn’t care to re-experience it. 

Gary shook all of those thoughts out of his mind and made another sweep of the area. He saw nothing out of the ordinary. He still felt as if he was being watched but he didn’t get that sense of foreboding like he had earlier. 

Gary started walking down the sidewalk in the opposite direction the abductor had taken. Wherever the man was Gary didn’t feel like tangling with him. He quickly left the area feeling much more at ease the further he distanced himself from that store. When he finally felt calm he stopped, digging out his paper, and searched for any articles needing his attention.


	12. Chapter 12

As Armstrong continued to follow Gary, keeping an eye on him, he started getting a sense that Gary was hiding something big from him. He watched Gary approaching a store. What the hell was Hobson doing here? He was awfully far from the bar…why? And the way he rushed over here you’d think there was a fire or something. Why would Hobson rush over here like he was racing against the clock only to stop at some convenience store and take another look at that paper he toted around with him? Armstrong noticed Gary suddenly tense up. Now what was going on? The first thing Paul noticed was how slowly Gary scanned the surrounding area. What was he looking for? 

Armstrong continued to observe Gary from his location. He noticed Hobson stop and tense. He looked in the direction Gary was focusing and all he saw was people. Then he noticed how one particular man was now looking directly at Hobson. He looked as if he were ready to fight Hobson. Armstrong looked from the stranger to Gary and just as he went to glance at the stranger again Gary jumped as if he were surprised. Armstrong could only stare in shock as Gary spun quickly around and caught a young woman just before she fell. If she would have fallen down those steps she would’ve been seriously hurt. If Hobson wouldn’t have reacted so quickly… 

He watched as the two exchanged a few words then Hobson looked towards the street corner again…the stranger! Armstrong had temporarily forgotten about him when Gary caught the woman. He cursed when he noticed the man was no longer there. He watched Gary make another sweep of the surrounding area then start walking still heading away from McGinty’s. What the hell was Hobson up to? The man seemed awfully busy and night was fast approaching. He continued following Gary watching as he again stopped to read his newspaper. Armstrong knew there was something unusual about Gary and his newspaper. He wanted to get a look at this paper. Why was Gary so interested in a simple daily issue of the Chicago Sun-Times? It made no sense… 

Gary suddenly took off running; Armstrong cursed but managed to follow him. He stopped later when he saw Gary grab a fire extinguisher. He then ran into a fast food place. Armstrong could only gawk at Gary when he saw the man race in and put out a grease fire with the fire extinguisher he had just grabbed. What was going on here? How could Gary have known about that fire? Armstrong decided not to dwell on that question too long. He was glad when he saw the man finally turn and head back to McGinty’s. He followed Gary home then went home himself after assigning a detective to watch Gary’s home. Armstrong showered then laid down drifting asleep rapidly.

 

* * * * * *

 

Toni Brigatti finally managed to successfully get all thoughts of Gary Hobson out of her mind. She was glad to be home. The day proved to be very long and hectic. She quickly laid down and fell asleep but her dreams refused to forget that Gary Hobson in fact existed. He was very real and very present in her dreams tonight… 

In her dream Gary was wearing a black tuxedo. He and Toni were dancing to a song entitled “You’re the Inspiration” by Chicago. Toni hadn’t felt this happy in months. Gary made her feel loved and cherished. It felt great to be held by the man. As the song came to an end she whispered, “Oh Gary I’ve waited for this moment for so long. I’ve missed you so.” 

“And I’ve missed you.” 

“We’re together now…” 

“And we’ll never be apart again. I promise you, Toni.” 

As another song came on the two danced yet again. Toni could hear the music playing but her mind couldn’t identify the song. She hadn’t heard the song in years. Gary suddenly stopped and looked at her in urgency before saying, “Let’s go.” 

“Where?” 

Gary spoke again the urgency now very noticeable in his voice, “We have to go.” 

“Where? Why?” asked Toni in confusion. 

“Toni, trust me on this will you?” 

“Sure but Gary…” suddenly flames erupted all around them. She feared they wouldn’t survive but Gary proved her wrong as he pulled her out of the fire just in time. 

Her dream abruptly changed again… She was surrounded by pitch blackness feeling empty and so very alone inside. She yelled for help but no one could hear her. In her dream he appeared before her again looking as handsome as ever. She and Gary were both fully clothed. She wore a low-cut, off the shoulder, red gown and Gary wore a black tuxedo. He stared deep into her eyes and she felt a yearning begin deep inside herself again. She wanted him to kiss her. She wanted to feel his lips pressed so tenderly against her own. Gary almost sensed her need as he gently pressed his left hand to her face. He cupped her cheek in his hand. She could feel the warmth and vitality in that touch. She yearned for him to touch her more. She uttered his name and a smile spread across his face, a beautiful sexy, somewhat devilish smile. Gary spoke to her, “I need you, Toni Brigatti. I need you to make me feel alive. I need your strength and courage to pull me through…” 

Brigatti felt suddenly alarmed by those words. She rapidly questioned, “Pull you through what Gary? Gary, is something going to happen?” 

Gary silenced her with a kiss. As his lips pressed so tenderly against hers Toni felt the floor fall out from under her. Gary’s arms wrapped protectively around her and the kiss deepened. Toni groaned in response. God how she needed him, wanted him... He made her feel so…so special and beautiful and sexy. He turned her on in ways he didn’t even realize. Just the scent of him nearly drove her crazy with wanting him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against him. Their bodies fused together almost as if they were meant to be together. Toni felt very safe and protected in Gary’s arms. As they continued to kiss Gary began slowly running his hands up and down her back, a gesture that made her feel comforted and cherished. Before she realized what she was doing she pulled away from him. Her breath was coming in gasps. The kiss was so intense. She had never felt so…so excited and scared at the same time. She whispered, “Oh God Gary, make love to me please? Please make me feel whole…” 

Gary chuckled a sexy, seductive chuckle. He looked into her eyes and saw her need, her desire for him and she saw those same things reflecting in his eyes. Gary whispered, “With pleasure…” 

She reached for his shirt and hastily undid the necktie wondering now why men had to dress in several layers of clothing at times. Once the tie came undone she carelessly discarded it and seized his shirt beginning to work furiously on the buttons. Gary slowly moved his hands up to where the zipper was on the back of her dress. He ever so slowly worked that zipper down baring her back to the air. His touch sent her skin aflame. Wherever he touched her he seared her and made her want him all the more. Gary again swooped down catching her lips in a deep passionate kiss. She nearly swooned in response and fumbled with a button on his shirt. She reached inside the shirt and nearly screamed in frustration when her hand came in contact with his t-shirt. She pulled away from his kiss asking, “Why do men have to wear so much clothing?” 

“Why do women have to wear so much?” came Gary’s heated response. He pulled her to him and kissed her again. She was ready for him and he for her then suddenly the soul-searing kiss ended and Gary’s arms dropped from around her. He suddenly backed away from her. Toni immediately felt the emptiness that lay between them. She spoke out, “Gary, what are you doing? Come back here…” 

Gary looked at her and reached for her as their hands almost connected Gary suddenly flew backwards. Toni became very afraid. She called to him, “Gary! Gary, don’t go! Please!” but Gary vanished before her eyes and all she could hear was his voice yelling, “Toni, help me please!” 

Toni jumped awake screaming Gary’s name. She felt so afraid. She couldn’t remember where she was but as her eyes adjusted and the beating of her heart as well as her heavy breathing began to recede some she realized that she was home in her own bed. She felt a strong urgency: Gary was in danger or he would be soon. Toni had to make sure that Gary was all right. He had to be all right. He just had to! She quickly punched in his number on her telephone praying that Gary was there and perfectly safe. The phone rang two times, then three… The longer the phone rang the more fearful and anxious she became. Gary had to be all right! He just had to be! She nearly screamed out in relief when a groggy hello came to her over the phone lines. It was Gary’s voice, she knew it was him. He must’ve been asleep and she woke him. He questioned, “Hello…is anyone there?” 

He was more alert now. Toni felt suddenly foolish so without thinking she dropped the phone back in its cradle. She had been worried for no reason. Gary was just fine. She was acting silly all because some nightmare spooked her, but the dream was so real, so vivid… Was it really just a dream? Sure it was…but as Toni lay down again and closed her eyes she felt a deep sense of foreboding and knew on instinct that Gary was in danger. Gary’s life was in danger, and she had to find out a way to protect him. She wouldn’t leave Gary die!

 

* * * * * *

 

Two Days Later… 

The more Armstrong followed Gary the stronger he felt as if Gary was concealing something from him. He continued to follow Gary noticing how he clung to that newspaper and how he had such good timing to prevent some tragedy. Was Gary Hobson psychic? No, that was absolutely ridiculous! Psychics were fakes not real. There was no way Gary was psychic. The idea of ESP, second sight or a sixth sense was preposterous. Paul never understood why so many people believed that such nonsense was real and only handful of people possessed those special gifts. No, Gary wasn’t psychic…so how could Paul logically explain the way Gary miraculously appears just in time to help someone from a tragedy? Armstrong had no answer for that. As he always said: Hobson was strange. He was different than other people. Strange and secretive…what was the big mystery surrounding Hobson? Armstrong didn’t know the answer to that question. He might never know. Armstrong hated when he couldn’t figure things out and he hated secrets. He had a strong urge that Gary had some big secret and it pissed him off that Gary chose to remain silent about it. Armstrong found himself getting angrier as he observed Gary. He hated when people kept things from him and he knows that Gary has been doing that to him. He knew that his anger was displaced and that he was just angry about everything at the moment, but he couldn’t get passed it yet.

 

* * * *

 

Thompson arrived at Jack’s. Jack asked, “Aren’t you supposed to be watching Hobson?” 

“Larry’s doing that.” 

“You’re supposed to be with Hobson, not Larry.” 

“I know boss, but…” 

“What now, Thompson?” 

“Armstrong’s following him.” 

“WHAT?” 

“He’s been following Hobson everywhere.” 

“Damn I was afraid of that. Did you locate my wife yet?” 

“No, not yet.” 

“Did you check the computers?” 

“Yes, they must have her under an alias. I’ll keep digging. We’ll find her, boss.” 

“We may have to grab Hobson…” 

“Armstrong’s watching him closely. We’ll never get near him.” 

“Yes we will.” 

“How boss?” 

“I have a plan. I think I’ll be able to draw Hobson out into the open…without Armstrong interfering.” 

“But how?” 

“Well, we’ve determined that he may be psychic right?” 

“Yeah but we’re not sure.” 

“You’ve been following him a while now. What does he do?” 

“Mainly runs around saving people.” 

“Does he know these people?” 

“No.” 

“If he is psychic maybe he’s using it to help strangers. We need to figure out if he’s psychic for sure.” 

“By doing what?” 

“Thompson, do you like the smell of fire?” 

“Fire’s not really my thing, boss. No, fire is more Jake’s thing.” 

“Go get Jake. Tell him I’d like to see him. Now.” 

He obeyed and shortly afterwards he entered with Jake following in behind him. Jake asked, “Yeah Jack, what can I do for you?” 

“Start a fire.” 

“Are you serious?” 

“Yes. I want it in a busy place…lots of people.” 

“Sure Jack but why?” 

“Because we’re going to try to smoke out a pest.” 

“How about the grand old Civic Opera House over on North Wacker?” 

“I kind of like that place…” 

“So do a lot of other people Jack. Perfect place for an unexpected fire.” 

“Give me some other ideas.” 

Thompson interrupted, “No wait boss…the Opera House might just work. If he’s psychic he could stop the fire before it consumes the theater.” 

“Yes but he could also get there and the blaze would be uncontrolled…” 

“Wait, wait, wait!” interrupted Jake. He continued, “Fires are my babies. You can’t put them out. If I torch something it better damn well burn!” 

“Not this time Jake. If Hobson shows up there he damned well better not become a victim of that blaze. I need him alive. I just want to flush him out to see if he has a sixth sense.” 

“DAMN! All right I’ll set the fire and if Hobson gets caught in it I’ll…I’ll help him out.” 

“What was that last statement there, Jake? Your voice kind of trailed out. I didn’t quite hear what you said. You were mumbling.” 

“I’ll help him out,” replied Jake totally annoyed. 

“Thank you, Jake.” 

“When would you like me to work my magic?” 

“Tomorrow at 8pm, can you do that?” 

“Sure. No problem.” 

“All right. Thompson, you need to keep an eye on Hobson to see what he does. Understand?” 

“Yes boss.” 

“Good. Once we find out if he’s psychic or not then we can proceed with my plans to lure him to me. He’ll tell me where she is…one way or the other.”

 

* * * *

 

Gary finished making his “rounds” and headed inside. He saw Marissa at the bar and approached her. She smiled questioning, “Gary, how are you?” 

“Good Marissa. I’m good.” 

“You sound tired. Busy night?” 

“Yeah.” 

“How are things with Miss Riley?” 

“Fine. Armstrong’s going to help us. He put her in a safe house.” 

“I’m glad. Gary…?” 

Marissa felt uneasy as Gary fell silent so she spoke his name again. Gary looked up at her asking, “What?”

“Are you sure you’re all right?” 

Gary laughed in reply hastily running his hand through his hair and looking down instead of directly at her. Then he said, “Yeah. I’m fine. Why?” 

“You just seem…edgy.” 

“No, no. I’m fine. Really I am, Marissa. Don’t worry.” 

“Is there something you aren’t telling me? Something about Amanda?” 

“No, no…of course not. Wh…why would you think that?”

“Because you’re stuttering.” 

Gary fell silent now glaring at Marissa. She knew him extremely well and sometimes it downright angered him. Marissa interrupted his thoughts, “Gary, why is Armstrong placing Amanda in a safe house? Who’s after her? Gary, I can tell by your silence that you’re keeping something from me. Tell me what’s going on.” 

“Noth…nothing’s going on.” 

“Gary, I’d like to know what’s going on. Now I’d rather hear it from you, but if I must I’ll go talk to Detective Armstrong.” 

Gary sighed heavily. Again Marissa succeeded in squishing any of his thoughts of defeating her in an argument. Gary spoke up, “All right. All right, you win. I’ll talk.” 

“Good. Go ahead.” 

“Jeez Marissa, you don’t hesitate at all do you?” 

“Gary, tell me and stop stalling.” 

“I’m not stalling,” replied Gary rather sternly. 

“You can’t fool me.” 

“Okay. Amanda is… She’s running from her ex-husband. He used to beat her. She ran and he’s been following her… He wants her back and will stop at nothing to get exactly what he wants.” 

“There’s more, isn’t there Gary?” 

“Um…yes.” 

“Go on.” 

“Her husband, as it turns out, has quite a history with the police. He’s wanted for murder. Armstrong wouldn’t tell me much just that the man was dangerous and would stop at nothing to get her back. Armstrong placed her in police protective custody after seeing a picture of him. He seems to think this guy is very dangerous to her…and to me.” 

“WHAT?” 

“Amanda has told me before that her husband is the jealous type, someone who would beat a person up just for looking at her. Amanda and I have been together a lot lately. He saw us together.” 

“When?” 

“He was here…at McGinty’s. He scared her to death. He saw us coming down from my place. He will use anyone to get to her including friends and he will kill anybody in his way.” 

“Gary, you should go into protective custody…” 

“No.” 

“No? Why?” 

“I won’t do that again…for any reason.” 

“But Gary…” 

“No. I refuse to be baby sat.” 

“Gary, you’re being silly. Look you should at least consider the option.” 

“You know what Marissa? I have and I’m not changing my mind. No protective custody.” 

“But…” 

“You can’t talk me out of it. My mind’s already made up.” 

“Gary…” 

“I’m going to bed.” 

“Gary please consider…” 

“Good night Marissa.” 

“Gary…” 

Gary walked away from her and headed directly upstairs. He wasn’t about to agree to protective custody. No way. He experienced that once before and decided never to go through it again. He entered his place and got ready for bed. Right when Gary was getting ready to lay down the phone rang. He answered it, “Hello?” 

“Gary?” 

“Who is this?” 

“Toni.” 

As soon as Toni spoke her name Gary felt his heart skip a beat and suddenly got all flustered. He questioned, “Wh…what do you want?” 

Toni smiled into the receiver when she heard that classic stuttering of his. He always seemed to get tongue tied when he spoke with her and even though she would never admit it she felt herself get all giddy inside. She then answered, “I wanted to see if you’re all right.” 

“Is that all?” questioned Gary. Toni could hear just the slightest hint of excitement in the man’s voice. 

Gary felt euphoric all of a sudden. Toni Brigatti was calling just to ask if he was all right? What was with her all of a sudden? Gary just shrugged his shoulders and noticed how a sudden silence fell between them. He could’ve sworn that Toni was breathing heavier than usual. He couldn’t help but smirk and waited patiently for her to continue. She broke the silence saying, “Gary I…I…” 

“What?” 

“Never mind. Look, I just wanted to check on you.” 

“Why?” he asked in curiously. 

“Because I’m worried about you.” 

Gary couldn’t deny that her answer greatly pleased him. He spoke up a little rapidly questioning, “Really?” 

“Yes.” 

“Well worry no more. I’m perfectly fine.” 

“Gary, Paul told me what you’re involved in…” 

Silence followed that comment then Gary said, “Well I can handle it. Is there anything else, Toni?” 

“N…no, no just…be safe.” 

“I will.” 

“Good night, Hobson.” 

“Good night, Toni.” 

Then the line went dead. Gary stood stock still holding the phone to his ear wishing that she would speak again but knowing she was no longer there. He missed her and he couldn’t deny that he was very interested in her. He wanted more than just a friendship with the woman. He wanted a relationship with Toni, but he knew that probably would never happen so he didn’t keep his hopes up too high. He liked having her around. He hated to admit that he had a very strong attraction to her and a huge desire to again pick up their relationship where they had left off. They had agreed to stop dating when Brigatti’s job got in the way. Gary hoped that some day they could pursue a future relationship together…some day. He laid down and rapidly fell asleep dreaming of Toni Brigatti…


	13. Chapter 13

Toni Brigatti sighed heavily in frustration after hanging up the phone. She wanted to ask Hobson about giving their relationship another chance, but she just couldn’t seem to do it! She’s been spending a lot of time thinking about him. She was still very interested in Gary Hobson and continued to hope that some day they could renew their relationship. Now that her schedule was a little less hectic she could make time to date. She had strong feelings for Hobson, feelings she couldn’t even begin to understand. She tried to deny those feelings for so long but just can’t seem to do it. She decided to go to bed. Tomorrow would be a busy day. 

Toni rapidly fell asleep. Her dreams were calm and relaxing but soon she dreamed of Hobson. He smiled at her, offering her his hand while requesting a dance. She smiled back at him and graciously accepted his hand. The two danced apart for a bit, but as Chicago’s “You’re the Inspiration” began playing Gary pulled her gently to him. She willingly slipped into his open arms. She moaned in happiness as their bodies connected. She loved to feel his body against hers. She wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his around her. She rested her head against Gary’s shoulder and Gary bent his head forward gently propping his chin on top of her head. He pulled her closer saying, “I could dance like this forever with you so close to me. It just feels so…” 

“Right…” replied Toni smiling. 

“Yes, right.” 

As the song came to an end she spoke up, “Oh Gary, I’ve waited for this moment for so long. I’ve missed you so.” 

“And I’ve missed you.” 

“We’re together now…” 

“And we’ll never be apart again. I promise you, Toni.” 

They continued to dance as another song came on. Toni concentrated on the song harder this time. The song was important but why? She listened but still couldn’t make out the words. Why did she feel she had to hear those words? Why did it seem so important to her to hear those lyrics? No matter how hard she concentrated she couldn’t hear the song. 

Gary stopped then looked at his watch before saying, “Toni, I’ll be back in a moment.” 

“Gary, where are you going?” 

“I’ll be right back. Don’t go any where.” 

He left then reappeared with a look of worry and fear on his face. He grabbed her hand quickly saying, “Let’s go.” 

“Where?” 

“We have to go.” 

She heard the urgency in his voice and felt fear as she recalled hearing those exact words coming from him once before. She quickly questioned, “Where? Why?” 

“Toni, trust me on this will you?” 

“Sure but Gary…” 

She heard the screams first then saw people rushing for the exits. She was in some kind of theater. She looked around seeing Gary standing some distance from her. Burgundy curtains hung on the wall behind him and he was scanning the room. Suddenly the burgundy curtains behind Gary burst into a wall of flames. The flames framed Gary, outlining him perfectly, making him look like some wild beautiful, forbidden creature of the night. Gary was all man and every inch sexy as sin. He was beautiful and the flames danced around him as if he were untouchable, as if he himself were one with those flames. The image quickly faded as Gary broke into a run pulling her with him. They ran outside into the cool night air and held each other tightly. 

Her dreams flashed to her bedroom and there Gary stood before her fully clothed in a black tuxedo and she in a beautiful crimson gown. His eyes roamed her body examining her with a dark seductive intensity that nearly made her blush. Her heat beat grew faster and the temperature in the room seemed to rise as she saw that he was very pleased with her. He then stared deeply into her eyes with such a strong intensity that she felt as if he had undressed her already, but she still wore the gown. As she felt the familiar gentle touch to her face send warmth through her like a shock wave she looked into those beautiful eyes of his again. She knew what would happen next for she had this dream before only less intense. This time the dream felt so real that it scared her. Gary spoke up again, “I need you, Toni Brigatti. I need you to make me feel alive. I need your strength and courage to pull me through…” 

Before she could stop herself she replied, “Pull you through what, Gary? Gary is something going to happen?” 

Again he silenced her with an intensely sweet kiss. She wanted that kiss, hungered and burned for it, but her heart felt ice cold as she thought of what was going to occur next. She prayed the dream would not end as before. She found herself silently hoping this dream would end much differently. She’d rather dream of their final joining instead of Gary’s final demise. She could feel her anxiety and fear as she waited…waited for the moment when he would again be ripped so cruelly from her arms. She prayed that moment would never happen again…of course dreams never were to easy to manipulate. 

Toni knew what was coming next. She felt suddenly hot and restless. She threw her covers off of herself in her sleep as in her dream Gary worked at unzipping her dress ever so slowly. It was such sweet torture for her mind. She felt the t-shirt he wore under his jacket and was satisfied just to feel the warmth of his body pressed so firmly against her own. She heard her breathing coming in short gasps and noticed that Gary’s breathing now matched her own. He finished pulling the zipper down on her gown and left out a soft groan as he felt bare flesh under his hands…his hands were incredible. His hands felt so wonderful. They set her flesh aflame. Gary slowly dragged his hands upward until he rested them on her shoulders. Then he broke the deep, penetrating kiss pulling back from her. She suddenly spoke up in urgency, “Don’t go!” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” came his raspy reply. 

He slowly pushed her gown down. She felt it drop carelessly to her waist and then she tore Gary’s shirt off. She began to pull the bottom of his t-shirt out of his slacks feeling her heart beat racing and her body responding readily in preparation for what was to come. She felt Gary’s hands at the back of her strapless bra and couldn’t breathe. She suddenly couldn’t get enough of him. His simple touch at her back wasn’t enough she wanted more. She wanted all of him. Again she uttered her simple request, “Gary, make love to me now. Please?” 

“Yes ma’me…” 

Gary bent his head kissing her softly, brushing his lips tenderly across her own. She wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him closer wanting him to continue his sweet torture. She didn’t want him to ever stop. As his arms fell away from her she screamed out in complaint then she felt the icy fear envelop her. She said, “Gary, what are you doing? Come back here…” 

Gary looked at her again reaching for her. She reached for him also but to no avail. This time their hands just touched but not enough to grab onto. He yelled out as if he had been injured somehow. Toni felt scared and very, very afraid that there was something terribly, horribly wrong with him. Before she could get to him he disappeared before her. He was gone in an instant, gone in a flash. The only indication that Gary had even been there to begin with was his quiet, haunting, echoing whisper: “Toni, help me please! You must help me!” 

Toni jumped upright in her bed feeling even more terrified than the previous night. Why did she have the dream again? Having a dream that intense once was unusual but to have the same dream a second time, even more detailed than the last was downright unheard of. She never had that happen to her before and it made her even more certain that something awful would soon befall Gary…unless she found a way to prevent it. 

Toni felt her heat beat begin to slow its erratic pounding and heard a cat meow. A cat? No way…she had to be imagining that sound. She didn’t like cats and she never owned one so hearing a meow was impossible. She heard it again and glanced up. There sitting at the foot of her bed atop her hope chest sat a cat…not just any cat, Gary Hobson’s cat. She could see the cat clearly as the moonlight cast its bright yellow light shining on the cat. It was a full moon tonight but instead of seeing light shining in from all of her windows it appeared as if the moon’s light only fell on the cat. The cat seemed almost ethereal and magical. Toni shook her head to clear it. What a bunch of bull! 

The cat was eyeing her up, watching her intensely. Toni reached for the cat but it jumped up and took off out her bedroom door. Toni yelled, “Hey cat, wait! How’d you get in here?” 

She searched her house for Gary’s cat. She was positive the cat she had seen belonged to Gary. She had no luck finding him anywhere. It was as if the cat just…vanished without a trace. She would have to call Gary to let him know his cat had run off. He would be upset. She remembered quite clearly how Gary had reacted the first time they had met when she ordered his cat be removed from his home. He seemed to have a very strong bond with that cat of his. She couldn’t just let it go. She had to tell him that his cat ran away. She decided to call him in the morning with the news. 

She planned on going to bed with the sole intent of going to sleep again but she ended up tossing and turning as again and again she saw people screaming and running, the curtains of theater catching fire and Gary standing right by those curtain of flames. Eventually sleep did find her but it wasn’t a very deep sleep. She was very worried and very scared for Gary Hobson. She actually sent a silent prayer up to the Heavens for his safety and protection. Toni hadn’t prayed in quite a long time…

 

* * * * * *

 

“Meow!” 

Gary Hobson jerked up out of his bed in response to that cry. Why didn’t his alarm go off? Just as he asked himself that question the radio clicked on. He vaguely recognized the song as one of the band Chicago’s old songs. What was the name of that song? “Hard for Me to Say I’m Sorry?”…No, no it was “You’re the Inspiration”…that was it! Boy did that song take him back… 

“Meow!” 

Gary jerked his head towards the door. The cat was demanding his presence so he quickly shut the alarm off then raced to the door. He opened it seeing his tabby cat sitting staring up at him from atop the latest issue of the Chicago Sun-Times. Gary smiled then said, “Well, good morning to you too, Cat. Did anyone ever tell you that you’re a persistent…?”

The cat rudely interrupted Gary in mid-sentence with a rather loud, “Rowl!” 

Gary just rolled his eyes then said, “Yes, you can come in… You’re also rude, Cat…” 

The cat simply glanced at Gary then traipsed into his home as if he owned the place. Gary again rolled his eyes then picked up his newspaper. As he turned to reenter his home he caught the faintest whiff of perfume. The smell was subtle but it was there and it was a familiar scent. He asked, “Well, where were you at last night, Cat? Searching for a mate?” 

The cat just sat there watching Gary with those keen eyes of his. Gary remembered that scent: Toni. Toni Brigatti wore perfume like that on occasion. She never wore a lot just a little. She was very subtle. He thought of her briefly. He still wanted to work things out between them. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t deny that he still had feelings, strong feelings, for Antonia Brigatti. Just hearing her name sent his heart racing and the smell of her perfume still hovering faintly in his home made it rather difficult for Gary to get his mind off of her and onto his task at hand. 

He poured some milk in a dish for the cat and started heading to his bathroom to shower when the ringing of his phone pierced the morning air. Who would be calling him this early? Gary walked over to his phone, picking it up he questioned, “Hello?” 

“Gary…” 

Gary felt his mouth go dry and his insides clench in response to that voice. He knew before she even spoke her name who it was. It was Brigatti and he couldn’t help but notice just how pleased he felt that she had called him. She continued, “This is Toni…” 

“Good morning, Toni. Two days in a row? This is a record for you.” 

“Don’t get cocky, Hobson.” 

“Sorry. Wh…what did you want?” 

“Well I… You see… Well… This is stupid.” 

“Go ahead.” 

“Your cat…” 

Gary felt his mind go on alert. Why was Toni asking about his cat all of a sudden? Especially when she made it quite clear she wasn’t too crazy about such creatures? Gary became suddenly worried. He glanced over at his counter to assure himself that the cat still remained with him. There on the counter sat his cat lapping hungrily from the fresh milk he had poured for him only moments before. The cat suddenly looked up at Gary almost as if he had sensed Gary’s eyes on him. Then he licked his lips and continued to casually observe Gary from his vantage point on the counter. Gary hesitantly questioned, “Wh…wh…what about my cat, Toni?” 

“He ran away…” 

“He what?” 

“I tried to catch him…really I did, but he was too quick. I know how much that cat means to you. I’m sorry I didn’t…” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa wait… Toni, what are you trying to tell me?” 

“Well I had a dream…when I woke up…he was there, at the end of my bed. I don’t know how he got in. He was just sitting there watching me and then he took off. I’m sorry. I tried to catch him to return him to you, but I had no luck.” 

Gary chuckled suddenly. He didn’t mean to, but it slipped out. Toni heard the chuckle and felt suddenly angry. She spoke into the phone, her voice devoid of any humor at all, she said, “Now what do you think is so funny, Hobson?” 

“No…nothing. I’m…I’m sorry. I just know how you hate cats…” 

“Hate is a rather strong word, Hobson.” 

“I’m sorry…how you dislike cats. I just…I…I’m having a hard time trying to picture you searching your house for a cat that’s all. I thought you were allergic. I just…I’m sorry Toni.” 

“I am allergic to all cats…except yours. I don’t understand it but you’re cat doesn’t make me sneeze any more. It’s kind of odd.” 

“Well my cat’s kind of odd.” 

“Gary, I’m really sorry. I’ll help you look for him if you’d like…” 

Gary thought of that idea. He even considered taking her up on her offer. His cat wasn’t missing but it would be an excellent excuse for him to be close to her. Gary cleared his mind of that thought then spoke up, “He’s here.” 

“He…what?” 

“He’s sitting on my counter watching me.” 

“You’re serious?” 

“Yes.” 

“But…how? When?” 

“He was at my doorstep again this morning like he is every morning.” 

“But I don’t understand. Cats can’t find their way home that quickly.” 

“Actually supposedly they can. They say that cats can track their owners over very long distances…” 

“Oh well look, I have to go. I have to get ready for work. I’m…I’m glad your cat returned.” 

“Thank you and thank you for your concern. Good bye Toni.” 

“Gary wait!” 

Gary tensed again as he heard urgency in her voice. He started to get a tad bit worried and asked, “Yes?” 

“Gary… Take care.” 

“I will.” 

“And…and Gary… Be careful…please?” 

“Toni are you all right?” 

“Yes I’m fine. Why…why do you ask?” 

“You still seem a little…upset. Are you sure that you’re all right?” 

“Yes Gary.” 

“All right. Bye Toni.” 

“Bye Gary.” 

She hung up the phone still feeling uneasy about Gary’s safety. Then she took a shower and got dressed for work.

 

* * * *

 

Gary hung up the phone and looked at his cat. He asked, “Now what were you doing over at Brigatti’s last night, Cat?” 

The cat didn’t offer any kind of response to that question. In fact, he acted as if nothing had happened. Gary smirked then said, “You’re lucky she didn’t shoot you.” 

“Rowl,” came the cat’s quick retort. 

Gary laughed then shook his head muttering, “I’ll never understand you, Cat,” then he headed into his bathroom to begin his shower. 

After his shower he quickly made himself some pancakes to eat then scanned his special paper. He mumbled, “Doctor dies of heart attack…” then made a mental note of the time and headed downstairs. 

Gary entered the bar, exchanged a few quick words with Marissa, then rushed out the door. He didn’t even notice that Detective Armstrong was sitting at the table near the door, or even see Armstrong get up, casually pick up his jacket and follow him out onto the sidewalk. The doctor was supposed to have his heart attack shortly and Gary could only focus on getting to him in time. He had no time to waste.

 

* * * *

 

Armstrong was not the only person to take a sudden interest in Gary. Jake Peterson decided to get a look at the man he might have to save tonight. He still didn’t understand completely why his boss was demanding this Hobson guy be unharmed and alive. Was Hobson really that important? Jake only shook his head in wonderment…damn he hated to even think that he would soon, quite possibly, save this stranger. He loved setting fires and he loved watching them. He never left an arson fire he set himself. He always drifted into the crowd of onlookers who were trying to satisfy their own curiosities. He derived great pleasure out of watching fire consuming everything in its path. He admired the way the flames would dance and lick at the structures of buildings. The flames would taunt and then attack consuming more in its hungry path leaving behind only blackness and ashes. Fire always has a very veracious appetite…fire was also very wild and untamed. Jake loved the smell of smoke and to watch fire at work. 

He focused again on Hobson feeling his hands tingle with anticipation. He couldn’t wait to set that fire.

 

* * * *

 

Gary arrived at the restaurant where the doctor would soon have his heart attack. He approached the man saying, “Excuse me…uh, Doctor…” he tried to inconspicuously glance at his paper for the doctor’s name and when he found it he continued, “…Uh…Doctor Levins?” 

“Yes?” 

“Uh…” 

“May I help you?” 

Gary was at a total loss. He couldn’t seem to think of a single lie. He felt foolish then suddenly spoke up, “You’re needed at the hospital right away.” 

“And how would you know that? Who are you?” 

“Uh…I work at the hospital…” 

“As what?” 

“Candy striper…” 

Doctor Levins looked at Gary as if he were totally crazy. Gary looked away then said, “I…I…I’m a volunteer, Doctor Levins. Look, I was told to come get you…immediately.” 

“Why wasn’t I called?” 

“They tried to reach you but…” 

“Fine. I’ll go.” 

“Uh, Doctor Levins…take your time heading to the hospital.” 

He eyed Gary up suspiciously then said, “You just told me I was needed there immediately.” 

“Oh you are…” 

“Then how…?” 

Gary quickly glanced at his newspaper catching the difference in the title. He sighed then looked up at the doctor as the man said, “Are you supposed to working?” 

“I’m on my break…” 

“Really? And you were asked to come and get me?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Why?” 

The doctor was eyeing Gary up like a bug under a microscope making Gary feel very uncomfortable. He quickly glanced at his watch then spoke up, “Wow look at the time… I really have to go, Doctor Levins. Sorry.” 

Then Gary was off racing as fast as his legs would carry him away from the doctor. He felt totally ridiculous. Well that save could’ve gone better… 

Once he had some distance between himself and the doctor he double-checked the headlines. When he saw there was nothing else in immediate need of his attention he began to relax once again.

 

* * * *

 

Armstrong continued his silent vigil over Gary. He was still afraid for the man but now he was also angry. Something wasn’t right here. He’s been following Gary for several days now and was still confused and perplexed. Hobson spent all day and most of the evening running from one place to another, from one mishap to another. Armstrong knew he would have to soon confront Gary about his odd behavior and unusual knowledge of what was about to occur. He had a strong feeling that his paper, the newspaper Gary carried around with him everywhere, was the key to Hobson’s odd behavior. Armstrong planned on getting to the bottom of this great mystery of Hobson. Hobson was hiding something; he had a completely different life than what Armstrong had always thought. He watched Gary as the man again pulled out his newspaper and started reading it. He then saw Gary fold the newspaper in half, put it away and reenter McGinty’s.

 

* * * *

 

Marissa heard Gary entering the bar and knew who he was almost immediately. He walked over to her and sat down beside her. She smiled then asked, “Back so soon?” 

“Yeah.” 

“That’s unusual.” 

“Yeah, I thought so too.” 

“So when’s your next save?” 

“Tonight…8pm.” 

“Wow. You mean the paper is actually giving you a few hours off?” 

“Yeah.” 

“What’s going on tonight?” 

“Fire down at the old Civic Opera House.” 

“The Opera House? What happens?” 

“Fire destroys the place. Several people get killed and others injured by the crowds…” 

“The crowds?” 

“The fire alarm goes off, which makes people panic and stampede…” 

“Oh, I see.” 

“Now all I have to do is prevent it…some how.” 

“You’ll figure it out Gary. You always do.” 

“I have to stop that fire before it spreads…only way to do that is to locate where it originates.” 

“What does the paper say?”

“Not much…fire breaks out…believed to have started at the back of the theater and spread form there. That’s it.” 

“Well that’s better than nothing.” 

Gary sighed heavily then looked up at his friend. He muttered, “Yeah, I guess so.” 

“Gary, stop worrying. You’ll do fine.” 

Gary remained silent. He hated fires, especially big fires. If he didn’t stop the fire almost immediately it usually got pretty nasty. He had plenty of experience over the last five years with uncontrolled fires. After being caught in that old abandoned warehouse, being blind and only able to hear the sounds of the fire and smell the smoke he wasn’t too fond of them. Fire made him feel a bit uneasy…that particular time had scared the hell out of him, but he had managed to get out with the help of a troubled teenager who willingly stepped in to save his life. Gary was used to saving people, not being saved…it was a new experience for him. 

Marissa interrupted his thoughts as she questioned, “Gary? Gary, are you all right?” 

“Yeah. Yeah I’m fine Marissa…just thinking.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah.” 

“You’re remembering, aren’t you?” 

Gary looked at her in shocked surprise. How did she do that? How could she possibly know what he was thinking? He didn’t answer her question though. 

Marissa noticed Gary was silent and remembered the last fire he tried to prevent. He had been haunted by that experience, she knew he had. He had nightmares after that time. He had called her several nights just to talk. Gary kept most of his feelings private and hidden but Marissa saw them all. She knew Gary, she knew how he was feeling and she was worried about him. 

Gary suddenly spoke up, “Don’t worry Marissa. I’ll be fine, all right?” 

“I’m not worried.” 

Gary looked into her eyes. He could see how she was feeling by her facial expressions. He gently gripped her right hand in his own giving it a gentle squeeze as he lowered his voice saying, “Yes you are.” 

Marissa smiled at Gary. He smiled back then said, “Marissa, I’ll be fine.” 

“But Gary, after the last time…” 

“I’ll be fine. Stop worrying about me. You have enough to worry about already. Okay? Okay?” 

“Yes. Okay.” 

“Good.”


	14. Chapter 14

Toni Brigatti was pacing her office down at the Chicago Police Department. She couldn’t help but worry. She felt as if something bad was going to happen tonight…that dream kept haunting her even while she was awake. Gary Hobson was in danger, but how and from whom? She was sure that Gary’s involvement with Miss Riley was a big part of it. She was an abused wife…her husband was after her, stalking her and according to what Paul Armstrong had told her, has been attempting to abduct her child and harm her for some time now…and Gary Hobson managed to get himself right smack dab in the middle of it all. What was with that guy? Why did danger always seem to follow him? Gary was excellent at walking into trouble. When would the man learn to mind his own business and stop trying to help people? Soon Toni hoped…but then again she rather loved that particular quality of his…his willingness to unselfishly sacrifice himself for the sake of others. It was a very endearing quality, indeed. One that drew her to him… 

The ringing of her telephone suddenly pierced the air so Toni quickly picked up, “Hello?” 

“Is it safe to talk?” 

“What?” 

“I have some information for you…” 

“You do?” 

“Yes…meet me over at the Civic Opera House around quarter ‘til eight.” 

“The Opera House? Got it. I’ll be there.” 

Then the phone went dead. The person was one of her informants out on the streets. He had some information pertaining to the case she was presently working on. She had to meet him. His information could make or break her case. But why meet at the Civic Opera House? Now she’d have to get dressed up or she’d stick out like a sore thumb. Damn, she hated dressing up…never quite felt comfortable in fancy clothes. She decided to head home and change. It was six-thirty now…not much time left.

 

* * * *

 

“Hey boss, guess who just arrived at the target site?” asked Thompson over his cell phone. Jack felt himself getting excited, “Hobson right?” 

“Yep. He’s a bit early…wonder why.” 

“Probably checking the place out. Keep watching him. This could be just a coincidence.” 

“No problem boss. Been following him a while so has our good buddy Armstrong…don’t think he realizes I’m still shadowing Hobson though.” 

“Good. Keep it that way. We don’t need Armstrong interfering. If this works and Hobson attempts to put out that fire then my plans will work out great. Any luck locating my wife yet?” 

“No. She’s still in the area though. Collins is looking into that.” 

“Good, good. Thompson, stick with Hobson and see what he’s up to. Let them know what happens.” 

“Sure boss, no problem.” 

Thompson shut off his phone and looked up. He saw Hobson at the back door of the Opera House. Why was he here? Was it just a coincidence that Hobson ended up here in the first place or did he really have a sixth sense? Thompson was very interested in finding out those answers. He watched as Hobson turned glancing around him as if to make sure that he was completely alone. Then he stepped inside the theater. Thompson slowly made his way to the door hoping to give Hobson enough time to leave the vicinity of the door. He slowly eased the door open peaking inside. He saw no signs of Hobson anywhere. He slipped inside preparing to continue his pursuit of Mister Hobson.

 

* * * *

 

Gary decided to visit the Opera House and check it out. The paper said the fire was to occur in an hour and a half. Gary planned on stopping that from happening. He glanced around assuring himself that he was alone then slipped inside. He paused as darkness fell all around him. He waited as his eyes adjusted to the dim light. Once they did he pulled out his newspaper reading the article again: “Fire broke out in the old Civic Opera House around 8pm last night causing wide spread panic and fear. Many of the patrons were injured when the fire alarm was sounded that sent the patrons into a panicking frenzy. Police are still investigating the blaze and believe it originated near the back of the theater…” 

Gary walked in looking around for any signs of tampering or anything out of the ordinary. He again glanced at the article then at the paper. He checked the back of the theater but found no signs of any kind of tampering or possible igniters. After looking a while longer he decided to leave and come back closer to the time the fire was schedule to ignite at. 

Gary stepped out the same door he had just entered a short time ago and directly into Detective Armstrong. Gary stopped in shocked surprise. Armstrong eyed him up suspiciously as if waiting for Gary to explain himself and his actions. Gary laughed nervously then said, “Uh…I suppose you’d like a…uh…an explanation…” 

“How could you possibly explain breaking and entering?” 

“I didn’t break anything. The door was unlocked. I just took a look around.” 

“Do you like theaters, Hobson?” 

“Do I like theaters? Well, uh…yes, yes I do.” 

“You do?” 

“Yeah…” 

“Really?” 

“Yes… Can I go now, Detective Armstrong?” 

“Hobson, give me one good reason why I shouldn’t just hull your ass down to the station right now.” 

“You…you can’t.” 

“And why can’t I?” 

“Well because…you just can’t.” 

“Then you had better explain to me why you decided to enter the Opera House through the back door instead of the front door like everyone else.” 

“What can I say? I have a thing for old theaters.” 

“Hobson,” Armstrong replied in that voice that indicated to Gary that he wasn’t buying a word of what he was saying and he wasn’t in the mood to be averted from his question. Gary looked up at him feeling a bit nervous. He quickly ran his hand over his hair then mentally cursed as he made that nervous gesture again. Gary laughed nervously then said, “Look Armstrong, I’d really love to chat but…” 

Armstrong stopped Gary as he placed his hand on Gary’s shoulder. Then he said, “Answer my question.” 

Gary looked up at him then said, “I like the ambiance of an empty theater. Can I go now? I have a lot of work to do…” 

Armstrong hesitantly caved then said, “We’ll talk later Hobson.” 

“Sure…” 

Gary quickly evacuated the area fearing that Armstrong would call him back. 

Armstrong cursed. Damn, Hobson did it again! Why couldn’t he stay mad at that guy? Why did he cave so easily when confronting the man? Armstrong hated that and became angrier with Hobson then he had been earlier. He searched for Gary and cursed when he realized Hobson had eluded him yet again. He headed to McGinty’s in hopes to catch Gary there. 

Armstrong yelled at himself got losing Gary. How was he supposed to protect the man from harm if he kept losing him? He couldn’t help but sense that Wallis was closing in and would soon make his move. It was only a matter of time and Armstrong planned on being there when Wallis made that move. He was sure Wallis would go for Hobson. If not to kill him then to find out where his wife had suddenly disappeared to. Armstrong shook his head and made his way quickly to Gary’s bar. He hoped Hobson was inside but had a feeling he wouldn’t be there.

 

* * * *

 

Armstrong entered McGinty’s searching for any sign of Hobson but came up empty. He decided to go upstairs and check out Hobson’s place. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Hobson wasn’t home yet. Damn, where was he? Where would he have gone? He headed back downstairs angry now that he had lost Hobson. With Wallis closing in Paul couldn’t afford to lose the young man. Wallis could strike at any time. 

As he reentered the bar he saw Gary’s friend Marissa. He approached her. Marissa turned at the approach of footsteps. Paul spoke up, “Miss Clark…” 

“Oh Detective Armstrong, how are you?” 

“Fine. Fine. I need to speak with Hobson.” 

“Gary’s not here.” 

“Yeah I know. I know. I need to find him. Could you tell me where he went?” 

“Why do you need to find him?”

“He wouldn’t accept protective custody so…I took it upon myself to watch his back.” 

“Oh…” 

Marissa was glad for that. Armstrong was willingly keeping an eye on Gary. He needed it. She felt better about the whole situation now knowing Detective Armstrong was nearby. She responded, “He didn’t tell me where he was going. He did say something about the Opera House though…” 

“Yeah. We, uh, bumped into each other there.” 

“You did? How? He wasn’t going there until later tonight.” 

“Later tonight you say? Why?” 

“He said he had something to do.” 

“Something to do? Yes well, Hobson seems quite busy. He’s always running some where and helping someone.” 

“Wh…what do you mean?”

“Do you know that your friend has an uncanny knack for stopping things before they happen?” 

“Wh…what are you talking about, Detective?” 

“How does he do it? Is he psychic or something? What’s this big secret of his and why does he carry that newspaper everywhere with him?” 

“Uh, Detective Armstrong, maybe you should ask Gary those questions. I really have to…get back to work.” 

“Really?” 

“Really…” 

Armstrong noticed how Marissa started acting odd as soon as he began questioning about Gary’s…sixth sense. She knew something of that he was sure. He also knew she would never tell him. Whatever secret Gary Hobson carried with him Marissa must also know about. Paul was determined to solve the mystery of Gary Hobson. He would not give up until he got his answers. He was one who could never turn away from a mystery. He had to solve them. He would hopefully soon solve the one concerning Gary Hobson. 

He looked at Marissa then said, “Thank you for your time, Miss Clark.” 

“No problem. Thank you for watching Gary’s back.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

Armstrong then left McGinty’s heading back towards the Civic Opera House. Marissa had mentioned that Gary planned on going there later tonight. Perhaps Armstrong could locate him there.

 

* * * *

 

Brigatti got dressed in a red dress and prepared to arrive at the Civic Opera House. Out of all the places in Chicago her informant could pick to meet why did he have to pick that place? Her informant was rather odd. She again surveyed herself in the mirror then sighed heavily glancing at her watch: seven twenty-five. Well, she should get going. She grabbed her pocket book then headed to her destination. She hoped that her informant had some helpful news. She needed to solve this case and soon.

 

* * * *

 

At quarter ‘til eight Gary arrived at the Opera House. He had to find that fire and put it out before it created wide spread panic. He had dressed hesitantly in a black rental tuxedo. He didn’t own a tuxedo. He owned suits from when he worked at the brokerage firm but rarely dug them out to wear. He hated dressing up but knew it was the only way he could casually enter the Opera House without sticking out in a crowd. He fumbled with the collar of the shirt yet again. Collars always felt as if they were choking him. He then walked casually across the street to the entrance of the Opera House. Once inside he made his way casually towards the back of the theater. He had to locate the ignition point of the fire before it was too late. He surveyed the area looking for anybody out of place then again glanced at his watch: thirteen minutes. He had thirteen minutes left. Where would the fire start? He continued looking around.

 

* * * *

 

Gary was so focused on his task at hand that he failed to see another man observing him from a distance. Jake Peterson watched the young man from his present locale. There was Hobson now what was the guy up to? Jake stared intently at Gary Hobson wondering about the man. Why did Jack want this guy alive so badly? What was so special about him? His boss usually quickly eliminated those who created problems for him, yet Hobson remained alive and well. He knew that the main reason Hobson was still breathing was due to the fact that Wallis knew he could use the man and possibly get information out of him otherwise the man would be dead. 

As he watched Hobson investigating the back of the theater he realized the man was probably searching for evidence pointing to a fire. Jack had said the man had some kind of second sense or something. He hoped Hobson wouldn’t locate his ignition fuel: a time-delayed fuse up near one of those big burgundy curtains lining the back theater walls. If he couldn’t watch the fire do its work then he at least wanted to see it ignite. Hobson, as he noticed, was very persistent and to Jake’s surprise the places Hobson looked were perfect spots to start fires from. How could Hobson know which areas to search? The young man seemed to have some knowledge, however small, of where fires would be likely set up to start. He also noticed that Hobson had a fire extinguisher with him. Obviously the man was expecting to put out a fire. Jake looked at his watch again…not long until show time. He found himself getting excited about seeing the fire ignite even though Hobson would most likely be there to quickly put it out.

 

* * * *

 

Gary intently scanned near the curtains. He’s had several experiences putting out arson fires and had at least accumulated some knowledge of where to look from those times. He found that he was glad that he at least knew where to start searching. He searched for ten minutes still with no luck. Okay so where would be another good place to start a fire from? He stood back and glanced around the expanse of the theater both behind the curtains and in front of them. It occurred to him that there was one more area he didn’t look at near the far right of the curtain by the wall. He pulled the curtain aside as he heard someone say his name. Gary didn’t respond as his hand brushed against something. He heard a feminine voice question, “Hobson, what are you doing here?” 

“Not now…” 

“What? Why do you have a fire extinguisher? Gary wha…” 

“Uh oh…” just as he said that a blaze ignited. Gary jumped back as the curtain caught rapidly on fire. For a moment he just stared at it surprised he even located the source. As the fire started to quickly travel up the curtain devouring the fabric in a frenzy Gary quickly pulled the fire extinguisher up and sprayed the blaze until it fizzled and died. He felt his breath coming rapidly and sweat beads on his face. He did it! Thank heavens he found it on time. He lowered the fire extinguisher then turned around. He stopped dead when his eyes clashed against the intense stare of Toni Brigatti. She was staring at him, unable to move, a look of confusion and surprise in her eyes. Gary quickly approached her discarding the extinguisher he questioned, “Brigatti? Brigatti are you all right?” 

He got no response from her so he gently gripped her upper arms questioning, “Brigatti?” 

She blinked then focused on him. Gary sighed in relief saying, “Are you all right?” 

“Gary? Are you real?” 

Gary laughed then responded, “Yes I’m real. Are you okay?” 

He felt her start to shake under his gentle hold and became suddenly very concerned for her. It was unlike her to get like this. Gary didn’t hesitate as he pulled her against his body and wrapped his arms protectively about her. To his surprise she didn’t pull away from him…yet. Gary questioned again more softly, “Are you all right?” 

She nodded her head against him. He continued, “Why are you here?” 

“Meeting with an informant…just finished when I saw you over here.” 

“You met him alone? Brigatti, that’s very dangerous. You shouldn’t have come alone. What if he would’ve…?” 

“Gary…” 

“What?” 

“How did you know?” 

“Know what?” 

“The fire…about the fire?” 

She felt chills once again climb her spine as she again remembered, all too clearly, seeing that fire ignite right before Gary. Seeing the fire had sent her head long into her nightmare of people panicking and racing out of the theater, of Gary being outlined in fire and of him being ripped so cruelly from her arms…she couldn’t block out those visions as they flooded her mind. She had been so caught up in them that she had just started shaking when Gary spoke her name. She held him tighter remembering now how in her dreams he just vanished. She heard Gary’s voice breaking through those images and listened as he said, “Right place, right time I suppose…” 

What was he talking about? Oh that’s right she had asked him a question. How he had known of the fire. She realized he again avoided giving her a direct answer and replied, “Why are you always so secretive? What are you hiding Gary Hobson?” 

Gary responded with nervous laughter, a typical response from him especially when he was bending the truth even if it was a little. She remembered the day he had been hooked up to that lie detector test and questioned on whether or not he had killed Scanlon. He had been arrested near the body of the unlucky columnist, a gun lying near Scanlon’s body. Scanlon was a sleazy columnist writer for the Chicago Sun-Times and he often tried to destroy people by revealing their dirty little secrets. He had discovered something on Gary and was planning on publishing it before he had been murdered. Hobson was provided a motive when that piece of information arose. His opportunity arose when he called Scanlon to say they needed to talk and warned him to veer away from the railroad tracks that evening. The mode, of course, was the gun at Hobson’s feet when he had been arrested over the body. Toni shivered now as she recalled that time so vividly. Gary had been on the run from the police. They were certain he murdered Scanlon, but it was soon discovered that Scanlon had information regarding a murder for hire operation in which police were involved. It was discovered that Hobson was innocent all along. He was nearly killed by the police and murdered by the detective committing the crimes in the process. At that time Toni had mentioned to Paul of how Gary was a bit odd and secretive but that didn’t mean he was guilty of murder. Now here he was again acting odd and secretive. What was he hiding? What was this huge secret Gary felt he must keep hidden form the world…from her?

Toni suddenly realized that Gary still held her. How long had they been standing here? She never pulled from him? She hated to admit it but being held by him felt so damned good and oh so right. She deeply inhaled his manly scent and found her mind suddenly flying to another part of those dreams, a part in which she asked him to make love to her and he had accepted. Toni couldn’t help but notice just how much the temperature suddenly arose in this place. God she wanted him, needed him. She could feel every fiber of her being pulled taut as she felt a sexual charge singe the air. She swallowed hard and spoke, “Let me go.” 

Gary was as caught up in those mixed emotions as she was. She smelled so good and felt so right in his arms. He was aware he no longer needed to hold her, but just couldn’t make himself release her. She had ceased shaking and now her breath increased. Obviously he wasn’t the only one being held captive in these strange, foreign feelings. She felt so warm, so alive, so good in his arms. He heard her ask him to release her, but he noticed that neither him nor her made any attempts to pull away from one another. He looked down into her eyes seeing her desire and want there. She looked into his and saw her own desires and wants reflected in his own. God she wanted him to kiss her and he wanted to kiss those lips of hers. 

Before he realized what he was doing Gary bent down and captured her lips gently kissing her. She responded automatically kissing him back. He heard a low groan escape and wasn’t sure if it was him who made the utterance or her. He felt lost in that kiss. His mind became cloudy and felt as if it were drugged…drugged with her presence. He had no idea how long they stood there kissing one another but when he realized the kiss was making him weak in the knees from its intensity he pulled away immediately uttering, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry…” 

He pulled from her but still stood in close proximity, very close proximity. He didn’t touch her now though because he knew that if he did he wouldn’t be able to stop himself next time. He noticed her chest heaving as her breathing came out rapidly. Obviously she had gotten as caught up in that kiss as he had. Gary again spoke, “I…I don’t know what came over me. I’m sorry,” then broke eye contact staring at the floor. 

Toni couldn’t believe herself either. Gary’s kiss nearly blew her away. Damn, Gary Hobson was one hell of a good kisser! She found herself even now craving that kiss again, wanting him to kiss her again. Well, she had fooled herself into believing there was no sexual tension between the two of them. Hell, that kiss alone dissolved that false belief. Even now she ached for him, burned for him. She had to get herself under control. She looked at Gary watching as he stared at the floor as if something on the floor had him thoroughly engrossed. She smiled as she noticed the shyness in the man before her. Gary was always shy around her. She knew that he had been interested in her but he didn’t push the issue. They had dated for a short time but her job interfered and they decided to break it off. Now she desired to renew that relationship. She wanted to get to know this man before her, this man with so many secrets, this man with a heart of gold who was willing to risk his own life to save that of another. 

She lifted her right hand pressing it gently against the side of his face watching as Gary’s eyes widened. He had been unprepared for the touch. She continued to smile warmly as she cleared her throat saying, “That’s all right Gary.” 

He glanced back up surprised that she pressed her hand against his face. He looked into those beautiful eyes of hers and could feel himself losing an inward battle. He couldn’t keep denying his true feelings for the woman before him. He wanted her and he needed her. He wanted to give their relationship another shot. He felt so uncomfortable though still waiting for her to slap him for kissing her. Brigatti had one hell of a punch. He knew that he shouldn’t have kissed her. It had been a mistake. Instead of dampening his emotions for her the fire within only increased and raged. He shook his head in disbelief. Toni broke the silence by continuing, “So you doing anything tonight?” 

Gary stared at her as he stuttered, “Wha…what?” 

Toni continued to smile admiring his nervousness. The man was so nervous and shy around her and those traits only made him so much more appealing. She softened her voice as she again questioned, “Are you doing anything tonight?” 

Gary continued to stare at her trying to make his mouth work to answer her question realizing that her tender hand still cupping his cheek was providing him with one hell of a distraction. He finally managed to make his mouth move as he answered, “Uh…no, not anymore.” 

“Do you want to go get some coffee or something?” 

Gary smiled at her giving her that handsome boyish grin of his that she so loved. His beautiful eyes also went a shade darker, the green of the iris’ sparkling with happiness and tinged with desire. She could feel her insides quiver as she saw that deep desire in the man’s eyes. She had a sudden urge to lean up and kiss him but held back. Gary was still holding his head slightly bent and occasionally glancing nervously at the floor. He then answered, “Uh…sure, sure…sure, coffee…coffee I… I can do that…sure.” 

Toni smiled as she heard the classic Hobson stutter. She loved the way he got all tongue tied at times. He sounded so damned sexy when he did that. She continued, “All right then let’s go.” 

Gary licked his lips before shaking his head and anxiously replying, “Sounds good.” 

She lowered her hand back to her side and turned to walk away. Gary hesitated before reaching over to encompass her right hand in his left hand waiting on edge for her to either yank away or glare at him. She did neither. Instead she glanced at him smiling coyly and setting his heart beating overtime. Was that interest he was seeing in those beautiful eyes? He smiled broader before allowing her to lead him from the Opera House feeling better than he had in a long time.


	15. Chapter 15

Jack Wallis waited patiently for the phone call that would determine his next course of action. He would get his wife back. She belonged to him and only him! Gary Hobson would soon learn the price of coveting after his woman. Jack couldn't wait to deal with Hobson and be done with him. The man was a damned pain in the ass. The man has been a thorn in Wallis' side ever since he arrived in Chicago. Mister Good Samaritan was about to pay the ultimate price for getting involved in something that was of no concern to him. The ringing of the telephone interrupted Jack's thoughts, he answered immediately "Hello?" 

"Hey boss. It's Jake." 

"So what happened?" 

"What happened? Exactly what you expected." 

"Hobson showed up, didn't he?" 

"Yep, even put the damned fire out. He even knew where to look." 

"Perfect. This is perfect." 

"So now what?" 

"Now we put the next part of our plan into action." 

"Which is?" 

"Grab Hobson." 

"Abduct him?" 

"No, too obvious... We need to lure him to us. He needs to willingly come to us." 

"So how do we do that?" 

"Another...accident. Tonight was a test and Hobson passed with flying colors. Tomorrow is the grand finale." 

"So what do we do?" 

"My wife needs to hear that Hobson is in danger. If I draw her out Hobson, with his damned hero complex, will surely follow. I'll kill two birds with one stone. I'll get my wife back, and I'll finally get to destroy Hobson. Gary Hobson will be a lesson to my wife. An example of what will happen if she ever gets the foolish notion to run from me again. Hobson will serve as a constant reminder to her of the penalty of leaving me." 

Jake laughed in response to that. He then said, "Give me a call if you need me again." 

"No problem." 

After they ended the conversation Jack started to mentally lay out his sinister plans. Everything was proceeding as planned. The bait for the trap was being set and within the next forty-eight hours Hobson and Samantha would be in his grasp. He just had to be patient for a little while longer. He could do that. 

Thompson arrived asking to speak with him. Jack Wallis' smile broadened as Thompson informed him that they had located where Detective Paul Armstrong had stashed his wife. Good now it was time to draw her out, and when Hobson's sixth sense kicked in he would realize that she was in danger and come running. The plan was brilliant. He glanced at Thompson saying, "I want you to get a message to my wife. I don't care how you do it as long as she gets the message and the police don't know about it." 

"A message? What kind of message?" 

"One that will have her meeting with Hobson in Grant Park." 

"Grant Park? Why Grant Park?" 

"Because Grant Park is where they first met. It's where this whole thing began and it's where this whole thing is going to end." 

"Okay, so deliver a message that states she's to meet Hobson..." 

"And make sure that it’s written in such a way that she’ll feel obligated to meet him and worried enough for him to come out of hiding." 

"And Hobson? Should I send him a note?" 

"No, Hobson will come." 

"Why? How will he even know...?" 

"Because I'm going to hurt her and kill him..." 

"Psychics can't see their own deaths you know..." 

"All he needs to encourage him is knowing that my wife is in trouble. Don't worry about Hobson. He'll come. I know he will." 

"Okay boss." 

"Now deliver the message to my wife. I need her in Grant Park tomorrow evening." 

"No problem, boss." 

"Thanks Thompson. I knew that I could count on you." 

As Thompson left Jack smiled evilly. Yes, the time of reckoning was close at hand. The pieces were already in position...Rook takes King...Check Mate! Jack started laughing. Oh, tomorrow would be so exciting! His wife would willingly return to him and one Gary Hobson would pay the ultimate price. Yes, things were looking very good, indeed.

 

* * * * * *

 

"Meow..." 

THUMP! 

Gary rolled over in his bed when he heard that. God, but he was tired. He and Brigatti had stayed up most of the night just talking. He had returned so late that he hadn't even showered or changed clothes. He just dropped into bed. It reminded him all too much of last week when he was dead on his feet. This week he wasn't fairing much better, but at least he managed to sleep a bit deeper. He definitely had no desire to get out of bed this morning. He heard the cat's gentle pawing at his door. Oh well, let the cat paw. He just didn't have the will or the energy to get out of bed this morning. Just a few more minutes and he'd be fine. 

Gary started drifting asleep again when his alarm began to beep...very loudly. Well, that effectively made him jump out of bed. Boy, the alarm was just a bit annoying this morning. Where was his radio? Oh that's right, he flicked the switch knowing that if the radio alarm went off he'd sleep right through it. His brilliant idea in the middle of the morning to switch his alarm to that annoying beeping wasn't the greatest idea in the world now was it? Okay that alarm just had to go! Gary quickly slapped his alarm into silence. He snuggled deeper under his covers and closed his eyes again. Of course, his morning visitor wouldn't settle for that. The alarm was now silent but had been replaced by a very persistent nagging rowl coming from the vicinity of his hallway. Couldn't that cat just let him sleep in a few minutes longer? As another sharp rowl echoed to Gary from the other side of the door he sighed heavily. Well, now someone didn't sound too happy this morning. As the cat howled again Gary flung back, "All right I'm coming!" 

Gary sat up in bed stretching his arms as he yawned. He again heard the cat howl. Damn, that cat was a slave driver! All he wanted to do was sleep, but obviously what he wanted really didn't matter much. The cat was getting increasingly persistent demanding Gary's complete attention. Geez, if that cat kept howling like that he'd have everyone from the damned bar up here! Gary dragged himself out of bed then over to his door. He gripped the door knob throwing the door open as he demanded, "WHAT? People are trying to sleep you know! Did you get up on the wrong side of the bed or something? Geez, cat!" 

The cat fell silent and simply glanced at Gary innocently. Gary glared back. He had a sudden incredible urge to reach down and ring that cat's neck, but he simply scooped up his newspaper. The cat still sat at his door watching him making no attempt to get up and move. Gary rolled his eyes saying, "Well, what are you waiting for an open invitation? For me to roll out the red carpet? Come in." 

The cat still didn't move, which frustrated Gary even more. The cat had been so insistent on getting him up the least he could do was get in the room. Gary was prepared to yell at the cat when he suddenly got to his feet and darted into his home. Gary stared at the vacant spot where the cat had been mere seconds ago before turning to see the cat jump to his counter. He closed the door, shaking his head. Forget it, he'd never understand that cat of his. He headed over to his cat, who sat perched on his counter as if he were king of the world. Gary quickly grumbled, "How many times have I told you not to jump on my counter?" 

He watched the cat intently and as usual the cat did nothing but continue to stare at him unnervingly. Gary simply sighed loudly answering his own question, "Too many damned times." 

He walked over to his refrigerator and pulling out a jug of milk he quickly filled the cat's dish...much to the cat's delight. The cat wasted precious little time quenching his thirst as he began to lap at the milk as if it were a gift from God. Gary again found himself shaking his head as he started brewing coffee. Coffee with loads and loads of caffeine sounded very good right now. 

Once his coffee was done brewing he poured himself a cup then took a seat. His mind drifted back to the previous night. He and Brigatti had talked for hours and hours. They both enjoyed each other’s company immensely and had agreed to again start dating. They decided that it was time to give their relationship another chance. Brigatti, or rather Toni, suggested that they go out this evening. Gary was unsure of what the paper would need him to do so he told her that he would give her a call. 

Gary jerked his head up looking at his cat as the animal suddenly growled. What the hell was the cat's problem? He felt dread swamp him as he noticed the cat was now sitting atop his newspaper. He suddenly felt very nervous and anxious. As the cat continued to stare at him intently Gary became worried. There was definitely something bothering his cat, and he was positive that the newspaper had something to do with it. There was something in the paper that was very important, something that was upsetting his cat just a bit. Gary hesitated wondering what could be so important. His mind drifted back over the last few days and as he thought of Amanda he jumped to his feet rushing to the counter. Oh God no, please let this not be about Amanda! Gary grabbed for his newspaper when the cat meowed again then jumped to its feet. Gary snatched his paper off of the counter then focused on the front page. He felt chills climb his spine as his eyes fell to the main headline: **WOMAN FOUND BRUTALLY MURDERED IN GRANT PARK**. 

No, no, not again! He had changed this heading already! He had saved Amanda so why was the article back? This couldn't be right! There had to be some kind of a mistake! He tried to calm himself. All right so maybe this woman wasn't Amanda...but the sick feeling stirring in the pit of his stomach said otherwise and as he looked at the article it was confirmed. Amanda's name jumped off of the page at him as if to taunt him. Damn it not Amanda! How did her husband find her? She's in protective custody so how could she end up in Grant Park murdered tonight? Wallis had no idea where his ex-wife was. He and Armstrong had been very careful with slipping her away to the safe house just in case her husband was watching them. 

Gary threw the paper down in disgust. He had to help her. He couldn't just let her be killed. Why couldn't her husband just leave her alone? Why? Gary swallowed a gulp full of coffee trying to formulate a plan of action for tonight when his cat again growled. He paused holding the coffee mug midway between his mouth and his waist feeling chills traveling his spine...no, surely that article hadn't changed. He looked at the cat noticing that he was perched upon the carelessly tossed pages of the Chicago Sun and felt those chills continue to travel across his back making his nerves stand on end. No, it had to be something else because he hadn't even done anything to change that headline yet...except read the article. Simply reading the article couldn't have made that much of a difference...could it? He glanced from the cat to the paper then back again. The cat was staring at him. He stared back replying, "No. You're not telling me that article has changed already. No, that's impossible. I haven't even done anything that could possibly alter it." 

"Rowl." 

"I didn't do anything, cat. How could the article have...?" 

"Rowl." 

Gary sighed heavily very nervous about reading that headline again. He sat his coffee mug down then glanced at the disheveled paper strewn about. He watched the cat jump to his feet revealing the front page of the newspaper...how convenient. As his eyes scanned the front Gary grabbed it up again staring in shock at the new text. The headline was now altered. How was that even possible? As he read that headline he felt uneasiness sweep through him paling as the new headline glared boldly back at him: **MAN FOUND MURDERED IN GRANT PARK IN CONNECTION WITH WOMAN'S DISAPPEARANCE**. 

No, no, no! He was positive he already knew just who that man was and who that woman was. When he read the very first paragraph his suspicions were confirmed: _"Local bar owner Gary Hobson was found brutally murdered late last evening in Grant Park. Officials say that his death could possibly be linked to the disappearance of Miss Amanda Riley..."_

Damn it! Obviously her ex-husband was going to make his move...tonight. He had to stop her husband from murdering him and abducting Amanda tonight. He really should call Armstrong, but how could he explain to the detective just how he knows what is going to happen? Armstrong already thought that he was crazy and he didn't need to give the detective even more ammunition against him, but what other choice did he have? Unless...no, he definitely didn't want to involve Brigatti. How would he even be able to explain himself to her if he tried? They were just preparing to begin anew. The last thing she needed was him trying to explain to her how he knew that certain things were going to happen tonight. Brigatti was definitely out of the question, but he had to do something. What could he do? 

He sighed heavily deciding that he needed to speak with Marissa about tonight. He really wasn't looking forward to it for she could easily pick up on his moods and would probably realize something was wrong before the first word slipped out of his mouth. Of course it wasn't fair not to tell Marissa that something was happening tonight now was it? 

Gary finished his coffee, grabbed his leather jacket and gathered up the newspaper before heading down to the bar. As he entered the bar he saw Marissa and immediately walked over to her. He paused preparing to speak, but she beat him as she greeted "Good morning, Gary. How are you?" 

How was he? Well, now let's see...not very good. He shook his head silencing his thoughts before proceeding, "Marissa, there's something I need to talk with you about...privately..." 

Marissa swallowed hard hearing the tension already present in Gary's voice. Without having to ask she knew that something was wrong. She quickly drew to her feet, excused herself then walked with Gary to their office. She waited patiently for Gary to continue listening as he closed the door quietly behind them before turning to face her. She waited for him to continue asking, "It's about the paper, isn't it? There's something in that paper. Something is going to happen today. What is it Gary?" 

Gary glanced away nervously finding that he suddenly didn't want to proceed. How was he going to tell Marissa that tonight he would be murdered? He hated doing this. All she would do is worry about him, tell him to call Armstrong or Brigatti and tell him that he couldn't go...but he had no choice in the matter. He would go. He had to save Amanda and if he was killed in the process... Gary shivered as his thoughts added finality to what he was thinking. He glanced back up as Marissa's voice intruded into his thoughts, "Gary, what's going to happen? Please tell me." 

There it was that tension, that concern and that worry...for him, all for him. He shook his head before continuing, "Tonight...he's going to go after her again." 

"Amanda?" 

"Yes." 

"And?" 

"And this time he's going to succeed in destroying her and her son." 

"Well Gary, you're going to stop that right?" 

"I'm going to try." 

"You're going to try? Gary...what aren't you telling me?" 

He glanced nervously down not wanting to answer that question. He settled for, "She's not the only one who is in danger tonight..." 

As his voice trailed off her thoughts took over. Gary. He was also going to be hurt in some way. The paper must say so. She suddenly became very worried sensing Gary's hesitancy to continue. She gently prodded, "You...you're in that paper, aren't you Gary?" 

Her only answer was a frustrated sigh from her friend and she knew for certain. She suggested, "Gary, maybe you should call Detective Armstrong..." 

"NO! Absolutely not! And you can forget Brigatti as well. I'm not getting her involved in this. Look Marissa, I can handle this. I've done this before you know. I can handle it." 

"Gary, you can't..." 

"I can and I will." 

"But..."

"Look Marissa, I have to go. I’ll be back later. Okay?" 

"Promise?" 

"Yes I promise." 

"Okay but Gary..." 

"I'll be fine." 

With that said he quickly turned and exited the bar once again feeling guilty for leaving her without telling her everything. He had a few minor saves to make and then he would go back to McGinty's to check in. 

Marissa knew why Gary left so soon. He wasn't telling her everything and she couldn't help but worry if the paper said more then he had just told her. He was in danger. She could sense that he was. She knew he didn't want her to involve Brigatti or Armstrong but all of her senses were screaming for her to do so. As far as she knew Armstrong was still keeping an eye on Gary but if something happened to him tonight then there had to be some reason Armstrong wouldn't be there to prevent it. Her only other option was to call Brigatti. She decided to wait until he returned to do just that.

 

* * * * * *

 

Several hours later Marissa became very anxious. There was no sign of Gary. No call, no message, no Gary...where was he? When she questioned one of her workers and he reported that Gary hasn't been back she became even more concerned for the welfare of her friend. He had promised that he would stop in, and he usually kept those promises. If he couldn't because of the demands of the paper then he’d always call. It was now nearing seven and evening had already fallen over the city of Chicago yet there was still no sign of Gary. 

What should she do? Should she call Brigatti and tell her what she suspected or should she give him some more time? What time was the incident in the park supposed to occur? Had Gary even given her the time? What if something happened to him on one of his other saves and he was out there somewhere bleeding and in need of help? What if he was in the hospital? What if...she had to stop this! Gary was all right. He was simply running a bit late. He would call. He always called. She quickly questioned one of their workers for the time. The man smiled and answered her asking if she was all right. She returned the smile then returned to wearing a permanent mark on the floor as she picked up her pacing. Her nerves were definitely drawn thin. She had to stop worrying so much. Gary could take care of himself. He was very good at helping people. He had the paper for how many years now? He would be fine...so why hasn't he called or even showed up? Why? Gary was never like that. He would leave notes and phone messages always about where he was and when he was expected to be back...always. Gary was a very responsible person and always left her know where he was, so why hadn't he called or showed up yet? Why? She gave up deciding it was time to call Brigatti. She had to do something instead of pacing and fretting so she decided to go call Brigatti.

 

* * * *

 

Gary had gotten so busy making saves that he had lost track of time. He looked at the paper once again seeing the article that pronounced his death. As he read further he noticed the paper only said that Amanda disappeared around 8pm. There was nothing that stated when exactly he was killed. As he looked at his watch he cursed. It was now nearing 7pm. He had to go. He quickly made his way to Grant Park. Once there he headed for the area where his...where he would be found. He glanced around him seeing no signs of anyone so he decided to quickly call Marissa before investigating further. She was bound to be beside herself with worry now. 

He quickly looked around for a telephone and spotted one a distance away. He started walking towards it intent on making a call to his friend before picking up his "sleuthing". He again focused on the article in the paper rereading it in the last remaining rays of sunlight shining over the horizon. 

Reading that article proved to be a hazardous mistake because he failed to see the man now quickly approaching him until the man chuckled behind him. He glanced up merely out of curiosity and froze in his tracks. His eyes took in the man and the gun in the man's hand that was now aimed directly at his heart. When he glanced at the man's face he knew whom it was and that he was most definitely in trouble. He recognized the man as being the one who had been following him the other day. He swallowed hard briefly assessing his situation before attacking the man and knocking him to the ground. He watched the man fall then took off in the direction he was supposed to be killed. As he cleared the hill he stopped staring at the scene before him in open disbelief... 

Amanda was there talking with a man who was now holding her painfully by her upper arms and yelling at her. He tried to think of what he could do next and without thought ran towards her. The man pulled out a gun and aimed it directly at her. He felt fear fill him as he took in the scene before him. Oh God, he was going to shoot her! NO! He had no idea how to stop the horrible event from continuing to unfold before his eyes. All he knew was that he had to get her out of there and away from that man as quickly as he was able. He started towards her again making it only within a few feet of her before the man harassing Amanda suddenly turned pulling her against him, pinning her arms to her body with his right arm while using his left hand to press the barrel of his gun to her head. He then turned casting cold sinister eyes in Gary's direction. 

Gary halted immediately pinned in place by that cold stare and the immediate threat to Amanda. The man started to chuckle causing Gary to shiver. Then he spoke evenly, "Ah look honey. We have a visitor." 

Amanda saw Gary and her fear for herself quickly turned into fear for him. Oh God, Gary was here! No! She spoke his name breathlessly as her fear and worry threatened to choke her to death. Her ex-husband responded instantly to that soft utterance by tightening his hold on her body before continuing, "So we finally meet face to face. I've been watching you Hobson, and you have been very naughty indeed...making a play for my wife. You just couldn't leave her alone could you, Gary?" 

Gary swallowed hard trying not to show any surprise to the man as he spoke his name. Hearing Amanda's ex-husband speak of how he's been watching him made Gary feel very uneasy. He hated seeing the fear in Amanda's eyes and the worry. He hated seeing that cruel weapon pressed against her head. He had failed to protect her from the man now holding her so closely against him. He had to help her now. He tried to think of how best to proceed discovering that he really wanted to look at his paper but knowing that he couldn't. He had to come up with a plan and decided that talking could help get both he and Amanda out of this dangerous predicament. He answered, "Look, you don't have to do this..." 

Wallis sneered at him as he replied, "I don't have to do this? Is that the best you got, Hobson?" 

Okay, this man was definitely going to be a challenge. He tried again, "Look..." 

"No you look. This is my wife. She belongs to me, and no one will take her from me. NO ONE HOBSON!" 

Gary felt chills climb his spine as he heard the underlying threat behind those words and knew that caution was a must. He calmed his voice hoping that in doing so it would keep Wallis calm, "You don't have to do this...there are other ways, better ways to handle this situation..." 

"Ah, save it Hobson. I'll just shoot you now." 

Amanda interrupted instantly, "NO! No please don't do this!" 

Wallis' eyes went a shade darker and colder as she spoke. Gary became even more anxious and nervous. The man was insane. At least he seemed a bit...unstable. He knew that if he said the wrong thing it could be what sets the man off. The fact that he was still standing without any bullets in him was a good sign...at least he hoped it was. He forced himself to continue focusing on Wallis' face and not the weapon he held against Amanda's head. He knew how dangerous this situation was for both of them and after what Amanda had told him...had hinted at he was certain that this man was not one who was likely to leave someone walk away unscathed. He had to proceed with lots of caution or he would get them both killed.


	16. Chapter 16

Toni Brigatti was preparing to settle down and relax for the evening when her phone rang. She had half a notion to just let it ring not wanting to be disturbed when she finally managed to find some private time to think over what has been going on her life. She listened to it ring once then twice determined not to answer it when something inside herself urged her to do so. The phone call might just be important so without thought she grabbed up the phone halfway through its third shrill ring answering, "Hello?" 

"Toni Brigatti, please." 

Toni wondered who was calling her. She knew the voice but couldn't quite place it so she continued, "This is her. How can I help you?" 

"Oh thank heavens! I'm sorry to be calling you so late but...it's about Gary..." 

Gary...bingo...it was Marissa Clark. Why was she calling about Gary? Toni swallowed hard wondering what reason Miss Clark would have for calling her so late in the evening. Was Gary all right? She felt her body tense as her mind flashed to several different reasons Marissa could be calling her. She pushed those thoughts away as she questioned, "Gary? Miss Clark..." 

"Yes." 

Toni felt her insides clench up and twist as sudden fear engulfed her. She sensed that this message wasn't going to be pleasant just by the sound of Marissa's strained voice. Oh God, what was wrong now? The woman continued, "I... Gary hasn't returned home yet. I know I shouldn't be worried, but...he's in danger. I know he is. I can't tell you how I know just that I do. I didn't know whom else to call. I'm..." 

He was in trouble? Those were the words she definitely did not want to hear. She said that Gary hasn't showed up. She knew how strange that was for Gary always checked in with Marissa. She asked, "When did you last see him?" 

"Seven...this morning." 

Seven? And he hadn't called or contacted her since? That definitely meant that Gary Hobson was in some kind of trouble. She felt her heart skip a beat as fear threatened to claim her. She had to push those feelings aside. Gary was fine. She continued, "Where was he going?" 

"He told me he'd be in Grant Park this evening. Miss Brigatti..." 

"Uh Toni, please." 

"Toni, he's in danger. He said he would be back but he hasn't showed up or even called. He was supposed to meet with Miss Riley this evening and..." 

"Armstrong's supposed to be keeping an eye on him." 

"I tried calling him, but I didn't get an answer." 

"All right. I'll look into it then give you a call." 

"Thank you." 

"Sure." 

After Toni hung up the phone her dream came back to her in frightening detail...Gary calling out her name, reaching for her hand...their fingers almost touching before he was gone in a flash, gone in an instant...leaving her alone in the darkness...scared, afraid and certain that he was dead. NO! 

She was certain that Gary was in danger. She jerked her head up when a shrill meow pierced the air. When her eyes fell to Gary's cat now looking at her intently she paled visibly. She didn't even realize the impossibility of the cat's presence in her home all she knew was that Gary was in serious jeopardy and all she could hear was his whispered plea echoing in her mind: 'Toni help me. Please, you must help me...' 

Oh God, she had to go! She quickly dressed and darted for her door hoping that she could locate Gary. She remembered Marissa telling her that he was heading to Grant Park so without thought she set a course for that park hoping and praying that she would not arrive too late for she had no idea how but she knew deep down inside that Gary was in real danger and if she didn't get to him on time...her dream just might become reality. NO!

 

* * * * * *

 

Gary continued to watch Wallis not liking the way the man continued to keep that gun pressed to Amanda's head. This situation was definitely not good. He focused on the man as Wallis spoke again breaking the tense silence with his menacing accusations towards Amanda, "You see what you make me do, honey? I didn't want this to happen but it has. If you would have stayed with me then things would be fine. Now I have to punish you. Do you remember what I told you would happen if you ran from me? DO YOU?" 

Amanda tensed even more swallowing hard trying to keep her fear and worry at bay. All she could think about was how she managed to drag Gary into her messed up life, if she had never spoken to him or allowed him in then he wouldn’t be in danger. She had exposed him to danger just by associating with him and now her ex-husband was ready to take his revenge on both of them. He seemed to believe that they had some sort of a sordid affair going on or something. She knew how jealous Wallis could get and she knew just how dangerous that jealousy could make the man now threatening to destroy her. As he yelled in her ear she jumped inhaling sharply. She forced herself to focus on Gary wanting to warn him away. She noticed him step closer and wanted to order him to leave but Gary seemed determined to stay and help her no matter the risks to his own life. Jack must've also picked up on Gary's slight movement for he wasted little time tightening his hold even more on her body and glaring at him. 

Gary knew that he had to do something. This situation was getting out of hand fast and if he didn't act... As Wallis spoke to Amanda he felt his anger begin to increase. How dare the man who spent how many years threatening to kill her, beating her up, abusing her and stalking her stand there with a gun and accuse her of bringing all this on herself. He knew he had to calm down even though Jack Wallis was making him both sick and outraged. As Wallis yelled in Amanda's ear he took another step closer freezing in place when Wallis cast those heartless eyes his way. How could a man be so...so corrupt and evil? How? Gary focused intently on Amanda feeling her fear and worry emanating from her in waves. Oh God, she was so scared and yet so strong. He tensed as Wallis spoke to her again, "What did I tell you would happen if you ran from me?" 

"That...that you would kill...kill me." 

"Very good, Samantha." 

Gary noticed her visibly shake when her...husband addressed her by a different name obviously Samantha had changed her name to Amanda...probably to make it harder for her husband to track her. Unfortunately, he succeeded in finding her again. 

He really didn't like the way things were going now. He had to do something. If he could, at least, get her to safety then things would be fine. He started to interrupt when Wallis cut him off, "You know how it hurts me to have to punish you, Samantha. I love you but when you misbehave I must punish you. You ran from me and you will now pay the price for doing so just close your eyes sweetheart. This won't hurt a bit. You won't feel any pain only release. I promise you that this is for your own good." 

Amanda clenched her eyes tightly shut preparing for the gun to end her life, but as the gun fired she felt nothing. She jumped and screamed but felt nothing else, no pain and no agony. She wondered if this was how dying felt. Surely if she had been shot in the head she wouldn't even have the time to ponder, would she? Was this really how death felt? 

As a loud painful scream pierced her hearing she felt her heart lodge in her throat and skip a beat. The scream wasn't her own...that scream belonged to another...oh God...God...NO! As she snapped her eyes open she prayed that she wouldn't see what she was certain was there. As her eyes searched for Gary she found him feeling dizziness and desperation sweep through her as she saw the man who dared to help her and protect her, the man who dared to unselfishly risk his life to save hers on more than one occasion sink to his knees before them bleeding profusely from his left side, his face now pale and drawn back in pain as an ever widening splotch of blood continued to stain his shirt. She started to fight against her ex-husband's restraining hold on her body. She fought him and screamed wanting desperately to get to Gary's side and help him. Oh God please no! Don't let this happen! Don't let him die! NO! Her husband was caught off guard by her struggles and she managed to break free of the hold running to Gary and lowering beside him. He was trying to sit up clutching his hand tightly over the wound in his side, looking as if he were in shock and fighting the encompassing blackness that was threatening to take him. 

Gary sensed that Wallis was about to make his move and without thought lounged at the man but before he reached him he heard a gun fire and felt a sudden nagging pain lancing and searing up through his left side. He felt his legs buckle beneath him and started falling before he even realized that Wallis had shot him. As he fell to the ground he struggled to remain alert. He had to help Amanda or her husband would abduct her and beat her yet again. He forced himself to sit up clutching desperately at his side feeling warm moisture spilling down over his hand trying his hardest not to think about just what the source of that moisture was. When blackness threatened to seize him he fought it back feeling hands suddenly on his body, touching him, attempting to still his efforts at rising. Those hands on his body brought him back to complete alertness forcing him to focus on what was now happening. When he saw Amanda at his side attempting to help him he shook his head violently no forcing one word through clenched teeth, "Run." 

"No, no...I won't leave you. No Gary. You need my help." 

Gary had no time to argue with her. He caught sight of his assailant and could see that the initial shock was wearing off of Wallis' face. He knew that she had precious few seconds remaining to get away. He bit back a cry of pain as his side started to burn incessantly throbbing and aching as the pain tried to completely over take him. He reached out towards Amanda seizing her wrist in his bloodied hand feeling his grip slipping but refusing to yield the hold. He had to make her go now before it was too late. He continued, "Think of your son...Go. You have to go. Now Amanda...run. RUN! Don't look back and don't you dare stop do you hear me? You have to go. You need to get out of here. Go. NOW! RUN!" 

She paused caught in a dilemma...should she run or should she stay? What would happen if she stayed? What would happen if she left? She wanted to stay with him but saw the determination and desperation in those vivid green eyes of his. She saw the pleading and the fear in his eyes and she knew that she had to do as he told her. She had no choice so with tears in her eyes she gently kissed his cheek before saying, "I'm so sorry, Gary." 

"Go." 

She nodded then turned from him and took off running. Gary sent a quick prayer up above for her safe escape. He then forced himself to his feet noticing Wallis snap out of his shock before taking aim at his wife. Gary didn't hesitate as he lounged at Wallis ignoring the ever-increasing agony in his side as he knocked Wallis' gun hand away from Amanda. The gun fired but the bullet sailed uselessly into a nearby tree. Wallis then turned back and angrily lashed out at Gary cracking him across the head with his gun and sending him sprawling into the dirt. 

Amanda screamed as she heard the gun firing again. She stopped to look through the tears now practically blinding her. She saw Gary attack her husband then saw her husband strike Gary. As Gary fell to the ground her tears continued to flow down her face in streams. She wanted to help him caught between her need to flee and her need to help Gary. As she noticed Gary glancing her way she knew she had to keep running or Gary's suffering would be for nothing. She turned from the scene running as fast as her legs could carry her. She could barely see as she ran fast and hard not daring to look back again. In her frenzied run she failed to see the woman who was heading towards the sounds of those gunshots until she collided with her. She screamed and pulled backwards feeling her panic overwhelm her. It wasn't until she heard the familiar voice of Armstrong telling her to calm down, telling her that she was safe and all right that she realized the police were here. She felt relieved and quickly said, "There...up there...he's shot...he's..." 

"Who? Who Miss Riley? Who?" 

"Gary...Gary...he's...oh God I didn't...he's..." 

Brigatti felt her heart leap to her throat as she said, "Oh my God, Gary!" 

Without thought she took off running as fast as she could to the top of the hill Amanda had just appeared from. She could hear Armstrong assuring the woman again and urging her to relax but her mind was only focused on one thing and that was finding and helping Gary. When she crested the hill she saw Wallis ordering an obviously dazed Hobson to his feet. Wallis' sinister voice floated up to her, "Now Hobson! I don't have all night! Get up! I want the privilege of killing you face to face." 

She watched in horror as Gary shakily rose to his feet clutching his left side and shaking his head as if to clear it. She felt relieved as sirens sounded and squad cars arrived on the scene but her relief was short-lived, for Wallis wasted little time reacting to the arrival of the police as he grabbed Gary spinning him to face the police and pulling him firmly against his body to use him as a human shield. Oh God! She felt her fear increase as Wallis then placed the barrel of his gun against Gary's temple, obviously planning to use Gary as a hostage. SHIT! 

Gary heard Wallis' angry voice through the ever-encroaching fog his mind was now being cast into. He tried to think, tried to focus but the pain in his side and now in his head made clear thought nearly impossible. He heard Wallis order him to rise and somehow managed to rise shakily to his feet. He knew that blackness was going to descend upon him at any moment. He hoped and prayed that Amanda had managed to escape and was certain that she had if the anger and rage in Wallis' voice was any indication. As he attempted to remain upright while his head started to swim and his vision wavered in and out of focus he swore he could hear the sound of approaching sirens. 

He heard the menacing voice of his soon-to-be murderer as he ordered him to stand up so he could shoot him face to face. The sounds of sirens grew louder and bright lights began to flash before his eyes. He wasn't sure if those bright lights were from the police cars now pulling up around them or from his mind shutting down and pushing him towards unconsciousness. He no sooner rose to his feet when he was suddenly grabbed and pulled against a hard warm body. He inhaled shakily as he felt an arm constricting around his body and felt the cold hard metal of a gun barrel being pressed to his temple. He tried to make sense of what was happening around him but blackness filled his vision again and he knew that he was losing consciousness fast. He heard that menacing voice ordering someone to stay back and snapped his eyes open again forcing himself to remain alert. What he saw made him feel very uneasy. He tried to resist groaning as the arm around his body only tightened adding more pressure to the wound to his side and causing bright light to again flash before his eyes. His ears began to ring loudly and incessantly informing him that he would soon black out. 

Wallis was determined to escape even if he had to use his enemy to do so. He wasted little time gaining control of the obviously dazed Gary Hobson using him as his means of escape. As the police surrounded them he glared coldly at them pressing the gun to the man's head prepared to shoot him if necessary to gain his escape. He ordered, "Stay back! Stay the fuck back or I'll kill him!" 

The officers held still keeping their guns aimed on the two men now before them. No one made a move. They were at an obvious stand still. Wallis jerked his head up when Gary mumbled "Give up. You have no escape...they'll kill you." 

"SHUT UP!" 

"You can still make a choice here, Jack. Make the right choice..." 

"I SAID SHUT UP!" 

Gary groaned as Wallis tightened his hold and began to step backwards dragging him with him and showing no mercy as he kept the gun pressed painfully against Gary's temple. Gary knew that he had little choice here. He had to talk some sense into the man or they might both die this night so he tried again, "You have no where else to go. You're surrounded... Where are you...going to go?" 

"SHUT UP!" 

Gary sensed that the man was beginning to lose it. He was becoming angrier and more desperate. He knew the dangers should he push this man too far. He calmed his voice further as he continued, "Please...you have to listen..." 

"If you don't shut your damned mouth I'll kill you right here!" 

"No you won't. You can't do that." 

"WHY THE HELL NOT?" 

"Because...kill me...kill yourself. They won't let you get away." 

"Oh really? Watch them." 

Gary hissed as Jack jerked him into movement yet again forcing him to move backwards with him continuing to hold a firm grip on him. 

Wallis glanced behind him briefly gouging the distance he had to his car and seeing that they were much closer then he thought. He quickly forged a new plan in his mind. He would use Hobson to get to that car and force the man to drive him the hell away from this mess. When they were far enough away then he would kill Hobson and make a clean break. He smiled as he saw the car was within feet of them. He softly ordered, "Hobson reach into my right pocket and dig out my keys." 

"What?" 

"DO IT!" 

"Okay...okay...right pocket...sure." 

Gary slowly eased his hand off of his wound realizing that his left arm was tightly pinned to his body and therefore momentarily useless. He then reached for the man's pocket. He groaned dropping his head for the briefest of moments as the pain in his side flared upon the removal of pressure and blood started to flow more freely again. As the agony tore at his side he inhaled sharply feeling himself drifting closer to the edge of oblivion. He would've passed out if not for his assailant sensing it and jostling him. Gary gasped as pain answered the move and instantly snapped his head up hearing his assailant ordering him not to pass out on him. Gary nodded his head finding that he no longer had the strength to verbalize his thoughts and forced his mind to focus on the keys. He reached into the man's pocket grasping the keys and cursing when they slipped from his blood soaked fingers so he tried again managing to grip them in his hand and pull them free. He muttered, "'Kay now what?" 

"Get in the car." 

"What?" 

"Get in the car, Hobson!" 

"Car sure...uh, how?" 

Jack rolled his eyes growing even more aggravated with his hostage as time went by. He was prepared to order Gary to get in the car again when sudden movement caught his attention. He immediately jerked towards the movement blocking out the pain-laced scream of his hostage as he did so. He focused on the area where the movement was and noticed an officer who was now very pale and very still. He yelled, "COME NEAR US AND HE'S DEAD! STAY THE FUCK BACK!" 

He glanced briefly at Hobson making certain that the man was still conscious before glaring coldly at their audience and responding, "If anyone makes any attempt to come after us I'll kill him. Anybody tries to stop us he dies. Now if you'll excuse us Mister Hobson and I are going to take a little drive." 

He opened the back door and ordered Gary into the vehicle keeping the gun trained on him while keeping an eye on the police. He slid his right leg onto the back seat before ordering, "Get in the car, Hobson. I suggest you don't try to run because my finger is on the trigger and if anything happens to me you’ll die." 

Gary simply nodded his head releasing a breath of relief as the painful arm eased from around his body. He then slid into the driver's seat hearing Wallis slide in behind him ordering, "Shut the door." 

Gary did so then Wallis ordered him to drive. The man lowered himself further down in the seat to make himself less a target while maintaining his hold on the weapon now pressing it to the back of Hobson's head in plain sight of the police knowing they wouldn't shoot until they were certain Gary Hobson was out of the way. He then ordered, "Go now!" 

Gary shoved the key in the ignition and started the car then shifted the gears into drive forcing himself to remain conscious and try to think of just how the hell he was going to get himself out of this mess. He heard Wallis' command and pushed his foot onto the gas petal pulling away from the group of police officers still holding their guns at the ready and praying for a shot at his assailant. As he pulled away he swallowed hard certain that this just might be the end for him. He had no other options...except trying to make the man see that what he was now doing was so very wrong. As they entered the road Gary said, "Look, you know they won't just go away...they'll follow us...track us and try to block our route. It's not worth it, Jack..." 

"SHUT UP AND DRIVE!" 

"Look you can walk away from this unharmed..." 

Wallis laughed sarcastically as he responded, "Really? You’re truly a hoot, Hobson. They won't let me walk away..." 

"Maybe they..." 

"No. NO!" 

Gary swallowed hard and closed his eyes briefly as unconsciousness threatened to grab at him again. He had to get through to this man or they would both die. He tried a slightly different approach, "Look I'm not going to be conscious much longer...I pass out...we wreck. I've lost too much blood. It will only be a matter of time before the inevitable happens..." 

"Drive." 

"You know I'm right." 

"Drive and be silent!" 

"Look..." 

"Don't you ever shut up, Hobson?" 

"Uh no." 

Wallis shook his head in irritation as he grumbled, "Damn it, leave it up to me to find some damned chatty psychic!" 

Gary quirked his eyebrows up in response to that comment before inquiring, "Psychic?" 

"Oh you're going to deny it?" 

"What?" 

Wallis caught Hobson's gaze in the rear view mirror holding it for several moments until Gary shifted his gaze to the road yet again. He chuckled as he asked, "So tell me Hobson can psychics see their own deaths? Do you know that you're going to die tonight?" 

"I'm not psychic." 

"Oh you're not? Then what are you? Lucky?" 

Gary shook his head as his vision blacked over again and his mind seemed to cloud even more. He tried to focus on what Wallis was saying but he couldn't quite track the conversation. His side was now burning and his ears were ringing so loudly that the noise was drowning out the voice of the one threatening him. He knew the dangers of losing consciousness in a car. They would end up crashing and possibly end up dead anyway. He heard the man behind him continuing to speak and felt the ice-cold barrel of the gun still pressed against his skull but could no longer comprehend just what was happening. He gasped as he realized that he reached the end of his endurance. He swallowed hard as he softly spoke, "Um Wallis?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Bit of a problem here...uh, you might want to...take over..." 

"What? Why?" 

Gary forced his eyes back open watching in wonder as his vision started to haze over and the ringing in his ears increased. He shook his head again trying to remain alert but was fighting a losing battle. He managed to answer Wallis' question barely, "Because I'm not doing too good..." 

"HOBSON DON'T YOU DARE PASS OUT!" 

"Can't...sorry...," and with those softly mumbled words Gary lost consciousness. His head fell forward banging against the steering wheel and his hands fell into his lap. 

Wallis made a grab for the steering wheel noticing that they were fast approaching a copse of trees off to their left. He jerked the wheel to the right trying to climb over the seat but it was no use as the steering wheel snapped to the left and the car swerved off the road. All Wallis could do was stare in shock as the front end of the car dropped down over a hill and slammed right into a tree. He screamed as he felt himself being thrown from the seat mere moments before blackness descended around him.


End file.
